Their Salvation:  Trouble In Paradise  Again
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs.  The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.  Steve/Sam, Danny/Caroline, Kono/Tony, Chin/Lana
1. Chapter 1

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER ONE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 23, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The alarm clock either wasn't set the night before or malfunctioned. Caroline Thrasher is betting it's the latter rather than the former, but doesn't trust herself to speak lest she say something she'll regret later. She is beyond furious as she rushes around trying to get dressed. As it is, she's going to have to break every speed limit between her apartment and the base in order to report for duty on time. Danny Williams, her fiancé, is lying in bed with his hands folded behind his head calmly watching Caroline's angry progress as she snatches a clean uniform from the closet, pulls underwear from a dresser drawer, and grabs her hairbrush on her way to the bathroom. Seeing Caroline with only a towel wrapped around her turns Danny's brain to mush and he starts to fantasize about all kinds of things he could do to her. Caroline slams the bathroom door hard enough to rattle the bedroom windows, however, and snaps Danny out of his very pleasant daydream. Sighing heavily, he gets out of the bed, pulls on his shorts, and walks to the bathroom. Much to his surprise, the bathroom door is locked. This is the first time since he met Caroline that any door's ever been locked between them and he's simultaneously angry, confused, and a little scared. Taking a deep breath, Danny knocks on the door.)

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"C'mon, Caroline, let me in. Please?"

"Go. Away!"

"Caroline, I have to use the bathroom."

"Then use the one in the hall!"

"I have to get ready to go to work, too, you know."

"I'm not stopping you!"

"All my stuff's in _that_ bathroom!"

"Too bad!"

"Fine!"

(And not wanting to be outdone, Danny slams the door to the bedroom as he heads for the other bathroom not caring that Caroline probably won't hear it since she has turned on the shower. Ten minutes later, Danny is pouring himself a cup of coffee when Caroline comes "flying" down the hall carrying her ready bag. The fierce look on her face is enough to keep him from opening his mouth and saying something _he'll_ regret later. Caroline has actually opened the front door before she utters a curse under her breath, turns around and literally stalks back to where Danny is standing. Still glowering at him, she presses a hard, quick kiss to his mouth and storms out the door also slamming it behind her. Danny allows himself a small smile of triumph before his angry frown slips back into place. Walking back into the bedroom, Danny picks up his cellular phone and hits a speed dial to call Caroline's father, Adm. Michael Thrasher.)

"Morning, Mike. I need to ask you a question . . How long does Caroline usually stay pissed off?"

"Ah. You two are having your first fight, are you?"

"Yeah, and I'd kind of like to know how long she's going to glare and slam doors."

"You've got a ways to go, Danny. If glaring at you and slamming doors is all she's doing, she's just getting warmed up."

"Great. Any suggestions?"

"What'd you do?"

"Um, I sort of forgot to set the alarm clock last night and we sort of overslept."

"Let me guess. Caroline has to be on duty this morning."

"Yeah, and I'm hoping I don't have to have to fix a speeding ticket 'cause she's going to have to fly low to get to the base on time."

(Danny hears a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone.)

"How patient a man are you, Son?"

"That bad, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

(Danny's mood isn't all that much better by the time he gets to the office, and he's frowning heavily when he walks into his office. Kono Kalakaua is, as usual, already in the office and spies Danny when he walks down the hall. Seeing the dark look on his face, Kono gets up from her desk and walks into his office.)

"Hey. What's got you looking like a thundercloud this morning?"

"I forgot to set the alarm clock last night and Caroline's pissed off with me."

"Was she late?"

"How should I know?"

"Danny, the Navy frowns very heavily on officers being late for duty."

"And other businesses don't? I mean, if one of us is late Steve gets all bent out of shape, so what's the big deal with the Navy?"

"Let's just say the Navy takes things a whole lot more seriously than we do."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What's up with you? You don't look too happy yourself this morning."

"Tony got a call around three o'clock this morning, kissed me goodbye, and was out the door before I really had a chance to wake up. Don't know where he went or how long he'll be gone."

"Sorry, Kiddo."

"Well, hey, I knew it was coming. I'm just going to have to learn to deal with it."

"That's the price we pay for falling in love with Naval officers."

(Kono glances up and sees her cousin, Chin Ho Kelly, almost "bouncing" into the office with a smile on his face.)

"Yeah, unlike some people who only have to worry about their significant other working an extra shift at the hospital. At least Chin knows where Lana is and what she's doing most of the time."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't trade either Caroline or Tony for anything in the world, would we?"

"No, and that's why you seriously need to think about calling Caroline and apologizing."

(Kono leaves Danny's office to go talk to Chin and Danny realizes that she's right. Pulling out his cellular phone, he hits the speed dial for Caroline's office and waits for her to answer.)

"Lt. Thrasher."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to set the alarm last night and it's completely my fault that you were late this morning."

(Total silence.)

"Caroline? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm, here, Romeo. Just took me a second to comprehend the fact that you were actually admitting that you screwed up."

"So, are we okay?"

"Well, I got here with five minutes to spare, so, yeah, we're okay. Just . . . please remember to set the alarm from now on? Okay."

"Promise. So, are you flying today?"

"Wheels up in forty-five."

"You gonna' be in the air all day?"

"Pretty much. In fact, I have to fly some night training exercises tonight. I won't be off duty until 22:00."

"And the day just keeps getting better."

"What?"

"Tony got called out on an op at three o'clock this morning. Kono's kind of bummed out."

"I bet. I've got an idea. Why don't you talk Kono into going out to dinner with you and my folks tonight? I mean, I know Mom made reservations for four at the O club, and maybe you guys can cheer Kono up."

"I'll ask her. . . I really am sorry, Caroline."

"I know you are, Danny. I'm sorry I got so mad. I just don't want to do anything that will screw up my chances of getting my leave approved for the wedding."

"Me, either. I don't want anything to get in the way of our getting married."

"Not to worry. As soon as Sam and Steve get back from their honeymoon in a few days, we're going to look for dresses and we'll get everything taken care of in no time."

"Yeah, about that . . . Any ideas about where you want to go on _our_ honeymoon?"

"Anywhere you want to take me, Danny. I kind of like the idea of not knowing. Unlike Sam, I can keep my curiosity at bay. As long as you give me a general idea of what the weather's going to be like so I'll know what clothes to pack I'm good."

"Okay. See you later, gorgeous.. Love you."

"Love you, too, Romeo."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWO **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 23, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Danny walks into Chin's office in time to hear him telling Kono that he and Lana have yet another date that evening and, this time, he's taking her to a really nice restaurant for dinner.)

"Let's see, you've been out with Lana every night for the past two weeks, Chin. What are you trying to do? Make the rest of us look bad?"

"As if. Steve and Sam are married, you and Caroline are getting married, and Kono and Tony are seriously 'serious'. I'm just trying to get on equal footing with the rest of you."

"Did you not hear what I just said? You've been out with Lana every night for the past two weeks. I think you're already there, Chin."

"I sure hope so, Brah. This woman's incredible. I so do not want to screw this up."

"You have nothing to worry about, Cuz. 'Cuse me, guys, I have some paperwork finish."

(Both men's eyes follow Kono as she walks back into her office and they exchange a concerned glance when she disappears from their view.)

"You know, I think Lana will understand if I call her and cancel for tonight. Kono doesn't need to spend the evening alone."

"Don't cancel your date, Chin. Caroline and I were supposed to have dinner with her parents at the Officer's Club tonight, but she's got to fly night training exercises. Caroline suggested I talk Kono into going with us after I told her Tony got called out on an op."

"If you can talk her into going. You know how stubborn she can be. She just gave me this song and dance about having to learn how to deal with Tony's sudden disappearances and long absences."

"Yeah, well, I can be stubborn, too. Besides, I'm going to tell her that Caroline will kill me if she doesn't go."

"Hey, Caroline _will_ kill you if you don't talk her into going."

(Danny watches Kono for a few more minutes before going into her office. Chin's right in that Kono can be one seriously stubborn female when she decides to dig her heels in, and Danny mentally prepares himself for a serious confrontation. Finally deciding he's ready, Danny practically "swoops" into Kono's office and plants both hands on her desk before she can look up.)

"Listen, I talked to Caroline a little while ago and she has to fly night training exercises tonight. We were supposed to have dinner with her parents at the Officer's Club and her mom's already made the reservations, but we're one short. So Caroline and I thought you could have dinner with me and her folks. Okay? Good." (and he starts to leave.)

"Hold up, Brah. I appreciate the invitation and the thoughtfulness behind it, but I am a big girl and I don't need to have my hand held."

"Nobody said you did, Kono, but we're all family and family sticks together; when things are up and when they're down. Besides, Caroline's mom hasn't had a chance to really get to know any of her friends the way her dad has, so this will be a great opportunity for her to get to know you."

"Good try, Danny, but we both know the real reason you're inviting me to dinner is because you and Chin and Caroline know Tony left on an op this morning and you don't want me moping around."

"Yes. That is the main reason, but it's not the only reason. Caroline's mom really does want to get to know her friends, the reservations are for four people, and you have to east somewhere. Why not with us?"

"Danny . . ."

"What is it you're trying to prove, Kono? That you don't fall apart at the drop of a hat? That you're capable of taking care of yourself?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything!"

"Good. Then you'll have dinner with us?"

"All right, I'll have dinner with you guys. Happy?"

"Yeah, especially since I don't have to worry about Caroline killing me now."

"She wouldn't have killed you if I had turned you down."

"Yes, she would have."

(Kono meets Danny and Caroline's parents at the Officer's Club that evening for dinner and Mrs. Thrasher is thrilled to have the opportunity to get to know yet another of her daughter's friends. Once they are all seated and have placed their orders, Libby Thrasher begins her own "interrogation".)

"Tell me, Kono, what prompted you to become a police officer?"

"Well, it's more or less the family business, Mrs. Thrasher. I have several aunts, uncles, and cousins who are police officers. I grew up hearing all their stories, and, well, after I blew out my knee and could no longer surf professionally, I knew I wanted to be a police officer, too."

"My husband tells me that you're very good at your job. He was very impressed with the way you handled yourself during that nasty business with that arms dealer. And Caroline considers you one of her closest friends."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thrasher, I think very highly of Caroline, as well. Frankly, I'm in awe of your daughter. Anyone who can put up with Danny, let alone be brave enough to marry him is a unique individual."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"I understand your young man had to leave rather unexpectedly this morning."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"First time that's happened since you've been seeing each other?"

Yes, Ma'am."

"Good Lord, child, please stop saying 'yes, Ma'am' every other breath, and 'Mrs. Thrasher' isn't much better. Call me Libby. My husband was fresh out of BUD/S when we first met. I'll never forget the first time he was called out on an op after we started dating. We had only been seeing each other about a month, but I was already head over heels in love. My cousin was getting married and I was one of her bridesmaids, and Mike was supposed to take me to the after rehearsal dinner. I waited nearly an hour from the time he was supposed to pick me up until I gave up and went without him. I was furious with him for standing me up and swore I'd never speak to him again. My entire extended family was at the dinner and my mother had been bragging about this big, strong, handsome Navy SEAL her daughter was seeing. Then I arrived late and alone, with no explanation for Mike's absence, and, well, let's just say my mother was none too pleased with him. Fortunately, he was very sweet when he showed up two weeks later and brought my mother flowers along with his commanding officer who explained that Mike had been on an important mission in service to his country."

(Kono and Danny have both been enchanted by Mrs. Thrasher's tale, but Kono seems to be listening very closely. She actually has a small smile on her face.)

"Being in a relationship with a Navy SEAL is a very difficult place for a woman to find herself. The sudden disappearances, the long absences with no contact, never being able to talk about where they've been or what they've been doing, all of these things can put a severe strain on a relationship. This is your first experience with this kind of thing, and, if you decide to continue your relationship with Lt. Montgomery, I can assure you it won't be your last. What you have to decide is whether or not you love him enough to stay with him. I won't lie to you, Kono, it doesn't get any easier. If anything, it gets more difficult. When he's gone, you wonder where he is and what he's doing. You worry that he's in danger, and, let me tell you; to me danger is spelled 'S-E-A-L'. You cry yourself to sleep at night hugging his pillow and wearing one of his tee shirts because they carry his scent. You jump every time the phone rings hoping it's him and praying it's not his C.O. You stop and think twice before you say something to him in anger because your time together is so precious and, sometimes, so short between ops that you don't want to waste a second of it fighting. You hold him very tightly when you're with him so he can feel how much you love him, and you find the strength to let him go with a smile on your face every time you leave him because you want him to leave for an op with a mental image of you smiling instead of crying. I've experienced everything I've just said to you many, many times. Being the wife of a Navy SEAL is the hardest thing I've ever done, but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. . The point I'm doing a terrible job of trying to make, dear, is that my husband and I have been married thirty-five years, and it was well worth every second of anxiety and stress and fear I went through because I can't imagine my life without Mike."

(There isn't a dry eye at the table. Kono's tears are freely flowing down her face and both Danny and Adm. Thrasher are misty eyed and doing their best to subtly wipe the moisture from theirs. Danny gains a whole new appreciation for his future mother-in-law, and an understanding passes between Kono and Caroline's mother. Mrs. Thrasher reaches across the table and pats Kono's hand.)

"I'm here if you need a shoulder or have any questions, Kono. Please don't hesitate to call me anytime. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't of been for the wife of Mike's Commanding Officer. She was one of the best friends I've ever had. You're a member of a very exclusive club, you know. One that is reserved for the wives and girlfriends of SEALs, and we're always there for one another. Always."

"Thank you, Libby. Believe it or not, I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"You're going to be just fine, dear, and I sincerely hope Lt. Montgomery truly appreciates what he has in you. He's a very lucky young man."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THREE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 24, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Kono's mood seems to be much lighter after Mrs. Thrasher's candid revelations, and she actually smiles a few times during dinner. The Thrashers both go out of their way to share some of the more amusing anecdotes about their marriage so that she will understand that being in a relationship with a SEAL can be a lot of fun, too, and, before she leaves, she is laughing out loud. Danny walks her to her car and rejoins his future in-laws once she has gone home. Before he sits down, he leans over and gives Mrs. Thrasher a kiss on the cheek.)

"Thank you, Libby."

"You're welcome, Danny. She's a beautiful, delightful young woman, and I meant what I said; Lt. Montgomery is a very lucky young man. They'll do just fine together. Just as will you and my daughter. Of course, you do realize that Caroline may be called up for deployment at any time, don't you?"

"Yeah, Libby, I do. But I know that, should that happen, you'll be right there for _me_."

"Yes, I will, Danny. We can be there for each other."

"Are you two going to leave me out in the cold?"

"Of course not, dear, but I'm fairly sure that you'll be right in the middle of things as usual."

(When Caroline gets home at 22:45 hours, she finds Danny and her parents playing poker, and the three are in very high spirits. Even though she is exhausted from having been on duty for fifteen hours and flying for quite a few of them, she is delighted to see that Danny and her parents are getting along so well. She makes her way around the table kissing both her parents on the cheek before sitting in Danny's lap and kissing him squarely on the mouth.)

"You guys have a nice dinner?"

"We did. Your mom's an amazing lady, Caroline. Between her and your dad, I think I've hit the jackpot as far as in-laws are concerned."

"Wow, and you said that out loud and in front of them. I'm impressed. Did Kono have dinner with you guys?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And your mother shared some things with her, with all of us, that I think really helped Kono."

"What'd you tell her, Mom?"

"Nothing, really. I just explained that I completely understood what she was feeling because I've been exactly where Kono is many times."

"Your mother bared her soul, Caroline. I never realized just how hard it was for Libby when I was away on an op."

"It _was_ hard, Mike, but I meant what I told Kono, I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

(Caroline's parents share a look that leaves not doubt that they are still very much in love, and Caroline and Danny look on in quiet respect before exchanging a loving look of their own. The momentary silence is broken when Caroline's mother stands up and sends her husband a meaningful look.)

"It's late and I'm sure you must be tired, Sweetheart. Your father and I are leaving so you can get some rest. Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Libby. Mike."

"Goodnight, Danny."

(Caroline helps Danny straighten up before they go to bed, and he notices the thoughtful look on her face.)

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just thinking that I really need to have a long talk with my Mom. She never told _me_ how she felt when Dad would disappear for weeks on end and I guess I was too caught up in what was going on in my world to notice she was hurting. I think I need to apologize for not being there for her."

"You were a kid, Caroline. There's no way you could have known how your mother felt, and even if you had, you were too young to really understand what was going on."

"Still, we need to talk."

"Well, it's not going to happen tonight. Let's get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 25, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The next couple of days pass in relative quiet for the Five-0 team and they are all grateful for a few "easy" days for a change. On Friday before Sam and Steve are due back from their honeymoon, Caroline stops by the Five-0 office late in the afternoon. Danny, Kono, and Chin are in the conference room trying to organize their reports when she arrives.)

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey, Romeo. So this is what you guys really do; paperwork."

"Lots of paperwork. Too much paperwork. Way, way too much paperwork!"

"Come on, Danny, it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself, Chin. 'Course, nothing's that bad with you these days."

"How is Lana?"

"She's just fine, Caroline, and thank you for asking."

"Think she'd be up for a cookout tomorrow night?"

"Possibly. Got one planned?"

"Well, I was thinking that, since Sam and Steve have been gone for three weeks, there's no food at their house. I thought I'd go shopping and pick up a few things for them and we could grill out at their house tomorrow night. They're getting back around three o'clock tomorrow afternoon, and probably won't want to have to cook when they get home. What do you guys think?"

"I think you're dying to know where Steve took Sam for their honeymoon and you're going to explode if you don't find out as soon as they get off the plane."

"Danny! I just want to do something nice for them. If they happen to be in the mood to share where they went, well, that's just icing on the cake."

"Well, I, for one, think it's a great idea, Caroline. I'll help you. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can put together something everyone will enjoy."

"Thank you, Kono. At least somebody appreciates me."

"Hey, I appreciate you, but I still think you have an ulterior motive."

"What if I do? You want to know where they went just as badly as I do, Danny Williams. You just won't admit it."

"Whatever."

"How about we all meet at their house right after lunch tomorrow? You and Chin can go pick them up at the airport and Kono, Lana, and I will go to the grocery store and get things started. That way, all they'll have to do when they get home is unpack."

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure Lana will be glad to help. And, thank you for including her, Caroline."

"She's part of this family now, Chin, whether she wants to be or not. She gets included in everything we do. . . Heard anything from Tony, Kono?"

"No, but I'm good. I'm sure he'll call as soon as he can."

"Yeah, he will, and if I hear anything at the base, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Caroline, I'd appreciate that."

"Hey, call you parents and get them in on this, too."

"Already did, Romeo. They're not coming over until six or so, though. Dad's taking Mom somewhere special tomorrow. Wouldn't tell me where, just said it was very romantic."

"Your parents are awesome, Caroline. Married thirty-five years and they still act like they're on their honeymoon. I hope I have a marriage like that some day,"

"I have a feeling you will, Kono. Especially if a certain SEAL Lieutenant has anything to say about it."

(The next afternoon, Danny and Chin are at the airport when Sam's and Steve's flight lands. They both look extremely happy as they enter the terminal from the gate and Steve's arm rests possessively around Sam's waist when they walk over to where Danny and Chin are waiting. Danny and Chin, completely not caring whether Steve likes it or not, both grab Sam and give her hugs and kisses on the cheek.)

"Hey, guys! Now that's what I call a proper 'Welcome Home!'"

"Marriage is certainly agreeing with you, Sam. You look like you had a great time on your honeymoon."

"Thank you, Chin. I had an amazing time. 'Course, I would have had a wonderful time if we'd spent every minute of the last three weeks at the house. While where we went was fabulous, what really made it amazing was being with Steve."

"Exactly where did you two go?"

"Can't tell you, Danny."

"Can't tell me? In case you hadn't noticed, your back home now, Sam. I think it's okay if you tell us."

"Nope. I promised Caroline I wouldn't tell anyone until I told her."

"Really?'

"Really."

"Fair enough. You can tell us, Steve."

"Nope."

"No? Sam promised Caroline _she_ wouldn't tell anyone. You didn't."

"Have you taken a good look at my wife lately, Danny?"

"Well, yeah."

"What do you see?"

"Excuse me?"

(Sam and Chin are exchanging knowing smirks as they've both figured out what Steve's getting at. Danny, however, is being his usual, thick-headed self, and can't see the forest for the trees.)

"What do you see when you look at my wife?"

"I see Sam."

"C'mon, Danny, this is not a Kindergarten reading test. Tell me what you see when you look at Sam, and don't hold back. Tell me what you _really_ think."

"I see . . a drop-dead gorgeous, smart, funny, sexy woman."

"Exactly. Now, do you honestly think that I'm going to deliberately say or do anything to make this drop-dead gorgeous, smart, funny, sexy woman mad at me?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, then. Let's get our bags and we can head home. We can all get together later and Sam will tell you where we went."

"Yeah, about that . . Caroline thought you two might appreciate not having to do any major cooking your first night back, so she and Kono, and Lana went grocery shopping and are at your house right now working on stuff to go with the steaks we're going to grill. Mike and Libby are coming, too. Hope you don't mind the company."

"I think it's a great idea. You need to hurry up and marry that woman, Danno."

"Really? _Still_ with the Danno thing?"

"Isn't Tony coming, too."

"Actually, Sam, Tony's been on an op for the last several days. My cousin's been a little down."

"I bet. Maybe we can help cheer her up."


	5. Chapter 5

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 25, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Caroline, Kono, and Lana have things well in hand by the time they get home from the airport, and there are a lot of hugs and smiles all around. Once Sam and Steve have changed into more comfortable clothes and everyone has either a beer or glass of wine, they sit out on the back deck while potatoes are baking and the grill is heating. Although they haven't said a word, it's obvious that Caroline and Kono are dying to hear all the details of Sam's and Steve's honeymoon, and just as obvious that Sam is dying to tell them. Danny can't stand it anymore and "opens the door".)

"Okay, now that we're all here, will you _please_ tell us where you went on your honeymoon before Caroline and Kono jump out of their skin?"

"Aunt Libby and Uncle Mike aren't here, yet."

"Sam."

"Well, gosh, Danny, are you sure it's Caroline and Kono who are dying to know where we went?"

"Sam!"

"My incredibly romantic husband took me to one of the most beautiful places on Earth. He took me to Vienna. At least, that's where we started our honeymoon."

"As in Vienna, Austria? The Swiss Alps, the Danube, the fabulous skiing, the museums, the five star hotels and restaurants Vienna."

"That'd be the one, Caroline."

"What do you mean 'that's where you _started_ the honeymoon?"

"Well, we spent some time in Vienna before we flew to Venice and then ended up in Paris."

"Wow, so where was your favorite place?"

(Steve looks at Sam and she actually _blushes_ at Kono's question. Steve just smirks which makes her blush all the more. Steve finally answers the question for her.)

"Sam has a . . 'fascination' with hotel rooms. Specifically with . . ."

"C'mon, ladies, let's go inside and check on the potatoes"

"Running, Beautiful?"

"Tactical retreat, Sailor."

(By the time Sam, Caroline, Kono, and Lana get to the kitchen, they are all giggling like teenagers, and, yeah, Sam is still blushing. Caroline feels it her duty as Sam's best friend to point out the obvious.)

"Bed, Sam? You went to Austria, Italy, and France and your favorite place was in bed?" (lots of giggles.)

"Hey, it _was_ my _honeymoon_, Caroline."

"Yeah, but, . . .really, Sam?"

"I was with _Steve_!"

"She's got a point, Caroline."

"I'm aware of that, Kono, but the man took her to some of the most romantic places in Europe and she, . . . they, . . . Never mind."

"If it makes you feel any better, Caroline, I promise we took full advantage of the fact we were in some extremely romantic places every chance we got." (more giggles.)

"Did you actually see anything _outside_ your hotel room?"

"Yes, smart ass, we did. We've got a ton of pictures to load when we get around to it, and I'll make sure to email copies to you. And by the way, you've got a honeymoon coming up soon. We'll see how much time you spend outside of your hotel room then." (flat out laughter.)

"Yeah, yeah. I really am glad you had a good time, Sam."

"I know you are. . And thank you for going grocery shopping and thinking up this cookout. I wasn't really looking forward to having to go to the grocery store and then cook dinner as soon as we got home. You know me well."

"That's what BFFs are for. And speaking of BFFs, we have to get started on planning my wedding. Danny practically gave me an ultimatum the other day. Said he's giving me eight weeks to get the wedding planned or we're eloping."

"You most certainly are not!"

"Hold your horses, Sam. I already told him we were not eloping, but I would like to get things 'nailed down.' Truth be told, I'm in just as big a hurry to get married as he is, but don't you dare tell him I said so."

"This from the woman who swore she'd never rush into any relationship again."

"Yeah, well, I hadn't met Danny Williams when I said that."


	6. Chapter 6

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIX **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 26, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(And while the four adult women are in the kitchen giggling like teenage girls, the three adult men are out on the deck acting like, well, "guys".)

"You _had_ to take Sam to Europe for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take her somewhere really special, and I knew she'd wanted to go to Vienna for a long time. What's the problem, Danny?"

"In case you've forgotten, Caroline and I are getting married in a few weeks, and _we're_ going on a honeymoon. How am I supposed to compete with Europe?"

"Honeymoons aren't about competing, Danny; they're about spending time with the woman you love without any distractions."

"Yeah, well, judging from how red Sam's face was a minute ago, you two didn't get distracted by much of anything except each other. I can't believe you made that crack about her fascination with hotel rooms."

"Hey, I happen to love her fascination with hotel rooms!"

"You two went all the way to Europe to spend most of your time in hotel rooms? What's up with that?"

"We didn't spend _all_ our time in our room and we have the pictures to prove it."

"Whatever. I still have to figure out where to take Caroline and still be able to afford to eat for the next year."

"Danny, Caroline will be happy wherever you go. She loves you. The only thing she's going to care about is that the two of you are alone and don't have to worry about one of you getting a call to go in to work."

"Steve's right, Brah. Don't get all stressed out over where to go on your honeymoon or you'll both be miserable."

"Listen, try to figure out where she might like to go and I might know someone who can get you there."

"I've already asked her and she said she wanted me to surprise her."

"Talk to Sam."

"Yeah."

(In the kitchen, Sam has opened another bottle of wine and the four women are sitting around the table discussing plans for Caroline's and Danny's wedding. While Kono is actively participating in the conversation, the other three women can tell that she is really missing Tony. Sam suggests that Caroline and Lana take some beers out to the guys while she and Kono put together the salad, and Lana quickly picks up on the fact that Sam really wants to talk to Kono. As soon as she and Caroline are out the door, Sam pulls stuff for the salad out of the fridge and the two young women start cutting up veggies. Because they have their backs to the door, neither young woman is aware that Steve, who was on his way in to get the steaks, has quietly come inside and is standing just inside the door to the deck listening to their conversation.)

"How long's he been gone?"

"Six days."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't get any easier."

"At least Steve's in the Reserves."

"But he wasn't when we first met, and he could be called back to Active Duty at any time. . . My father was a SEAL and I can remember him disappearing for weeks, sometimes months, at a time. My mother would always smile and tell me Daddy was "doing his job" and that I shouldn't worry, but there were a lot of nights when I'd hear her crying after I'd gone to bed. My Mom and Aunt Libby used to say that there should be a special medal for women who loved SEALS because they endured as much, if not more, stress as their men. I never understood that until I fell in love with Steve."

"I'm scared, Sam, because I honestly don't know if I can do this. Tony told me he thought I was made of sterner stuff than the other women he'd dated, but I'm not so sure."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Being a SEAL is very much a part of who and what Tony Montgomery is, Kono. If you meant what you just said, then you have to accept him as he as and do whatever it takes to make your relationship work. . . I know Aunt Libby's already told you that you can talk to her about this at any time, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, too."

(Steve, a look of utter compassion on his face, makes his presence known by stepping into the room and putting one arm around Sam and the other around Kono.)

"We both are, Kono. We're family and family is always there for one another. And for the record, I agree with Tony. I think you've got what it takes to be a member of 'the club'.

"Eavesdropping, Sailor?"

"Just doing a little recon, Beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 27, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Kono thanks both Sam and Steve for caring and she and Sam finish up the salad. Caroline walks into the kitchen reading a text on her cellular phone and laughing and explains that she just got a text from her mother saying her parents had to "straighten up" around their rental house, "catch up on laundry that was piling up", and "do some grocery shopping", so they wouldn't be coming to dinner after all. These are the same excuses Sam and Steve, Caroline and Danny, and Kono and Tony used a few weeks back during the situation with the arms dealer in order to have a little time to themselves to "get busy", and now the Thrashers are turning the tables on them. Steve makes a comment about hoping he and Sam will still be "getting busy" after thirty-five years or marriage and Sam sends him a "You'd better believe it, big boy" look that sends all of them into peals of laughter. By the time the steaks are grilled to everyone's specifications, the rest of dinner is ready and the seven friends sit outside and eat on the deck. They are about halfway through dinner when Kono's cellular phone rings. One look at her face when she checks the caller I.D. leaves not doubt in anyone's mind that the caller is none other than Lt. Tony Montgomery. Excusing herself with an excited grin, Kono steps inside the house to take the call with Steve telling her to invite Tony over as they can throw another steak on the grill. While they're all relieved that Tony's okay, Chin looks the most relieved of all.)

"Thank goodness. Kono just hasn't been herself since Tony's been gone."

"She's in love, Chin. Of course she hasn't been herself. Women don't like it when their men aren't around."

"Like you'd know, Lana. I'm beginning to think you and Chin are attached at the hip."

"Danny!"

"What? Come on, Caroline, they've been out every night for two straight weeks."

"And that's your business because, Romeo?"

"Because we're all family and family knows what each other's doing."

"Oh, God, I hope not!" (more giggles from the ladies at Lana's outburst.)

"Well, Lana, we don't know _exactly_ what everybody's up to. 'Course, with Sam and Steve it's pretty much a given. Just think rabbits."

"Oh, like you and Danny don't do exactly the same thing every chance you get."

"Well, hey, Sam, let's not leave Kono and Tony out."

"Um, Caroline, since you said I'm part of this family now, does that mean that Chin and I have to play 'catch up'?"

(The conversation between the three women has been rapid-fire, but any response to Lana's laughingly asked question never comes as Kono literally "bounces" out of the house with a huge grin on her face.)

"Tony's on his way. Said you could wait until he got here to put his steak on the grill because he likes his bloody."

"My kind of guy."

"Yeah, well, you and Steve and Tony are in the minority, Sam, because the rest of us have better since than to flirt with getting food poisoning."

"The way I hear it, Danny, before you met Caroline, you'd flirt with anything."

"Would he now?"

"She said _before_ I met you, Caroline! Thanks, Sam, really."

"Anytime Danno."

"God, now Sam's doing it!"

"Well, like Steve says; it's kind of catchy."

"Give it up, Brah, you're stuck with it."

"I thought you, or all people, Chin, would be on my side. Damn, does no one have my back here?"

"I've got your back, Romeo, and everything that goes with it."

(Kono, relieved and excited that she's going to be able to see Tony very soon, laughs at the good-natured banter that's flying fast and furiously around the table. She catches Sam's eye and sees understanding there. Sam reaches over and squeezes Kono's hand reassuringly. Steve, having gotten up to go in and get another steak, leans down and speaks softly so that only Sam and Kono can hear him.)

"You and Tony don't have to hang around if you don't want to. As soon as we feed the man feel free to go catch up on laundry or go grocery shopping, or whatever."

"Thanks, Steve. I think we have a lot of things to catch up on."

(Tony arrives a few minutes later and Kono jumps up to go through the house and meet him at the front door. The greeting she has in mind is not one suited for public consumption, and she doesn't think her friends will mind one bit if it takes them a few minutes to join them on the deck. The moment Tony steps through the door, Kono launches herself into his arms and is kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Smart man that he is, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her right back. When they are finally forced to come up for air, she quickly runs her eyes over his handsome face in an she's doing, Tony stands perfectly still and waits until she's satisfied before speaking.)

"I'm fine, K. I'm also starving."

"Let's go get you fed, then, and after you eat, we're heading straight to my apartment."

"Anxious, are we?"

"Damned straight! Aren't you?"

"You're kidding, right? . I missed you, K."

"Bet I missed you more."

"Wouldn't count on it. I carried you in my heart every minute I was gone, and you didn't let me down. You were there when I needed you."

"I'll never let you down, Tony. Caroline's mom and Sam explained some things to me while you were gone. I promise you that, no matter how hard it gets when you're away, I will always be here for you to come home to. I love you enough to live through a hundred lifetimes of you being gone."

"Wow. . K., that's . . No one's ever . . Damn."

"Wow, indeed. The mighty SEAL team leader is speechless. Wonder what other miracles I can accomplish tonight?"

"Um, okay. Trying to decide if I really need to eat or not, 'cause, you know, we could just go straight to your place."

"Un uh. Food first. You're going to need your strength for what I have in mind. Now, move it, Lieutenant. Food's out on the deck."

"Yes, Ma'am!"


	8. Chapter 8

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 27, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: Sorry, folks, not quite sure what's up with my computer, but several words either got left out or misspelled in the last chapter. Ran spell check and went back and reread entire chapter before I saved and posted, but it still posted incorrectly. It's correct in my document file, so I don't know what's up unless there's a glitch in the document manager on . Will try to repost it again later. Michelle**

(While Kono and Tony are having their reunion in the house, Sam, Caroline, and Lana have resumed their conversation from earlier; much to the amusement of Steve and Danny who are enjoying watching Chin squirm in a slightly self-conscious manner.)

"Okay, in answer to your earlier question, Lana, whether or not you and Chin want to play 'catch up' is up to you, but don't expect the rest of us to wait on you, and the 'rabbits' remark, Caroline? Steve McGarrett? A bunny rabbit? Really?"

"Yeah, didn't really think that one through."

"You know, we could try to catch up, but, honestly, I don't want to kill the man."

"Hey, you're a nurse!"

"There is that."

(Steve and Danny are both doing their damnedest not to laugh out loud at poor Chin who looks horrified at the matter-of-fact manner in which Sam, Caroline, and Lana are discussing "things". Usually one of the first ones to figure out when he's being played, Chin is so not getting it at the moment, and the girls are having a large time at his expense; especially Lana. Before the girls get totally out of hand, however, Kono and Tony walk out onto the deck. After shaking hands with Steve, Danny and Chin, Tony accepts the beer Steve hands him and slides his arm around Kono's waist. It's obvious that he wants, _needs_, to have her close and Sam and Steve exchange a look of understanding. They've both been where Tony is and know how important it is to be able to simply hold the person you love after you've been on an intense op. They can both see the signs of strain in Tony's face that everyone else, with the possible exception of Kono, can't. Wherever he was and whatever he was doing took a lot out of him and what he needs most right now is Kono. Although the joking back and forth continues while they all finish dinner, it is not as intense as it was before Tony's arrival. Once he has finished eating, he and Kono make their excuses and head for her apartment. Caroline and Danny and Lana and Chin follow soon after and Sam and Steve are finally alone in their home. Caroline and Lana helped clean up before they left, so there is nothing left for Sam and Steve to do but relax and enjoy the rest of their evening. They are standing outside the front door watching Caroline and Danny leave, and, when Sam turns to walk back inside, she is surprised to find herself swept up into Steve's strong arms. Giving her that sexy little smile she absolutely adores, Steve carries her inside and shuts the door with his foot.)

"It's our first night here as husband and wife. I should've done this when we came back here after our wedding or when we first got home this afternoon, but I messed up, so I guess it's better late than never. . . Welcome home, Mrs. McGarrett."

"You like doing that, don't you?"

"What?"

"Calling me, 'Mrs. McGarrett'."

"Dammed right, I do! I don't want there to be any doubt in anyone's mind that you are my wife."

"Me, either. . . I love you so much, Steve."

"I know you do, Sam. Love you, too."

"Steve . . "

"Yeah?"

"I'm . . .Sorry."

"For?"

"Hurting you the way I did all those years."

"Sam . . ."

"No, let me finish. I didn't realize until I was talking to Kono earlier that part of the reason I kept trying to run away from you was because I didn't want to be in 'the club'. For years, I'd seen what being the wife of a SEAL did to my mother and Aunt Libby, and I didn't want to be in that situation. And then I met you and I got scared because you were a SEAL and I was falling in love with you. I very stupidly thought that, if I kept you at arm's length, I couldn't get hurt."

(By now they have reached their bedroom and Steve gently lays Sam down on the bed. He looks down into her beautiful emerald green eyes and tries to reassure her with the love in his.)

"Sam . . ."

"I kept telling myself that I could deal with it as long as I didn't tell you I loved you, but I finally figured out that saying, or not saying the words, didn't make a damned bit of difference in how I felt. You are an extraordinary man, Steve. I'll never understand how you put up with my crap all those years."

"I love you, Sam. I knew the day I met you that there would never be another woman as perfect in my life. I knew that we had been made for each other and that you'd figure it our sooner or later."

"Kono's obviously a lot smarter than I am because she got it right away."

"I think she got it because she knows what we went through, Sam."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm so sorry for putting you through all that. I swear I'll never again deliberately do anything to hurt you, Steve. You're my life."

"You're my other half, too, Beautiful." 


	9. Chapter 9

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER NINE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 28, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve slowly awakens to the sensation of his wife's mouth nuzzling his neck and her nails scraping down his abdomen with just enough pressure to give him goose bumps. He's lying flat on his back and Sam is leaning up and over him; her hair tickling his skin wherever it touches him. Feigning sleep is one of his SEAL skills that Steve excels at, and he decides that it would definitely be to his tactical advantage to utilize that particular skill at this moment. Before he gets too caught up in what Sam's doing to think straight, Steve quickly sends up a prayer of thanks that this stunningly beautiful, sensual, and sometimes insatiable woman is his and his alone. By the time he's through, Sam has shifted so that her mouth is dangerously close to his manhood, and she's aware that he's awake. Her voice is low and extremely sexy when she speaks, and the sound of it only increases his desire.)

"Give it up, Steve. I know you're awake and have been for the last several minutes. Good thing I'm not a tango or you'd be toast."

"Not likely, Sam. Ever heard of drawing the enemy in close enough to eliminate them without a sound?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the enemy."

"No, Ma'am, you most certainly are not. Then again, maybe I should show you what I'd do if you were."

(Before Sam can blink Steve has grabbed her, flipped them over so that he is lying on top of her, and has both her wrists pinned to the bed beside her head. The momentary surprise on her face is quickly replaced with a look of pure lust that causes Steve's heart rate to increase dramatically and she slowly smiles up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. She sees the desire in her husband's eyes and flirts with the idea of making him wait for what he wants, but then he kisses her with a great deal of passion and all thoughts of playing with him go right out the window. When he finally lifts his head, Sam is nearly breathless and the playfulness has completely left her eyes. Steve knows that the spot just above her collarbone is very sensitive and his mouth swoops down so his teeth can gently bite into her highly sensitized flesh. Sam arches up off the bed and into his rock hard body the moment he touches her and a low moan escapes her lips. Steve is still firmly holding her hands in place beside her head and she desperately wants he hands free so that she can touch him. She tries to break his hold on her but he just tightens his grip in response.)

"Let me go, Steve."

"Nope. You thought you were going to play with me this morning, Sam, but you couldn't do it. I, however, can."

"Steve."

"Samantha."

"Please, Steve, I want, no, I _need_ to touch you!"

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but we're going to do this my way."

"Damn it, Steve! Let me . . ."

(But he cuts her off by kissing her again. He shifts so that his erection is rubbing against her stomach, and Sam is beginning to get desperate. It doesn't take long before Steve is feeling the same way, and, just as he loosens his hold on her wrists, the phone rings. Both of them immediately stop moving and look at one another with matching expressions of deep regret. Steve sighs heavily as he reaches out with one hand and snags the phone.)

"McGarrett . . . "

"Hi, Steve!"

"Hello, Gracie. You're up early this morning."

"I was too excited to sleep any longer. Daddy told me you and Sam got home yesterday, and I wanted to talk to you both. Did you have a good time on your honeymoon?"

"We did. We took a lot of pictures, and we'll show then to you the next time we see you."

(By now, both Sam and Steve are smiling because, even though Grace interrupted what was promising to be some seriously outstanding sex, they both love Grace Williams and have missed her the past three weeks.)

"How about today?"

"Aren't you at your Mom's?"

"Well, I am right now, but Mom and Stan have to go to a party this afternoon, and Daddy and Caroline are going to a concert with her mom and dad. My mom was going to call our housekeeper and ask her to come and stay with me, even though it's supposed to be her day off and she probably wants to spend it with her family and then she'll be all grumpy for a week, and Mom and Stan will make me be really quiet and not make any messes so Rosa won't get mad and quit, but I'd much rather spend the day with you and Sam. That is, if it's okay with you."

(Steve cannot help but laugh at the blatant manipulative tactics Grace is using, and decides that, if the little girl wants to spend the day with him and Sam _that_ badly, she should get what she wants. After asking Grace to hold on a minute, Steve places his hand firmly over the phone and turns to Sam.)

"Rachel and Stan have to go to a party this afternoon and Caroline and Danny are going to a concert with her parents. Grace wants to spend the afternoon with us. Otherwise, she's going to have to stay with their housekeeper."

"That sweet little girl is not going to spend the day with their housekeeper! Let me grab my cell and call Danny."

"Gracie, Sam's going to call your dad and see if he'll make sure it's okay with your mom for you to come over."

"I knew it'd be okay with you, Steve! I've missed you and Sam so much; it's been forever since I saw you. Tell me everywhere you went and everything you did on your honeymoon!"

"Why don't we wait until this afternoon to do that? I'll make sure we upload our pictures to the computer before you get here so you can see them."

(Meanwhile, Sam has walked into the kitchen and called Danny. He's a little breathless when he answers the phone and Sam just smirks.)

"Tell Caroline not to _ever_ again make a smart-assed crack about me and Steve."

"Good morning to you, too, Sam."

"I hear you and Caroline are going to a concert with Uncle Mike and Aunt Libby this afternoon."

"Yeah, we are. How'd you hear about that?"

"From your very precocious daughter. Steve's on the phone with her right now."

"Grace called you at . . seven o'clock on a Sunday morning?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because, A, she loves us, missed us terribly, and wants to hear all about our honeymoon, and, B, she does not want to have to stay with their housekeeper this afternoon. She wants to stay with us, which is perfectly fine except I have a feeling Rachel has no idea Gracie called. I need you to call Rachel and make sure it's okay."

"Wow, Sam, I'm sorry. Grace should know better than to call you this early in the morning and invite herself over."

"No, Danny, it's not a problem, really! Just call Rachel for me, please, and don't you dare even think about fussing at Grace! Steve and I both love that little girl and we've missed her, too!"

"Give me a few minutes. I'll call you back, and, thanks, Sam. I was a little concerned about Grace having to stay with their housekeeper this afternoon, but didn't know what to do about it.."

"Well, now you do. Call Rachel."


	10. Chapter 10

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 29, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Sam walks back into their bedroom to hear Steve laughing at something Gracie said. Tossing her cellular phone on her bedside table, she slips back into bed and Steve looks at her expectantly. She tells him about her conversation with Danny, and Steve tells Grace that her father is going to call her mother. About the time he relays this information to the little girl, he hears a phone ringing.)

"I'll bet that's Danno now, Gracie. Tell you what, your Dad's going to call Sam back after he talks to your Mom, and if she says you can come over, one of us will call you back and let you know what time we'll pick you up. Okay?"

"Can you come get me in Sam's Porsche?"

"Afraid not, Sweetheart. Sam's car doesn't have enough room for all three of us. Don't you like my truck?"

"Well, yeah, but I like Sam's car better. Sorry, Steve."

"It's okay, Gracie. I like Sam's car better, too."

"I love you, Steve. And I love, Sam, too."

"We love you, Grace. Talk to you soon."

(Steve's cellular phone lands with a soft thud on his bedside table, and he drops back on the bed and rolls over to face Sam. She is lying on her side with her head propped on one hand admiring her husband's muscular body, and Steve is more than happy to pick up right where they left off before Grace called. He starts to reach for her, but she holds up her other hand to stop him and shakes her head.)

"Still waiting for Danny to call back, remember?"

"Damn. . . Okay, we'll still have time before we pick up Gracie."

"Not so fast, Sailor. You were being a really bad boy before Gracie called. I just might have to punish you for your extremely irritating behavior."

"Oh, really? Two can play that game, you know."

"Bring it, Commander."

(But before their "play" can go any further, Sam's cellular phone rings. Shooting Steve a look that promises he'll thoroughly enjoy whatever they do, Sam reaches over and grabs her phone.)

"Hey, Danny."

"There's a problem."

"Oh? What?"

"Some big, important client flew in this morning from Istanbul, and Stan's boss just called and asked him and Rachel to pick the client and his wife up from their hotel and spend the day with them before bringing them to the party this afternoon. Caroline and I were going to do a couple of things for the wedding this morning before meeting her parents, but we're going to get Grace instead. We'll bring her over to your house after lunch."

"No. You and Caroline need to take care of your wedding. Steve and I will go over to Rachel's and get Gracie right now and she can spend the day with us."

"Thanks, Sam, but I can't ask you to give up your whole day."

"You didn't. We volunteered."

"Really, Sam, you guys don't have to do that."

"Yes, we do. Caroline is like the sister I never had. You are about to become my 'brother-in-law', and, Gracie, therefore, is about to become my niece. We're family, remember?"

"Uh, does that mean that I'm going to have to be related to Steve?" (Sam just laughs.)

"Yeah, Danny, I'm afraid it does. Call Rachel back and tell her we'll be there in about thirty or forty-five minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate this."

(Sam is still laughing when she turns back over, but there is a fierce scowl on Steve's face.)

"What?"

"You just told Danny we'd pick Grace up in half and hour."

"Yeah. So?"

"Sam."

"Where's that steely control you're so famous for, Sailor?"

"Sam!"

"Steve, Stan's boss just called him and asked him and Rachel to spend the day entertaining an important client who just flew in from Istanbul, and Caroline and Danny need to take care of some things for their wedding this morning. Don't you remember how desperate you were for _us_ to get married? Besides, you want to see Gracie as badly as I do. We'll get back to our little "dance" tonight after we take Gracie home. Okay?"

"You're killing me, Sam. But, yeah, okay. . . If we're going to pick Gracie up in thirty minutes, we need to hit the shower. Now."

"Oh, no, you don't. You go first. If take a shower together, we won't be seeing Gracie for a couple of hours."

(Steve, knowing he's been caught, just smirks at Sam. Exactly thirty minutes later, Sam and Steve arrive at Rachel's and Stan's to pick up Grace. Rachel falls all over herself thanking Sam and Steve for their generosity in taking Grace for the day, and hands Steve a small tote bag that has Grace's swimsuit, towel, and a change of clothes. After Grace practically flies down the stairs and hugs Steve and then Sam, they make sure Rachel has both their cellular numbers and they have hers and Stan's, and then the three leave with Grace sitting between Sam and Steve.)

"So, what do you want to do today, Gracie?"

"I don't care. I'm just really glad I get to spend the day with you and Sam."

"Yeah, we're glad we get to spend some time with you, too."

"Where'd you go on your honeymoon, Sam?"

"Steve took me to Vienna, Austria, Venice, Italy, and Paris, France. Have you ever heard of any of those places, Gracie?"

"We learned about Paris in school. That's the place that has the big, funny-looking tower, right?"

"That's right. It's called the Eiffel Tower and it was built in 1889. It's named after Gustave Eiffel, the man who designed it. It's over a thousand feet tall, and is the second tallest structure in the whole country of France."

"Tell me about the other places you went, Sam."

"Well, Venice is in the northern part of Italy, and one of it's nicknames is 'The Floating City' because it's built across seventeen small islands and is connected by bridges. People travel from place to place by boats along the canals that run through the city. Some of the most beautiful buildings in the world are located in Venice, and there are some wonderful art galleries and museums there, too."

"Venice is where Romeo and Juliet lived, isn't it, Sam?"

"No, Romeo and Juliet lived in Verona, Italy according to William Shakespeare when he wrote the play. How do you know about Romeo and Juliet?"

"My friend Sarah's older sister is in high school and they're reading Romeo and Juliet now. Sarah and I sneak into her sister's room and read her books when she's not there. I wanted to read it because Caroline calls Daddy 'Romeo' sometimes."

"Ah. Did you like the book?"

"Not really. The words are all funny and don't make much sense, but Sarah's sister and her all friends say that Romeo is 'to die for', whatever that means."

(Sam and Steve exchange amused looks over the top of Gracie's head, and Steve's beginning to realize that he doesn't mind the fact that he and Sam were interrupted after all.)

"It means they really like Romeo."

"Oh, they think he's 'hot'. What about the other place you went?"

"Vienna is the capital of the Republic of Austria and has many museums and art galleries, too. Some of the world's greatest composers were from, or lived in, Vienna. It's also the home of the Spanish Riding School where the world-famous white, Lipizzan Stallions are housed, and the world's oldest zoo is located there, as well. Vienna is also home to some of the most beautiful churches in the world, but the best thing, to me, is the scenery."

"So, you guys just went to art galleries and museums and rode around on boats on your honeymoon?"

"Well, yeah, Gracie, but it was a lot more fun than it sounds."

(Grace thinks over Sam's words for a few moments before looking first at Steve and then back at Sam. The expression on her face is priceless, and both adults have to work really hard to keep from laughing out loud.)

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Don't want to hear anymore about our honeymoon?"

"Maybe later, Steve."

"Okay, Sweetie. . . Apparently our honeymoon was boring, Sam."

"Well, duh, Steve. Of course it was. We didn't go to the beach."

"Can we call and see if Kono and Tony and Uncle Chin and Lana want to come, too?"

"Well, Tony's been gone for a while and he just got back last night. He and Kono probably want to spend some time with each other, and your Uncle Chin and Lana may have something going on today, too."

"Oh. Maybe we can call them later and see?"

"We'll see. Have you had breakfast?"

"I was too excited about seeing you and Steve to eat."

"I've got an idea. Why don't I take my two best girls out for breakfast? Think you can eat something now, Grace?"

"If we go to Eggs 'N Things, Steve."

"Eggs 'N Things it is."


	11. Chapter 11

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 29, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: A thousand apologies and a big Thank You to Jamie who pointed out that Romeo and Juliet actually takes place in Verona, Italy and not Venice. Can't believe I made that boo boo since R & J is my favorite from Mr. Shakespeare! Anyway, I have gone back and rewritten Chapter Ten, so please reread! Michelle**

(Steve, Sam, and Grace have a wonderful breakfast and, even though she wasn't too keen on hearing about museums and art galleries on the way to the restaurant, Grace starts asking more specific questions about the places they visited and Sam sits back and listens as Steve does a wonderful job of describing each and every one of them vividly. Grace is spellbound by Steve's descriptions, and Sam finds herself visualizing the beautiful countries they were in as Steve's voice flows over her. Watching him with Grace, Sam feels her heart flood with love and, surprisingly, longing to see him with _their_ children. His face is very animated as he speaks, and his smile makes her heart do funny little flip flops. By the time they've finished eating and are heading back to their house and the beach there, Sam is toying with the idea of putting her Naval career on hold to have a baby. Once they're settled down on the beach with blankets and a cooler of water, Grace demands to go swimming so Steve dutifully takes her little hand in his large one and off they go. Sam is lying on her back soaking up the sun a little later when droplets of cold water abruptly land all over her."

"C'mon, Sam, you have to come in the water and play with me and Steve!"

"Okay, Gracie, I'm coming. I left a message on Kono's cellular phone and one on Uncle Chin's. Maybe they'll call back in a little while and we can meet them for lunch. How's that sound?"

"Good, but if they can't come it'll be okay. I like spending time with you and Steve."

"We like spending time with you, too, Nugget."

"What's a 'nugget'?"

"In the Navy, a 'nugget' is someone who is just entering Flight School. You told me you wanted to learn to fly, so you're a . . . "

"Nugget! . . I'm going to a 'nugget' for a long time, aren't I, Sam?"

"'Fraid so, Sweetie. But, I promised you I'd teach you to fly, and I never break my promises, at least, not deliberately. You just have to grow up a little more before we can start."

"Steve! Sam says I'm a 'nugget'!"

(The three spend the rest of the morning playing in the water and Grace is beyond delighted when Steve starts tickling Sam until she's gasping for air. When he picks Sam up and throws her out into the deeper water, "war" is declared, and Sam retaliates by pulling Steve under. Gracie giggles loudly as she watches the two adults playing like she and her friends do, and she decides that she very much likes staying with Sam and Steve. A little while later, Sam's cellular phone rings and, because Sam and Steve are still in the water, Gracie answers it when she sees Kono's name pop up on the caller I.D.)

"Hello, Kono."

"Grace?"

"It's me. Steve's throwing Sam in the water so she can't come to the phone right now."

"Steve's throwing Sam . . .Are you at their house?"

"Um hmm. I'm spending the day with them."

"O-kay. Would you happen to know why Sam called me earlier, Grace?"

"She wanted to invite you and Tony to go to the beach with us. Can you come?"

"Uh, well, let me talk to Tony and see."

"Please come, Kono. I know Tony just got home for his trip last night, but I haven't got to spend any time with you lately, and . . I miss you."

(And of course Kono just melts at Grace's sweet words and pleading tone. She asks Grace to hold on for a minute, explains what's going on to Tony, and resumes her conversation with Grace.)

"Okay, Kiddo, we'll come. What time?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Sam and Steve. I'll get them to call you back as soon as one of them wins the battle."

"Wins the . . Never mind. Just get one of them to call me, Grace."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too, Grace."

(A few minutes later, Steve's cellular phone rings and Grace, naturally, answers it, too. This time, it's Chin.)

"Hi, Uncle Chin."

"Hello, Grace. Who's winning the battle?"

"Looks pretty much like a tie to me."

"That so? I would have thought Steve would be winning since Sam spends all her time in the air."

"Sam's holding her own right now. 'Course, if Steve starts getting all mushy, she'll cave."

(Grace hears strange sounds on the other end of the phone and doesn't realize that what she's hearing is Chin trying desperately not to choke on his laughter.)

"Are you okay, Uncle Chin?"

"Yeah, Grace, I'm fine. Would you ask Steve to call me when one of them wins or they declare a truce, please?"

"Sure, Uncle Chin. Can you and Lana go to the beach with us? Kono and Tony are coming."

"I'm pretty sure Lana and I are too, but I need to talk to Steve."

"Okay, I'll tell him to call you. Love you, Uncle Chin!"

"Love you, Grace."

(Sam and Steve finally do declare a truce as neither of them can get the upper hand and they are both starting to tire. Grace joins them in the water and starts splashing first one and then the other so that she can get in on the battle, too. A little later, all three of them are surprised to look toward the house and see Kono, Tony, Chin, and Lana walking toward them grinning. They come out of the water and meet their guests at their blanket.)

"So, which one of you won the war?"

"What war?"

"The one Grace said you and Steve were having when I talked to her a little while ago."

"Huh?"

"Oops, sorry, Steve. I forgot to tell you that Kono and Uncle Chin called a little while ago."

"Kono called me and said she'd called Sam but Grace answered and said you were throwing Sam in the water, so Kono called me and then I called you and Grace answered and said Sam was holding her own but would cave if you started getting all 'mushy'. Naturally, we all decided we should come right over and make sure you were all okay since we really couldn't tell who was taking care of who."

(Although Chin has kept a perfectly straight face while explaining their presence, he, and the other three people with him, dissolve into laughter as he finishes speaking. Sam and Steve, exchange a look between them and then cast questioning looks at Grace who smiles adorably. Neither Sam nor Steve can resist Grace, and they, too, start laughing.)

"I'm not so sure you should go to Flight School, Gracie. I'm thinking you might be better suited to BUD/S."

"What's that, Steve?"

"SEAL school."

"Yeah, she's got op planning and manipulation down to an art."

"And she's also pretty good at E and E, Tony."

"What's 'E and E', Sam?"

"Evade and Escape, Nugget."


	12. Chapter 12

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve explains how Grace ended up spending the day with them to the others while they walk back up to the house. It's getting close to lunchtime, and Grace, still in completely charge of things, declares that she would very much like to have hot dogs and French fries for lunch. The adults just look at one another and shake their heads. Steve starts the grill while Sam heads into the kitchen to see if they have the aforementioned hotdogs and French fries. Discovering that they don't, she asks Steve to make a run to the grocery store and Tony quickly volunteers to go with him. Within minutes, the two men are in Steve's truck and on their way to the store.)

"What's on your mind, Lieutenant?"

"I need to ask a favor of you, Boss."

"Shoot."

"I'm probably going to be away a lot the next few months. I need to know that Kono's okay. I mean, I know she can take care of herself, but . ."

"She's in 'the club', Tony. It wasn't easy on her, but she made it, and she's got a lot of people who care about her, about both of you. We're going to look out for her."

"Yeah, I already knew that. I guess I just needed to hear you say it. . . She's the one."

(It's a good thing they're stopped at a traffic light because

_that_ comment causes Steve to glance over at Tony and give him a hard stare for a moment before turning back to look out the windshield.)

"Have you asked her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure it'd be fair to her."

"You think it's fair to her now?"

"To be honest, Boss, I don't know what to think. I am so in love with this beautiful, smart, incredible woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I don't want to put her through the waiting and wondering and worrying every time I leave."

"Little late for that, don't you think?" (heavy sigh from Steve) "Your feelings aren't going to change, Tony. Neither are hers. Trying to run from this will make both of you even more miserable. Just ask Sam. If you love her and she loves you then you're both going have to be willing to do whatever it takes to make it work."

"Where I'm going, what I'll be doing . . . There's a chance I won't be coming back. . . I don't want to hurt her like that."

"You're not listening, Lieutenant. The woman's in love with you. She's going to be hurt like that whether you're together or not. At this point, if you break it off with her in a misguided effort to protect her, you're going to hurt her, and yourself, even more."

"Yeah, okay. . . (Tony pulls a key out of his pocket.) This is the key to my apartment. I'm going to leave a letter there for Kono if, you know, something should happen to me and I don't make it back. I'd appreciate it if you'd make sure she gets it. It'll be in the center drawer of my desk in the extra bedroom."

"I'll make sure she gets it, but don't force me to have to put that letter in her hands, Lieutenant."

"I'm going to do my damnedest not to, Boss."

'Tony, you need to ask her."

"I know."

(When they get back to the house they find Grace explaining, in great detail, how the "battle" went between Sam and Steve. Grace has decided that she should embellish things so as to make her description more entertaining, and Sam, Kono, Lana, and Chin are all laughing uproariously when Steve and Tony walk out onto the deck. Tony joins Kono on the loveseat and Sam goes inside with Steve to start lunch. Once they're in the kitchen, Sam glances up and sees a slightly troubled expression on Steve's face. She knows her husband well and can tell that he has something on his mind.)

"What'd Tony want to talk about?"

"His letter."

"Oh. . . Something big is going down and he's in the middle of it."

"Yeah. . . . He's going to ask Kono to marry him."

"It was just a matter of time."

"I'm beginning to get a feel for what it's like for those left behind. How'd you do it, Sam? How'd you not go stark, raving mad every time I left you?"

"Because I knew you loved me and would do everything in your power to come back to me. And because I loved you and had to trust that God wouldn't bring us together just to take you away from me."

"He's going to be away a lot for the next few months. Our girl's going to need every one of us, and God help me if I have to give her Tony's letter."

"Tony's good at what he does, Steve, you said so yourself. Now that he has Kono to come home to, he'll have even more of a reason to stay alive."

"There are no guarantees in life, Sam, especially for SEALs."

"No, they're aren't, but he's got a Hell of an incentive."

"If I were to be called up to Active Duty I know that, even though it'd be hard on you, you'd be able to handle it. Kono's not military, Sam. It's going to be really hard on her."

"And we'll all be there for her, Steve. We'll get her through this; every single time Tony deploys."

"Yeah, we will. . . I love you, Mrs. McGarrett."

"Right back at 'ya, Sailor."

(When Sam and Steve go back out to the deck, they both pick up on the fact that Tony is much more relaxed and he's telling Grace that he'll be happy to teach her some tactics for winning a water fight should she decide to engage Sam and Steve in another one. Grace is, of course, thoroughly delighted at having found a new ally, and makes sure that she's sitting next to Tony at every opportunity much to Kono's amusement. After lunch, Sam explains that, as a nugget, Grace has to help with the clean-up detail and they all smile when Grace's little face screws up into a frown as she throws Sam a sloppy salute and a disgruntled "Aye, aye, Commander" which makes them all laugh outright. As soon as everything is squared away from lunch, the group loads up and heads out to one of Kono's favorite surfing spots. Grace is especially excited when Steve puts not only Sam's surfboard, but his, as well, into his truck, and, sitting between him and Sam once again, she starts asking questions.)

"Are you going to surf, Steve?"

"I am."

"Wow, you can do all kinds of neat things!"

"He most certainly can, Gracie. All kinds of really neat things."

"Like what, Sam?"

(And Steve sends an amused smirk in Sam's direction and is thoroughly enjoying her discomfiture as she scrambles to answer Grace's question with something appropriate for a nine year old.)

"Well, obviously he knows how to surf, although I'm better, he swims like a fish, he's a pretty fast runner, he's good at rock climbing, he's a great softball player and not too shabby at basketball, either."

"I didn't know you could do all that, Steve. Can we go rock climbing sometime?"

"Well, sure, Gracie, but I think we'd better talk to your Dad about that first."

"Yeah, Danno probably doesn't want me to learn how. He's always afraid I'll get hurt."

"Sweetheart, you father loves you very much, and, of course he doesn't want you to get hurt. None of us do."

"I know, but maybe if you asked him he let me go."

"We'll see. Right now, though, we're here so let's get everything unloaded so I can show you that _I'm_ really a better surfer than Sam."

"In your dreams, Sailor!"


	13. Chapter 13

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve, as it turns out, is a very good surfer, and an impromptu surfing competition gets going with Grace acting as the judge, with the assistance of Lana and her Uncle Chin, and telling everyone that they can score from one to ten with ten being the best. Kono, of course, is awarded a ten every time she makes a run. Sam is the next highest scorer with eights and nines, and Steve and Tony usually earn sixes or sevens. It's quite obvious that Grace is partial to the girls, but the guys take their "low" marks in stride. After they've all made six or seven runs, they decide to take a break and Chin picks up Kono's surf board and takes Grace by the hand out into the shallow water. He is very patient and works with Grace until she is able to float by herself and even start paddling around from place to place without any assistance. Sam, Steve, and Lana are all shouting words of encouragement to the little girl and applaud whenever she does something well. Kono and Tony excuse themselves and walk down the beach a little ways away from everyone else. Kono knows Tony has something on his mind, and she very patiently waits for him to tell her what it is as they walk with their arms around each other's waists. When they are a goodly distance from the others, Tony stops and turns to face Kono with his hands resting on her waist. She slips her arms around his neck and looks up at him expectantly.)

"I love you, K."

"I love you, too."

"The next few months are going to be . . hard for us, Kono. I'm going to be away a lot of the time, and my job's going to get pretty intense. I know you have a lot of people here who love you and will be there for you, and I don't want to lose you, but . . ."

"If you say I can walk away from you, from us, I swear I'm going to break your jaw, Tony Montgomery! How could you even think I'd ever voluntarily walk away from you? You're my whole world; you're my life. Yeah, it was hard when you were gone, and it'll be hard when you leave again, but being with you is worth every second of hurt I feel when you're not here. I knew what I was getting into when we started this, Tony. I had a choice and I _chose_ this, _chose_ you. I will wait for you forever, and I'll be here every time you come home. If you don't want me anymore, you're going to have to be the one to walk away because I. Will. Never. Leave. You!"

(He looks at her for a few moments and sees the fierceness in her eyes underscoring the truth of her words.)

"I'd really wanted to do this when there was moonlight and roses, but I'm fairly certain that I'll have another forty-eight hours at the most before I get called up again, so sunlight and the ocean are going to have to do . ." (He drops to one knee in the sand in front of her and Kono's heart begins to beat wildly as he takes her hands in his.) "I love you more than anything in the world, Kono Kalakaua, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

(Kono's eyes fill with tears and she begins to shake uncontrollably. Looking down into Tony's beautiful eyes, she allows the tears to flow freely down her face as she gives him a sweet, loving smile.)

"I'm the one who is honored, Tony, and, yes, I'll marry you."

(In an instant, Tony has risen to his feet and pulled Kono into his arms while his mouth takes hers in an achingly sweet kiss that seems to go on forever. When he lifts his head from hers, there is a seriousness in his eyes that gives her pause, but only for a moment."

"Will you marry me now? Today?"

"You want to get married today?"

"I don't have much time, Kono. I know that most women want a big wedding with all the trimmings, and if you want that, then we'll wait, but . . . When I leave again, I want my ring to be on your finger, and when I come back home, I want to come back to my wife."

"I'm not most women, Tony. If we can pull it off, yes, I'll marry you today."

"Okay, then. Let's go get married."

(The two waste no time in getting back to the others and they are both grinning like idiots when they get there. Steve and Sam are walking toward their surfboards, but Tony's words stop them in their tracks.)

"Might want to hold off on another run, Boss. You're coming to a wedding."

"Excuse me?"

"Kono and I are getting married. Today."

(Profound silence and shocked expressions are the response. No one moves a muscle, and Kono and Tony just laugh. Finally, Chin finds his voice.)

"Did you just say the two of you were getting married today?"

"Yeah, Cuz, he did. Tony's going to be deploying soon and we want to get married before he does."

"Kono, you can't just decide to get married one minute and actually do it the next."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . "

"See? We can. We're going to need a little help, though. You guys game?"

(Sam is the first to recover from the initial shock, and a great, big smile spreads across her face. Grabbing her cellular phone from the blanket, she starts issuing orders right and left. Too stunned to even think about arguing, everyone else jumps to follow them.)

"Steve, get on the phone with the Governor and see if she can find someone to issue a marriage license today. Tony, call the Chaplain at Pearl and see if he'll perform the ceremony and if you can get married at the chapel. If he gives you a hard time, let me talk to him. Lana, find a florist who can make a bridal bouquet for our girl and have it ready this afternoon."

"And tell them to make another bouquet for Sam. She's going to be my Matron of Honor."

"Thanks, Sweetie, I'd be honored. Chin, Gracie, start packing everything up, please. We need to get back to the house ASAP!"

"What do you want me to do, Sam?"

"Just sit back and relax for the time being, Kono. After all, you're the Bride. I'm calling Caroline right now."

(And Kono does exactly that. She watches in awe as Sam, Steve, Tony, and Lana stand at different points on the beach and make their phone calls. Chin and Grace have everything packed up in record time, and he walks over and slips an arm around her shoulders.)

"You sure this is what you want, Cuz?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Chin. I love him. I want to be his wife."

"He's a good man, Kono."

"So are you. Will you give me away?"

"I'll never give you away, but I will walk you down the aisle."

(In short order, Steve reports that Gov. Jameson has promised to have the Director of the Department of Health call Steve and make arrangements to take care of the license, Tony has spoken with the Chaplain at Pearl and he will marry them and they can get married in the chapel at seven o'clock that evening, and Lana has placed the order for the flowers with a florist located not too far from the base. Sam had to leave both a voice mail and text message on Caroline's cellular phone, and they discuss more details as they are loading their vehicles.)

"Okay. Tony, I'm assuming you'll be wearing your dress whites for the ceremony?"

"Yes, Ma'am, as will your husband as my Best Man. You will be my Best Man won't you, Boss?"

"Absolutely."

"Chin's giving me away, Sam."

"Okay, Chin, you head home and grab a suit. Steve, you and Tony go by our house and get your uniform and then head to Tony's. Chin will meet the two of you there. Kono, Lana, Grace and I are going shopping for Kono's wedding dress. We'll stop by Lana's and Rachel's and pick up something for Lana and Grace to wear to the wedding before we go back to our house to get dressed. Hopefully, Caroline, Danny, Aunt Libby, and Uncle Mike will be on board soon. It's . . two-thirty now. That gives us four and a half hours. Piece of cake. Damn! The reception! Steve . . ."

"I'll call Mike Grayton, Beautiful. Go."

(The ladies leave in Steve's truck, and Steve, Tony, and Chin, watch them leave with something close to awe on their faces.)

"She's good."

"Yeah. Scares me sometimes."

"How does she do that?"

"Sam's always been good at thinking outside the box."


	14. Chapter 14

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The girls pick up dresses for Lana and Grace before heading out to find a wedding dress for Kono, and are almost to a popular bridal shop when Sam's cellular phone rings. Her phone is connected to the truck's blue tooth, so everyone can hear the conversation. Caroline is on the other end.)

"What is going on? I get this text and voicemail from you saying Kono and Tony are getting married today with no details!"

"We're in just a little bit of a hurry here, Caroline. Kono and Tony are getting married tonight at seven o'clock at the Chapel at Pearl. Kono, Lana, Grace, and I are looking for Kono's wedding dress right now and Steve, Tony, and Chin are meeting at Tony's apartment. Is the concert over?"

"Yeah, just. Okay, what do you need us to do?"

"Well, the Governor's getting the Director of the Health Department to call Steve to take care of getting their marriage license and Tony's already taken care of everything with the Chaplain. Lana took care of ordering the flowers and Steve's calling Mike Grayton at La Mer to take care of the reception."

"Oh my God!"

"What? Kono, what's wrong?"

"I have to get a wedding ring for Tony! I don't have a clue what his ring size is!"

"Okay, don't panic. . . Caroline, you or Danny call Steve and ask him to find out what Tony's ring size is and call me back. Then, see if he needs any help on his end. We'll meet you back at our house as soon as we find a wedding dress for Kono."

"Un uh. I'm not missing out on a shopping expedition. Where are you? I'll get Danny to drop me off and then he can go on over to Tony's."

"We're at The Bridal Boutique on Cooke Street."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten. DO NOT buy anything until I get there!"

(Within minutes, the ladies are looking through wedding gowns and have found several that Kono wants to try on. By the time she's in a fitting room changing, Caroline has arrived.)

"Where's Kono?"

"Trying on wedding dresses. Don't worry, she's going to come out here and show us every single one."

"I leave you guys alone for one day and this is what happens."

"Imagine our surprise when Kono and Tony announced they were getting married and wanted to do it today when we were at the beach a little while ago."

"What's the big rush, anyway?"

"Apparently, Tony expects to be called up in the next three days and he wanted them to get married before he left."

"Ah. Okay. Let's review. Marriage license?"

"Working on it."

"Place and minister?

"Handled."

"Flowers?"

"Done."

"Reception and cakes?"

"Steve's calling Mike Grayton."

"Honeymoon?"

"Damn!"

"No one thought about their honeymoon? Hang on . . . Danny, no one's done anything about their honeymoon."

"Okay. I just got to Tony's. Let me see what's going on and I'll call you back. Love you."

"Love you, too, Romeo. Danny's at Tony's and he's going to call me back. I can't believe you guys forgot . . ."

(But Caroline stops speaking as Kono steps out of a fitting room wearing a wedding dress that is absolutely beautiful on her. All of the ladies, including Grace, just stare at her in awe. . . . At Tony's apartment, Danny walks in to find Steve and Tony on their cellular phones, and Chin watching them with amusement. They both hang up at about the same time and Danny takes the opportunity to express his opinion on the whole thing.)

"I leave you guys alone for one day and look what happens!"

"Hey, Danny, glad you could make it. "

"Yeah, me, too. I'd hate to think one of my closest friends was getting married and I missed it."

"You weren't going to miss it, Danny. Kono wouldn't dream of marrying me without you and Caroline there. Okay, I got in touch with all the guys on the Team and they'll be there."

"And Mike Grayton will be expecting us at La Mer anytime after eight. He's even promised a Bride's and a Groom's cake."

"Hey, glad you guys have everything under control, but have you even though about Kono's wedding ring? 'Cause she's thought about yours."

(Tony just smiles mysteriously and walks over to a bookcase in his great room. Opening a drawer, he pulls out a black velvet jeweler's case and, opening it, shows it to Steve, Danny, and Chin. Nestled in matching black velvet material is a rather large, pear-shaped diamond in platinum setting with a matching wedding band sitting beside it. The three other men look at the rings and then at each other before turning impressed gazes back to Tony.)

"Guess you'd been thinking about this for quite some time, Lieutenant."

"I got them a week after our first date. I wanted to be ready when the time was right."

"Wow. That's . . . My cousin is going to love this."

"I hope so, Chin."

"Uh, Chin, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, Danny. Let's go out on the balcony." (they step outside.)

"What's up?"

"Seems that no one has thought about their honeymoon."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. So here's what I have in mind."

(At the bridal shop, Kono has tried on six or seven dresses, but it's the first one she tried on that she really likes. Once she decides that this is the dress she's going to get, Caroline hands a bridesmaid's dress that is cut in a complimentary style and is a shade of pale yellow to Sam and tells her to try it on. Kono agrees that it will go perfectly with her wedding dress and they quickly find shoes to match. After consulting with Lana, and discovering that she not only ordered bouquets for Kono and Sam but flowers for the altar, as well, Kono decides that, instead of a veil, she wants to wear a wreath of flowers in her hair. Lana calls the florist back and places the order and the group is off to a jeweler's so Kono can pick out Tony's ring. Danny has called Caroline back and given her Tony's ring size and told her to make sure his band is platinum. Danny also fills Caroline in on what he and Chin have been discussing, and she tells him she'll take care of things on her end. When they leave the jewelry store, Caroline asks Sam to drive over to Kono's and, once there, tells Kono to pack a suitcase with enough clothes for at least three days. The other women just look at her strangely, but Caroline just smiles mysteriously. Kono does as requested and they are soon back at Sam's and Steve's so they can get dressed. . .

At seven o'clock that evening, Kono Kalakaua and Tony Montgomery are married in a very sweet ceremony with Sam and Steve standing with them. The guest list is small, including as many members of Kono's and Chin's family as they were able to notify on such short notice, the SEALs on Tony's team and their wives and/or girlfriends, Adm. and Mrs. Thrasher, and the Governor, but Kono and Tony couldn't be any happier. Not only did Tony slide the platinum wedding band on her finger, but the pear-shaped diamond, as well, much to Kono's surprise. Their reception dinner is held in one of the private dining rooms at La Mer and their cakes, as promised, are lovely. Steve, as Best Man, offers a very heartfelt toast to the newlyweds, and Sam, Caroline, and Lana are all dabbing at their eyes as Kano and Tony dance together for the first time as husband and wife. The evening progresses but it's obvious that Kono and Tony want to be alone. Kono asks Sam to help her change out of her wedding gown shortly before ten, and the two young women quickly rejoin the group waiting for them in the dining room. As soon as Kono, looking beautiful in a pale yellow dress and matching shoes, rejoins her husband, Chin and Danny present their wedding present.)

"Danny and I didn't think you two would want to spend your wedding night in your apartment, and you didn't have time to plan a honeymoon, so we did it for you."

"You two have a suite at the Halekulani for the next three days, so all you have to do is get in the elevator and head upstairs. Your luggage is already in your room and here's your room key."

"Oh, my God! You guys are . . . I can't believe . . .I love you guys!"

"Guys, this is really . . . We were just going to go back to Kono's apartment. . . . Thanks."

"Not a problem. Enjoy."


	15. Chapter 15

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Monday morning brings Sam and Steve back to reality as they both have to go back to work. Sam has to be at the base at 0600, and, as has become his routine since Sam started the assignment at Pearl, Steve gets up and leaves the house when she does. Kono is usually in the office shortly after Steve, and her absence this morning is definitely obvious. Danny and Chin arrive at their usual time and head for Steve's office. Since he started coming in earlier, Steve has been able to stay caught up on his reports for the most part, and is just finishing one up when his two co-workers come through the door.)

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong, Danny? You look a little grumpy this morning."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm fine."

"No, you're grumpy."

"I am not grumpy!"

"Yeah. You are."

"I am so not grumpy!"

"I think you're grumpy. Chin, do you think he's grumpy?"

"Yeah, Brah, you're definitely grumpy. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy!"

"You and Caroline have a fight?"

"I. Am. Not. Grumpy!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Okay, can we please change the subject?"

"Yeah. We can talk about the fight you and Caroline had."

"We did not have a fight."

"Then why are you grumpy?"

(Danny, an expression of sheer frustration on his face, throws up his hands and walks out to door toward his office. Chin, exchanging a smirk with Steve, fills in the blanks.)

"Grace told him she wanted to learn rock climbing at almost the same time she asked him how come Kono and Tony got married before him and Caroline when they weren't even engaged until yesterday."

"Bet that went over well."

"Yeah. Jersey Boy was at a loss for words for a minute there. Caroline very patiently explained that things were a little different for Kono and Tony because he was a SEAL and might have to be away for a while, but it still bothered Danny."

"And I guess Gracie adding the rock climbing thing only made matters worse."

"Well, it didn't help."

(Danny isn't the only one who's grumpy this morning as Sam finds out when she walks into Caroline's office to say good morning.)

"Hey."

"What?"

"Whoa. You and Danny have a fight last night?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you nearly took my head off for saying, Good Morning?"

"Sorry, Sam. Grace asked Danny why Kono and Tony got married before we did, and it sort of . . bothered him."

"Tony's a SEAL. That's why they got married when they did."

"I know that, and I explained that to Grace."

"And?"

"And after we got back to my apartment, Danny said something about it only taking four and-a-half hours to put together their wedding and two months for ours. He wasn't ugly about it, but it just, . . I don't know, made me feel guilty."

"You should not feel guilty for wanting the wedding of your dreams, Caroline. Kono and Tony would have been perfectly happy to get married in their swimsuits standing on that beach yesterday. You want, and should have, something different."

"I know. . . Damn it, Sam, what the Hell am I doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"What am I doing? I'm about to marry a man I haven't known all that long. He has a nine year old daughter, and, granted, I love Grace, but what do I know about being a mother? Maybe we need to slow down here."

"Oh, no, you don't. You are not going to get cold feet now, Caroline Thrasher! You love Danny and he loves you! He's a good and honorable man, your parents love him and he loves them, and he worships the ground you walk on. What is wrong with you?"

"I . . .I just don't want to make another mistake like the one I made with Ken."

"Caroline, Ken was a low-life scumbag. Danny is nothing, _nothing_ like him! You know what I think? I think you're just having a good old-fashioned case of nerves. Take a deep breath and relax. You're engaged to a really great guy, Caroline. Do not screw this up!"

"Says the woman who ran for years from the love of her life."

"My point exactly! I almost lost Steve forever because I was stupid! Do not make the same mistake with Danny!"

(Steve decides to take pity on Danny and walks into his office on the pretense of taking him a report to review. Danny is leaning back in his chair with this hands behind his head and his feet propped up on his desk staring at the ceiling when Steve walks in. The expression on Danny's face is one Steve hasn't seen before, and it worries him.)

"Here's the report on that homicide from last month. Need you to look over it and sign off on it."

"Just leave it on the desk."

"What's up with you, Danny?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Hey, all joking aside, Danny. You are not fine. Talk to me."

"I was just thinking that maybe Caroline and I should put off our wedding for a while."

"Whoa! What?"

"Things between us have moved really fast, Steve. Maybe we need to slow down and think this through a little more."

"Danny, Kono and Tony have known each other less time than you and Caroline, and they got married."

"And I hope it works out for them. I'm just not so sure Caroline and I need to get married right now."

"Okay. Let's start over. What the Hell happened last night after you and Caroline left La Mer?"

"We took Grace to Rachel's and went back to Caroline's."

"And?

"And, that's it."

"Okay. What happened this morning?"

"We got up, got dressed, and left for work."

"Danny, when Sam and I left you guys last night, you and Caroline were practically making out on the dance floor. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Danny, Caroline is a beautiful, smart woman with a great personality and _she's in love with you_! What the Hell's going on?"

"Nothing."

(


	16. Chapter 16

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve walks back into his office and is about to hit the speed dial for Sam when her number pops up on his phone as it rings.)

"We've got a problem."

"No kidding. Caroline's lost her damn mind!"

"No, that would be Danny."

"She's talking about postponing the wedding."

"So is he."

"What happened?"

"He won't tell me."

"Neither will she."

"Gracie?"

"You're going to have to call her. I'm wheels up in thirty."

"How long?"

"Until 1330."

"Love you."

"You, too,"

"Hey, Gracie. Glad I caught you before you left for school. I need to ask you something."

"Okay, Steve, what?"

"Um, was everything all right after Sam and I left the restaurant last night?"

"Danno and Caroline brought me home right after you and Sam left."

"Was everything okay with them?"

"I guess. They were talking about Kono's wedding on the way to my house. Is something wrong, Steve?"

"Uh, no Sweetheart, I was just wondering if everyone had a good time last night."

"I did! I like weddings. I can't wait for Danno and Caroline to get married!"

"You'd better go before you're late for school, Gracie. See you later."

"Love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Gracie."

(Steve ends the call and sits back in his chair wracking his brain for anything that could explain what's going on with Caroline and Danny. He comes up with nothing and it's frustrating the Hell out of him. Deciding to see if Chin has any information to offer, Steve heads toward his office.)

"I have no idea what's going on, Steve. They seemed fine when they left. . . Sam said Caroline's really thinking about postponing their wedding?"

"Yeah, but so is Danny. Something's going on, Chin. Something happened after they got back to Caroline's last night."

"Maybe they're just having a fight. It'll probably blow over in a couple of days."

"Yeah, maybe."

(Steve tells himself that Chin's probably right and it'll be fine, but he has a bad feeling. Danny is extremely quiet and doesn't make a single smart-assed comment the rest of the day. He doesn't even say anything about Steve's driving when they go over to H.P.D. to drop off some paperwork. That, in itself, is enough to worry Steve. When they're at the office, Danny stays in his office and doesn't have much to say. The only bright spot in the day is when Kono calls to thank all of them for their help with her wedding and for the honeymoon. She tells them that she and Tony are having a great time, and she'll see them in a few days. . . .

As soon as she's back on the ground and has finished post-flight, Sam goes in her office, shuts the door, and calls Steve.)

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Found out anything?"

"No. Grace said they were fine when they dropped her off. Anything new with Caroline?"

"She's still upstairs. I'm worried, Steve. I've never seen her like this. Whatever happened, it was bad."

"Chin thinks they had a fight and need a couple of days to cool down."

"No. It's way more than a fight. I'm going to try talking to Caroline again, but I'm not holding out much hope she'll tell me what's going on."

"Maybe they do just need some time, Sam."

"I hope that's all it is. What time will you be home?"

"What time would you like for me to be home?"

"What I'd like, Sailor, is to find you in our bed wearing nothing but a smile when I get there."

"That could be arranged."

"Well, then, let me get off the phone so I can finish my paperwork and get out of here on time. I love you, Steve."

"Love you, too, Sam."

(The rest of the day is uneventful and they all get to leave at a reasonable hour. Steve beats Sam home and puts s pan of lasagna in the oven before jumping in the shower. When Sam comes through the door, she heads straight for their bedroom and is brought up short. Steve, wearing absolutely nothing but a very sexy smile, is lying in their bed propped up on one elbow. He pats the bed next to him and Sam nearly trips while trying to get her flight suit off. She has just thrown the last of her clothes onto the floor and fallen into the bed beside Steve when her cellular phone rings. Groaning out loud, she picks it up and sees Caroline's number on the caller I.D. Sitting up on the side of the bed, Sam forces herself to sound calm when she answers.)

"Hey, what's up?"

"Danny went back to his apartment."

"He did what?"

"When I got home, there was a note on the bed from Danny. He said he thought we needed a little space for a while. All his things are gone, Sam. All of them."

"What the Hell happened last night, Caroline, and don't you dare bullshit me!"


	17. Chapter 17

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Instead of answering Sam, Caroline bursts into tears which has Sam scrambling to try and comfort her.)

"Damn, Caroline, stop crying and talk to me!"

"Everything . . He took everything! . . Like he's not . . not coming back!"

"Get a grip, Caroline. I can't understand a word you're saying. You know what? Never mind. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

(She throws her phone on the bed and starts jerking on her underwear before yanking a pair of jeans and a sleeveless tee out of a drawer. Steve, now frustrated in more ways than one, starts pulling on his clothes, as well.)

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Danny left a note for Caroline saying he thought they needed 'some space', and he took everything of his that was at her apartment!"

"Damn."

"I'm going to Caroline's."

"I'm going to Danny's."

(Fifteen minutes later, Sam is letting herself into Caroline's apartment with her key, and finds Caroline sitting in the middle of her bed with Danny's note in one hand and her cellular phone in the other. Caroline's gaze is distant and her eyes are red from crying. As soon as she sees Sam, she dissolves into tears again, and Sam puts her arms around Caroline and hugs her tightly letting her cry out her anger and pain. . .

Steve, worried about his friends but also feeling the sting of some serious sexual frustration, knocks none too gently on the door to Danny's apartment. When Danny opens the door, Steve gives him is best "death glare" and storms into the apartment. Danny calmly shuts the door and crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for Steve to speak.)

"What the Hell is the matter with you?"

"'Cuse me?"

"I said, what the Hell is the matter with you, Danny? You move all your things back here and leave a _note_ for Caroline? That was a pretty lame-assed thing to do to the woman you love!"

"This doesn't concern you, Steve."

"Yeah, it does, Danny because _your _fiancée is _my_ wife's best friend, and when my wife is upset, I'm upset! What happened between you and Caroline last night, Danny?"

(Caroline's tears have slowed and she is breathing more normally for which Sam is very grateful. The pain etched on her friend's face, however, pulls at her heart.)

"Tell me what happened between you and Danny, Caroline."

"We left right after you and Steve did last night, and, on the way to Rachel's, Grace was talking about how beautiful Kono looked and how everything came together so well, and I agreed with her. After we dropped her off, I started talking about our wedding, and Danny . . Danny said he'd been thinking about it and that maybe we should slow down, take our time with planning our wedding."

"And?"

"And I asked him why."

"And?"

"And he said that he really hadn't understood how much planning went into a wedding and that he was sorry for giving me a two month time frame to plan ours. He said that maybe we should slow down and take our time so that it would be really special."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sam, the man gave me an ultimatum a few days ago! He said he was giving me eight weeks and then we were eloping. Now he wants us to slow down and take our time?"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that, between the two of us and my mother, we had just about gotten everything in place and we could get married in a couple of weeks, but he said there was no need to hurry."

"Okay, that might have made me stop and think, but you know Danny, I'm sure he was just trying to be sweet. He probably felt bad about giving you that ultimatum in the first place."

"You weren't there, Sam. He looked and sounded like he really didn't care if we got married or not."

(Danny and Steve have been in stare down for several minutes, but Danny finally looks away, and, letting a heavy sigh escape him, walks over to look out the window.)

"Look at me. Look at my apartment. I have no business marrying Caroline."

"What?"

"Her father's an Admiral in the United States Navy, she comes from old money. I was worried about being able to take her some place nice for our honeymoon and still be able to eat for the rest of the year, remember?"

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"I realized it at that concert we went to yesterday with Libby and Mike. Caroline is so out of my league, Steve. She deserves someone who can take care of her the way she's used to living. I can't do that."

"You're kidding me, right?" 

"No, I'm not."

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, moronic . . . Would you just listen to yourself? First of all, Caroline _loves_ you. She doesn't give a damn whether or not you live in a gated community or a one-room apartment. What the Hell's wrong with you, Danny?"

(Caroline is much calmer now although a few tears still escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks every now and then. Sam hands her another tissue and starts pacing at the foot of the bed.)

"Cold feet. Danny's got cold feet, Caroline, that's all it is. Steve's at his apartment right now, and I'm sure he'll be able to talk some sense into him."

"He took all his things, Sam! If it was just cold feet, he wouldn't have done that, would he?"

"He's a _man_. Caroline. You know how weird men are. This will be fine."

"I can't lose him, Sam, I just can't. Danny's my world!"

"You're not going to lose him, Caroline."

"I wish I could be as sure about that as you are."

(Steve is just about ready to deck Danny, and is exercising extreme effort to control himself.)

"Nothing's wrong with me, Steve. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"By breaking Caroline's heart? Danny, you seriously need to get your head out of your six and think about what you're doing. Sam's over at Caroline's right now because she called Sam crying her heart out! Do you love her?"

"What the Hell kind of question is that? 'Course I love her!"

"Then stop this insanity and get your six over to Caroline's and tell her!"

"You don't get it, do you, Steve? I'm not good enough for Caroline!"


	18. Chapter 18

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN ` **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 31, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

"Danny, once again, Caroline loves you for who and what you are. She is most definitely not a shallow, selfish, self-centered person!"

"You weren't there yesterday! You didn't see the people Caroline and her parents knew. These people were swimming in money, Steve!"

"So?"

"How the Hell am I supposed to fit in? I'm not a member of a country club, yacht club, or any other club for that matter. I don't play tennis or golf, or polo. I don't have an investment portfolio. I have nothing in common with these people. A lot of different people made it a point to come over and talk to Caroline yesterday at the cocktail thing before the concert and the worst of the lot probably makes more in a year than I'll make in a lifetime! When Caroline introduced these people to me, they all looked like they'd rather spend a week in a slum than shake my hand. If Caroline marries me, she'll lose all her friends."

"Okay, A, you have a Hell of a lot in common with Caroline, B, Caroline was at that concert with _you_; not those other guys, and, C, the only friends I've ever seen Caroline with are you, me, Sam, Kono, Tony, Chin, and Lana, and none of us is about to write her off. What'd she do when those people came over to talk?"

"What do you mean 'what'd she do'?"

"It's a simple question, Danny. How did Caroline act when the two of you were talking to those people?"

"She, uh, she didn't have too much to say."

"Exactly."

"Because I embarrassed her!"

"Because she doesn't _like_ them!"

(Caroline has finally gotten up off the bed and wandered into the kitchen where she puts a couple of beers out of the fridge and hands one to Sam. Walking into the great room, Caroline plops down on one end of the sofa and Sam plops down on the other.)

"You know, now that I think about it, Danny started acting weird at the concert yesterday."

"Yeah? How so?"

"There was the stupid, obligatory cocktail reception with all the usual morons in attendance before the concert, and, quite frankly, I think I embarrassed Danny because I didn't have much to say to those idiots. That's when he started getting, . . Quiet."

"Which morons were there?"

"Andy Salter."

"Fool."

"Micah Summerall"

"Total pig."

"And Marcy Walters."

"Bitch from Hell. No wonder Danny got quiet. Those three are enough to turn anyone's stomach."

"Anyway, I got your message about Kono and Tony getting married as soon as the concert was over, and we didn't have time to talk about anything until we dropped Grace off. By then, Danny was talking about putting the wedding on hold."

"Those three are bad news, Caroline, but I don't think they're bad enough to make Danny want to delay your wedding. Something else is going on. Maybe Steve's having better luck figuring this out than we are."

(Steve is pacing and has run his hand through his hair at least a dozen times in the past few minutes. He is quickly losing his patience with Danny and keeps reminding himself that Sam will kill him if he resorts to violence.)

"You know what? There's only one thing that really matters here. Do you love Caroline or not?"

"Yeah, I love her."

"Okay, then. Stop acting like a two year-old, get your six over to her apartment, and tell her."

"You haven't heard a thing I've said, have you?"

"You at least owe it to the woman to tell her you don't want to marry her to her face, Danny."

"I thought leaving her a note would be easier on her."

"You thought wrong. If you don't want to go over to her apartment, get her to meet you somewhere, but you need to talk to her face to face."

"Yeah, okay, you're right." (he takes out his cellular phone and calls Caroline.)

"Danny? What the Hell's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Caroline. How about meeting me at Jake's?"

"Why don't you just come over here?"

"No. Just . . Meet me at Jake's. Please,"

"All right. Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah."

(Sam and Steve are both praying that their friends can work out their differences, and both of them are quiet when they return home. Sam is already at their house when Steve gets back and the minute he walks through the door she's in his arms. Without her saying a word, Steve understands that she's hurting for her friend and just needs to be held. After several minutes, Sam looks up at her husband with a question in her eyes.)

"What'd you find out?"

"Danny got all freaked out at this reception they went to before the concert yesterday and now he thinks he's not good enough for Caroline."

"He what?"

"He said the people Caroline introduced him to yesterday obviously thought she could do a lot better, and that he thought Caroline was embarrassed."

"She thinks she embarrassed him."

"At least they're talking."

"I hope they're both listening, too."


	19. Chapter 19

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN ` **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: January 31, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Danny is already at the bar and seated at an outdoor table when Caroline arrives. He sees her the moment she walks onto the deck and stands up as she walks to the table. For just a moment, they simply look at one another and Danny has to force himself to do nothing more than pull out a chair for her when he sees the pain in her eyes. Neither of them has said much, but once they're seated and have beers in front of them, Caroline takes the initiative.)

"Why do you want to put off our wedding, Danny, and why did you take all your things back to your apartment?"

"Caroline, I'm sorry. . . I've been thinking about things, about us, and I just don't think it's going to work out."

"You . . .What? You're breaking our engagement?"

"I realized yesterday that we're from two different worlds, Caroline. When I saw how all your friends at that reception treated you because you were with me, I . . ."

"Stop! Are you actually going to sit there and tell me that you want to break our engagement because of those morons at the reception yesterday?"

"No, I mean, they're part of the reason, but . . . You're champagne, I'm beer, you're prime rib, I'm ground beef, you're . . ."

"So in love with you that the thought of losing you scares me to death!"

"Look, Caroline, I know you chose to join the Navy and serve your country, and I respect you for that, but we both know that you grew up in country clubs and going to debutante balls. You come from money, a lot of it, and you probably have a trust fund. Me, I'm just a street cop from Jersey. You won't be in the Navy forever, and I just think you'd be happier with someone who can give you the kind of lifestyle you're used to, because I can't"

"Why don't you let me decide who would make me happy, Danny? Those people at that reception yesterday? They're spoiled, snotty brats! I can't stand to breathe the same air they do and the only reason I tolerated them yesterday is because my parents really wanted to go to that concert and they wanted us to go with them. Yes, my family has money. Yes, my family belongs to a couple of country clubs and I've been to a lot of country club dances. I have, however, _never_ been to a debutante ball. I mean, that kind of thing may be great for some people, but it's not for me and never has been. I'm a beer and ground beef kind of girl. And, yes, I have a trust fund, but I haven't touched a penny of it and have no plans to; the women in my family don't really 'do' trust funds. I don't know what the Hell has gotten into you, Danny, but you have just about ripped my heart right out of my body! I thought you were different from the bastard I was engaged to a few years ago, but I was wrong. You're just a sadistic as he was; just in a different way. At least he wanted to keep me around!"

"Caroline, . . ."

"No! You want to break things off? Fine, but let's make it a clean break. We are so done!"

(Without another word, Caroline grabs her purse and walks out of the bar with her head held high. Danny's immediate reaction is to go after her, but he forces himself to stay seated at the table that suddenly seems very lonely. By sheer willpower, he pushes the tears that are threatening back as his heart slowly breaks into a thousand pieces. . .

Caroline is extremely proud of herself for walking out of the bar and holding her head up, but all her bravado leaves her once she is in her car and driving back to her apartment, and the tears flow unchecked. She picks up her cellular phone to call Sam, but then drops the phone back onto the seat realizing that all she really wants to do is go home, crawl into her bed, and never come out again. . .


	20. Chapter 20

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ` **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 1, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve is sitting up in bed with a pillow behind his back as he watches Sam pacing at the foot of their bed. She's already changed into a peach silk nightgown, and the material clings to every curve of her body with every step she takes. After a few minutes, Steve gets out of bed and walks over to pull Sam into his arms.)\

"We've done everything we can, Sam. It's up to Caroline and Danny now."

"I just can't help worrying about them. She really is my sister, Steve, I love her."

"I know you do, Sweetheart. Come to bed, Sam. There's nothing else you can do for Caroline tonight, and you won't be much good to her tomorrow if you're exhausted."

"Do you have any idea how thankful I am that I have you?"

"Yeah, actually, because I'm just as thankful I have you."

(When Sam arrives at the base the next morning, she is somewhat surprised to find Caroline in the pilot's break room laughing and talking with two of the newer pilots. Both young men are very attractive and they're both paying a lot of attention to the gorgeous redhead. When Sam walks in and strolls over to the coffee maker, both of the young men appear to tense up slightly in the presence of a senior officer, but Caroline just rolls her eyes and sends an annoyed glare in Sam's direction. Sam takes her time in getting her coffee and can see Caroline's irritation grow. The other two Lieutenants in the room are beginning to feel more than a little uncomfortable; especially when Sam sends both of them a very pointed glare. Making their excuses to Caroline the two look questioningly at Sam who dismisses them and turns to face her best friend.)

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to a couple of pilots a crime now?"

"You weren't talking; you were _flirting_!"

"What if I was?"

"What about Danny?"

"What about him?"

"You're engaged to the man, Caroline!"

"Was. I was engaged to him. We broke it off last night."

"Oh, Caroline! Why are you two doing this to each other?"

"Why don't you ask Danny? It was his idea, and I'm certainly not going to chase after a man who doesn't want me! Danny Williams is a misogynistic dinosaur who has a lot to learn about women!"

"What happened when you and Danny talked last night?"

"He said that he couldn't give me the lifestyle I was used to living, and told me he didn't want to marry me. It's over, Sam. Danny and I are finished. There's nothing more to be said."

(Caroline walks out of the break room and down the hall toward her office leaving Sam standing in shocked silence. . .

Steve watches as Danny walks into his office and starts working on paperwork. His expression is neutral and his manner is very matter-of-fact. Steve finally gets up, walks in, and parks his six on the corner of Danny's desk. Crossing his arms over his chest, Steve patiently waits until Danny closes a file and looks up at him with a benign expression on his face.)

"Want something?"

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you and your fiancée are having a pretty major fight."

"My 'ex' fiancée and I aren't fighting. We're through fighting. In fact, we're through, period."

"Excuse me? I thought you and Caroline were going to talk last night; work things out."

"We talked. We both decided that we should go our separate ways. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Grace I'd have lunch with her at school today."

"You going to tell Grace that you and Caroline aren't getting married after all?"

(That stops Danny as he was about to step through his office door, but only for a moment. Without answering Steve, Danny leaves and Steve's fist slams down on the top of the desk. . .

By the time Danny arrives at Grace's school, he's beginning to realize that his decision to break his engagement to Caroline isn't going to just affect the two of them, but Grace as well. He toys with the idea of telling Grace over lunch, but decides he doesn't want to upset her while she's at school so he decides to avoid the subject of Caroline altogether. Grace, however, has other ideas, and, when they are seated at an outdoor table just off the school's cafeteria, she starts asking questions that make her father very uncomfortable.)

"Are you and Caroline still taking me to the movies Friday night, Daddy?"

"Um, I'm taking you, Monkey."

"Isn't Caroline coming?"

"No, Grace, Caroline isn't coming."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I thought it would be nice if you and I spent some time together; just the two of us."

"Okay, I guess that would be fun. Can we go to the beach with Caroline on Saturday?"

"Tell you what, we'll see about going to the beach, okay? I need to talk to your mom and make sure she doesn't have any plans for you,"

"What's wrong, Danno?'

"Nothing's wrong, Monkey. Danno's great. Grace's great."

"And Caroline's great?"

"Yeah, Baby, Caroline's great, too."

"You and Caroline aren't fighting, are you, Daddy?"

"Uh, no. We are not fighting."

"Are you sure you're not fighting?"

"I'm positive we're not fighting."

(Grace changes the subject to which movie she would like to see, but Danny is very troubled by their conversation. While he didn't actually lie to his daughter, he didn't tell her the truth, either, and he has no idea how he is going to tell her he's not marrying Caroline. . .

When Sam is getting into her car at the end of the day, she sees Caroline leaning up against the side of her car talking to one of the pilots from the break room. The man is standing very close to Caroline, and she is laughing as she looks up at him with an expression on her face that leaves no doubt she's interested in him as a man and her hand reaches up to rest on his arm. Sam sees red at Caroline's behavior and, slamming her car door, stalks over to Caroline's car. Caroline straightens and sends Sam a harsh glare causing the man with her to look back over his shoulder. By the time Sam reaches them, the pilot is looking at her with something of a sneer on his face, and Caroline just continues to glare at Sam; her tone is abrasive.)

"Something I can do for you, Cmdr. McGarrett?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, Lieutenant. Report to my office at 0700 tomorrow, and bring a new request for your flight assignment for the next rotation. I'm not approving the one you previously submitted."

(As Caroline had requested to fly with Sam, she is somewhat taken aback by Sam's comment, and there is a flash of hurt that replaces the glare on her face. After a moment, however, her features school themselves into an expression of pure disdain and she snaps to attention. Although her salute and "Aye, aye, Commander" are textbook perfect, both she and Sam know that she is really being flippant. Sam, however, returns the salute, gets in her car, and leaves the base. Her heart is breaking for both Caroline and Danny, and she doesn't have a clue as to how she can help.)


	21. Chapter 21

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE ` **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 1, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve is in the kitchen taking some marinated chicken breasts out of the refrigerator when Sam storms into the house. One look at her face and he sets the chicken down on the counter and follows her upstairs to their bedroom. He leans in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and watches as Sam jerkily snatches off her boots and flight suit and takes her hair out of its French braid; a fierce frown on her face. That she's pacing from the bed to the closet to the dresser and into the bathroom clad only in a pale yellow satin bra and matching bikini panties is distracting the Hell out of Steve, but he forces himself to focus on the fact that his wife is obviously extremely upset about something. When she finally stops in front of the dresser to brush out her hair, she meets his eyes in the mirror and he is somewhat shocked to see the profound hurt in her eyes.)

"Hey, you okay?"

"Not really. I think I may have just lost my best friend."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning, Sam."

(And Sam proceeds to tell him how Caroline acted all day finishing with the scene in the parking lot. Before he can react, however, the doorbell rings, and Steve goes downstairs while Sam puts on a pair of cut off shorts and a tee shirt. When Steve opens the door, he finds a very subdued Caroline standing there still in her flight suit. That she has come straight from the base is obvious. Steve opens the door wider and waves her inside.)

"Hey."

"Hey. I guess you've figured out that Sam's pretty pissed with me."

"I think she's more hurt than pissed."

"Yeah, that, too. Think she'll talk to me?"

"What is it you need to talk to me about, Lieutenant?"

(Sam's voice reaches them as she comes down the stairs and joins them in the foyer; her expression and tone of voice that of Caroline's commanding officer instead of her friend. The hurt that clouds Caroline's eyes and the pain in Sam's sits heavily on Steve, but he realizes that, at the moment, there's nothing he can do for either woman.)

"Sam, . . I'm sorry. My behavior today was . . ."

"Your behavior today, _Lieutenant_, was just short of conduct unbecoming and insubordination. I realize that you've been under a great deal of stress the past few days, and for that, I'm deeply sorry, but you came very close to allowing your personal problems to interfere with your duty and responsibilities as an officer in the United States Navy."

"Well, excuse me, _Commander_, I thought I was coming here to talk to my _friend_. I can see that I was mistaken."

"Damn it, Caroline, I am your friend! Why the Hell do you think I walked over to you in that parking lot? You and Lt. Jenkins were about ten seconds away from pulling each other's clothes off! What if it had been Capt. Henderson or, God forbid, Adm. Whitley who had seen the two of you?"

"Yeah, okay. I screwed up."

"Damned right, you did! Honey, I know you're hurt and confused right now because of what's happened between you and Danny, but you can't go off the deep end like this, Caroline. You just can't. This is your career we're talking about!"

"I'm aware of that, Sam! I just . . . I needed . . .Damn, I don't know what I was doing, but I _am_ sorry, Sam. I just need to get my head on straight. I think our flying together will help."

"We won't be flying together, Caroline."

"But you told me you were going to approve my request to be assigned as your RIO for the next flight rotation.

"That was before you placed me in an impossible position."

"What impossible position?"

"I ordered you to report to me at 0700 tomorrow and submit a new request for flight assignment in front of Lt. Jenkins. If I allow your original request to stand, then he, and the rest of the officers under my command are going to think that I'm showing favoritism toward you because we're friends and that undermines my command authority."

"C'mon, Sam, you know Jenkins isn't going to say anything."

"No. I don't know that."

"Sam . . ."

"Report to my office at 0700 tomorrow with a new request, Lieutenant."

.


	22. Chapter 22

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO ` **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 2, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Caroline, her eyes pooling with tears, looks at Steve for a moment and then walks to her car, gets in, and drives away. Steve shuts the door and sighs as he walks upstairs to Sam. She is waging a mighty battle to keep her tears at bay, and his heart just bleeds for what's happening. He stops just short of the bed where she is sitting and waits, but she launches herself up and into his arms and he holds her tightly.)

"How did this happen, Steve? A couple of days ago everything was fine and now it's all falling apart."

"I know, Sweetheart. We're all going to have to work through this."

"Danny's being an ass, Caroline's lost her mind, and I feel like the world's biggest bitch. Why the Hell are two grown adults acting like three year olds?"

"Danny thinks he's doing what's best here, Sam. He really believes Caroline will be better off without him in her life."

"That's bullshit and you know it! They love each other!"

"So do we, and how many years did it take us to figure it out?"

"It's not the same thing!. . And now . . Now, I'm scared that I've driven a wedge between me and Caroline that won't ever go away."

"You had to do it, Sam. Everything you said to her was one hundred percent on the mark.. If you back down on this, you'll lose the respect of the officers under you and then you're done in the Navy."

"I know that, Steve, but it doesn't make it any easier to live with."

"Why don't you go take a nice, long hot bath and I'll cook dinner."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'm here for you, Sam. No matter what."

"I know. I love you, Sailor."

"Love you."

(By the time Caroline reaches her apartment, all her anger has fled and left her filled with guilt and remorse. She sits down on her bed and realizes that, in the space of less than twenty-four hours, she's lost her fiancé and her best friend. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she stands at the window of her great room and looks out but doesn't really see anything at all. The ringing of her cellular phone brings her back to the here and now, and heart twists painfully when she looks at the caller I.D. For a moment, she's tempted to let the call go to voice mail, but her conscience won't let her.)

"Hey, Grace."

"Hi, Caroline. What 'cha doing?"

"I just got home from the base. What are you doing?"

"Homework. Danno said you aren't going to the movies with us Friday night. He said it was just going be me and him time."

"You and your Dad need some time together."

"I know, but I'll miss you. Can you go to the beach with us on Saturday?"

"Well, um, I may have to be on duty Saturday, Grace."

"But will you go if you aren't?"

"We'll see. What kind of homework are you doing?"

"Math. I don't really like Math, but I guess I'm going to have to learn to like it since you and Sam said pilots and RIOs have to be really good at it."

"That they do, and you need to make good grades in all your courses if you want to get a scholarship to college."

"I know, but Danno told me he started a college fund for me when I was born, so it's okay if I don't make all A's."

"Your father started a college fund for you?"

"Yes. He said that he puts money in it all the time so that, when I'm ready to go to college, it'll be there for me."

"Wow. Your father's a very smart man to do that, Grace."

"He is, isn't he? Will you _try_ to come to the beach with us on Saturday, Caroline? Please?"

"We'll see, Honey."

"Okay. I have to go finish my homework now. Love you, Caroline."

"I love you, too, Grace."

(Caroline ends the call and takes all of two steps before her anger gets the better of her and she throws her phone across the room. Snatching her phone off the floor, Caroline grabs her purse and storms out the door. By the time she gets to Danny's apartment, she is close to seething. She knocks on his door so hard that it literally rattles the windows. Danny, completely taken aback, opens the door and doesn't get a chance to say a word as Caroline marches into his apartment. When he turns from shutting the door, Caroline's fist connects solidly with his jaw. Stumbling back, he reaches up to rub his face while looking at her like she's lost her mind.)

"What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you stop lying to me and tell me the _real_ reason why you don't want to marry me?"

"What?"

"You made all this noise about how you weren't good enough for me! How we didn't move in the same circles! _You threw my trust fund in my face!_ You know what you are, Danny? You're a hypocrite!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I _know_, Danny. I know about Grace's college fund. That's why you live in this packing crate you call an apartment! You put every spare penny you have into Grace's college fund."

"You're damned right, I do! She's my daughter and I'm going to make sure she gets to go to college!"

"Good for you! But let me ask you something . . What are you going to do when she grows up and falls in love and the man she's in love with decides that he doesn't want Daddy taking care of his little girl financially? What are you going to do when this man tells Grace that he doesn't want her using any of her college fund money for college or anything else for that matter? What are you going to do when Grace looks at you with that precious, sweet smile on her face and tells you, 'Sorry, Danno, but, as much as I love you, I love him too, and I want to do things his way?' You made an awful lot of assumptions about me and my family, Danny, and, yes, some of them are correct, but you made some that were dead wrong, too. Again, I have a trust fund, but I haven't touched a penny of it and I don't plan to. Neither did my mother before me nor her mother before that. That's right, the money in my trust fund didn't come through my father; it came through my mother.

My mother is the youngest of seven children. _Her_ father enlisted in the Navy as a Seaman's Apprentice during World War II the day after the attack on Pearl Harbor. He was seventeen years old and had been secretly seeing my grandmother for nearly a year. They were seeing each other secretly because he was the son of one of the janitors at the O club and he met my grandmother while he was working as a waiter at one of the dinners the base commander and his wife gave for a visiting dignitary. You see, my grandmother was the base commander's daughter, and, back then, some people really did care about differences in backgrounds and social standing. Once he enlisted, however, he asked my grandmother to marry him _after_ he marched himself into the base commander's office and asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. My grandparents were married on December 8, 1941 and my grandfather shipped out the next day. Her parents established a trust fund for my grandmother so that she wouldn't have to worry about anything while my grandfather was off fighting in the war, but she told them she would live off her husband's pay as every other enlisted wife was doing, and she did. My grandfather retired as a Captain. My grandmother never touched any of that money and passed it down to my mother, her daughter, when my parents were married. My father was a Lieutenant Junior Grade when he met my mother at a party. He's also from very humble beginnings, but worked his way up through the ranks, and now he's an Admiral. My mother didn't spend any of it and passed it down to me. It's worth a lot, but I have no plans to use it, either.

You want to talk about not being good enough for me, Danny? Talk to my parents. I think you'll discover that you're dead wrong."

(Without another word, Caroline turns around and marches out of Danny's apartment leaving him speechless. So stunned is he that he doesn't move until she's already gone. When he can finally think straight, he picks up his cellular phone and calls Caroline's father. . .)

**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. I know I've spent a lot of time on all the "angsty" stuff here, but I'm trying to set the table for things to come. Very soon, all our girls and guys are going to be embroiled in some intense things. Michelle**


	23. Chapter 23

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE ` **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 2, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(By the time they've finished dinner and cleaned up, Sam seems to be in a better frame of mind and Steve is relieved that she's come to terms with what she had to do with Caroline. As soon as they've put the last dish away, Sam turns to Steve, takes his hand in hers, and wordlessly pulls him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their bedroom. Her eyes have effectively communicated her need to him and he pulls her close as he begins to slowly remove her clothes, kissing each area of skin as it is bared. Sam feels the tension leaving her body as Steve's hands and mouth begin to work their magic and it isn't long before his clothes have joined hers on the floor and her knees give way. Fortunately, he has backed her up to the bed and she falls back onto the mattress pulling him with her. His large hands slowly run up and down her body causing low moans to escape her as her desire intensifies. Just the feel of his hard, smooth muscles beneath her fingers is soothing to her and she takes her time running her hands over his shoulders, arms, and back. When his mouth finds hers, he kisses her with such sweetness that Sam forgets all about everything and everyone except Steve. Steve's mouth has just found the "sweet spot" at Sam's collar bone when the ringing of her cellular phone intrudes on the moment. Steve lifts his head and they exchange a long-suffering look before Sam reaches out and snags the phone off the bedside table. Glancing at the caller I.D., she frowns and looks up at Steve worriedly before answering.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett . . ."

"I need you in here ASAP, Commander. We've got a situation in the Gulf of Oman, and you're flight is being deployed immediately."

"I can be there in twenty, Sir."

"Report directly to me at Flight Ops. I'll brief you then."

(The admiral ends the call and Sam, able to move quickly because Steve has rolled off and to one side of her, practically leaps off the bed and begins to get dressed. Casting a tense gaze in her husband's direction, she says the words that they both dread.)

"I'm being deployed.

"Where? How long?"

(But she just looks at him with a helpless expression on her face, and they both know she can't tell him. Wordlessly, Steve pulls on a pair of jeans and pulls Sam's ready bag out of the closet. Opening it, he begins to put extra necessities in it while she quickly puts her hair in a French braid. Even though she hasn't told him where she'd going, he knows the area Sam is headed to is probably extremely close to the part of the world that is an active war zone. As he helps Sam pack, he realizes that, although she's been in this same position many times, this is the first time _he's_ ever been there and he doesn't like the feeling one damn bit. The thought of Sam being deployed to a war zone causes his blood to turn to ice and he's having a very hard time keeping his cool. However, he doesn't want her to leave on any more of a negative note than she has to, so he makes a major effort to be positive. By the time he's through packing her ready bag, Sam has finished braiding her hair and is ready to go. She grabs her flight jacket out of the closet and turns to see Steve standing by the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips. She walks over to him, slides her arms around his neck and looks up into his eyes. Steve's arms close around her as he pulls her close and holds her tightly and their eyes communicate volumes in the space of a few moments. Steve lowers his head and captures her mouth with his in a kiss that causes her heart to break. When he lifts his head, he wipes the single tear that has escaped her eyes away with his thumb and offers her a small smile.)

"I figured you'd probably want me to drive you to the base since you don't know how long you'll be gone, and I'm pretty sure you didn't want me to do that in front of your officers."

"I do want you to drive me to the base, and I don't give a damn who sees you kiss me."

"Then I'll do it again when we get there."

"We need to go. I told Adm. Whitley I'd be there in twenty minutes."

(When they arrive at the base, Steve parks in the lot next to the building housing Flight Operations, gets out of his truck, and kisses his wife nearly senseless in front of not only some of the officers under her command, but Capt. Henderson, who is her immediate superior, as well. Sam throws Steve a smile, grabs her bag, and heads into the building directly behind an amused Capt. Henderson. Steve, feeling an emptiness he's never known before, slowly gets back in his truck and drives back to a house that is now very empty and very lonely . . .

Once she steps into Flight Ops, Sam is all business, and, once she's been briefed by Adm. Whitley, all her senses are on high alert. They walk into the briefing room where the pilots and RIOs from her squadron are assembled and the Admiral proceeds with the briefing. The flight roster he handed Sam when she first arrived is in her hands and when she sees that Caroline has been assigned as her RIO she experiences both relief and trepidation. On one hand, Sam is relieved that Caroline has been assigned to her because she knows that she's got the best of the best as her back seat. On the other, although Sam had nothing to do with the assignments for this op, she fears that the other pilots in the squadron will think she hand-picked Caroline and her command authority will be eroded. Knowing that she can do nothing about it at this point, and not really wanting to, Sam takes her seat at the front of the room and turns her attention to Adm. Whitley.)

"Thank you all for getting here so promptly. A situation has developed that requires the deployment of your squadron to the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan which is currently in the Gulf of Oman. They were in the middle of squadron rotation when Taliban activity increased in Afghanistan. There are wide reports of raids and land assaults on the locals and air support is desperately needed. You will be wheels up in thirty minutes en route to the Reagan. Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett and Reagan's CAG, Capt. Ron Howell, will brief you once you're on board. I fully expect to see every one of you when this deployment is concluded. Good luck and good hunting."

(There is no time for casual conversation as the squadron of F/A-18F Super Hornets preps for takeoff. Sam and Caroline are both all business as they run their pre-flight checklists and taxi onto the runway. Once they're airborne, their exchanges are all related to the flight, and, as they are going to have refuel in flight, they are both paying very close to their instruments.)


	24. Chapter 24

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 3, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Danny is sitting, once again, at an outside table at the same bar where he met Caroline waiting for her father. When Adm. Thrasher arrives, he takes one look at Danny and knows that something is terribly, terribly wrong. But Mike Thrasher didn't make it to the rank of Admiral in the United States Navy because he is a stupid man, and he has an idea of what's wrong with Danny. He sensed it at the concert a few days ago, but decided not to say anything at the time. Signaling the server for a beer, he sits down across from Danny and feels a surge of pity at the pain etched on the younger man's face.)

"Son, tell me you didn't do something stupid."

"Wish I could, Mike."

"How bad is it?"

"Really, _really_ bad."

"Maybe you'd better start at the beginning, Danny."

"I, um, may have gotten the wrong impression at the reception before the concert on Sunday. I thought that, you know, Caroline was, um, embarrassed by me."

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Yeah. 'Fraid I did."

"_Exactly_ how bad is it?"

"I told Caroline I thought it would be better if we didn't get married. I basically broke off our engagement."

"And she let you get away with it?"

"Not exactly. She came over to my place a couple of hours ago and, after almost breaking my jaw, told me in no uncertain terms how she felt about things."

"My daughter's got a pretty good right hook."

"No kidding. . . She told me about her grandparents and the trust fund, and then walked out the door. How do I fix this, Mike?"

"Well, Son, she may be my daughter, but she's your fiancée. If you don't know how to fix this, maybe you two shouldn't get married."

"Not helping! I love her, Mike. Nothing's right without her."

"Then talk to her, Danny. Make her understand that you realize that you screwed up. Caroline's stubborn but she's not stupid. She loves you, Son, it's as plain as the nose on your face. You're just going to have to make her listen."

"I've tried calling her but her phone's going straight to voicemail. I think she's avoiding me."

"Let me try."

(But Caroline's phone goes straight to voicemail when her father tries to call her, as well, so Danny tries Sam's phone hoping she'll know where Caroline is. When Sam's phone goes straight to voicemail, Danny calls Steve.)

"Hey."

"Hey. You wouldn't happen to know where Caroline is, would you?"

"Yeah. She and Sam have been deployed."

"Deployed? Where?"

"Don't know but if I had to guess I'd say to a carrier somewhere in the Middle East."

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Danny, I am not kidding you."

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Mike Thrasher and I will be right there. . . . . Sam and Caroline have been deployed. Steve doesn't know where but he thinks it's probably somewhere in the Middle East. Think you can find our?"

"Don't know, but I'll sure as Hell try."

(By the time Danny and Mike get to Steve's, Mike has placed several calls to friends of his at the Pentagon. He is on the phone with someone at the DOD when they join Steve on the back deck. Hanging up, he looks up at both young men with a worried frown on his face.)

"Our girls are on their way to the Ronald Reagan which is currently in the Gulf of Oman. Don't know how long they're going to be out there, but there has been an increase in terrorist activity in the area. They're going to be flying air support for ground ops."

(As the admiral has been speaking, Danny has noticed that Steve's expression has been getting more and more tense, and he begins to feel a sense of dread. Knowing there is absolutely nothing they can do except pray, the three men sit out on the deck and talk long into the night. . .

(Both Danny and Steve are extremely subdued when they arrive at work the next morning and, at first, both of them fail to notice that Kono is back and seems to be very down in the dumps herself. In fact, Chin is positive he's in the wrong office when he walks in and finds his three co-workers in their offices looking completely miserable. Deciding that it would probably be quicker and easier to find out what's going on if they were all in one place. He stands in front of the smart table and, raising his voice, asks them all to join him. Once they do, he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at each of them.)

"All right. Somebody want to tell me what's going on, please?"

"Tony's gone. He was called up at midnight."

"Sam and Caroline were deployed to the Middle East last night."

"And I didn't get to talk to Caroline before she left so we could get things straightened out."

"Ouch."

"Get what things straightened out?"

"Long story, Kono."

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

"Danny was stupid enough to break off his engagement with Caroline."

"Are you insane?"

"So not a good time for this, Kono."

"Why the Hell not, Danny? Someone needs to straighten you out!"

"I am straightened out. I just didn't get to talk to Caroline before she left."

"So she deployed thinking you hate her?"

"I do not hate her!"

"Well, gee, Danny, breaking off your engagement to the woman certainly doesn't mean you like her!"

"Damn it, Kono, you don't understand!"

"What the Hell's been happening around here for the last three days?"

"Like you'd know. You probably didn't even set foot outside of your hotel room for the past three days!"

"CHILDREN!"

(Chin's loud and extremely stern voice stops the rapid-fire exchange between Kono and Danny, and even Steve looks over at him in astonishment.)

"I think we can all agree that there's just a little bit of tension in the air today. Now, since your wife, your fiancée, and your husband are all away doing their super soldier thing, I suggest we try to get caught up on some paperwork around here. And if I have to separate you again, none of you are going to like it!"

(And Chin calmly walks into his office and leaves the other three looking after him in awe)


	25. Chapter 25

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 4, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Later that afternoon, Steve receives a call from the Governor that soon has him grouping his team around the smart table to go over the details of a new case. Once they're all there, Kono and Danny still casting wary looks at one another, Steve throws a couple of pictures up on the screen and begins to explain what's going on.)

"The guy on the left is Abdul Moor-El. He was an arms dealer with strong ties to the Taliban working out of Uzbekistan for the past eighteen months. He was found dead this morning in a hotel room in Paris. Guy on the right is Sahid Hakeem, he's got ties to Al Qaeda and has been moving arms and people into Afghanistan. Over the past twenty-four hours, the alphabets have picked up some chatter indicating someone is going to be moving an extremely large shipment of arms, including some nukes into Kandahar from Pakistan and there's apparently been a resurgence of Taliban attacks in outlying villages. The CIA thinks Hakeem's behind all of it and they think he had Moor-El taken out of play so he could take over arms trading in both the Northern and Southern parts of the country."

"And this concerns us why?"

"Because, Danny, these", (he "slides" several pictures of Sahid Hakeem up onto the screen), "were taken yesterday at Honolulu International."

"Hakeem's here?"

"Yeah, Chin. Problem is no one knows _where_ so it's up to us to find him. The FBI's traced a warehouse and two residences back to this guy. They raided the warehouse and found nothing. They did, however, let anyone who was watching the place know they're looking. That's why they want us to find him."

**Aboard the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan in the Gulf of Oman**

(After finally reaching the Reagan, the officers in Sam's squadron were shown to quarters and instructed to get some rack time. Since they'd been flying for a considerable amount of time, they were more than happy to follow these particular orders. As Sam and Caroline are the only two women in the group, they are quartered together but both of them hit their racks and are asleep in short order. They are awakened at a pre-appointed time at Sam's request so they'll have time to take showers and get into clean flight suits before being briefed by the CAG. Caroline desperately wants to "clear the air" with Sam before anything truly serious happens, but she doesn't quite know how to open a dialogue. As they are braiding their hair in their quarters, Caroline looks over at Sam, takes a deep breath, and plunges right in.)

"I want you to know that I am truly sorry for the way I behaved, Sam. You were right in doing what you did, or were going to do, in denying my request to fly with you. I was acting like a stupid, selfish, spoiled brat who didn't get their way, and I put you in a very difficult position. I promise you that it won't happen again; ever."

"You hurt me, Caroline. You've been my best friend, _my sister_, since we were twelve years old, and I love you. I know you were flirting with Jenkins because Danny broke your heart and you were, I don't know, flattered by the attention Jenkins was giving you, but you were really, really close to screwing up your career."

"I love you, too, Sam, and you're right. I almost _did_ ruin my career. You didn't have to intervene in that parking lot, but you did. Thank you. You've always been there for me."

"We've always been there for each other. I cannot imagine what you're going through right now because of this thing with Danny, but I'm here for you and I always will be. I just hope the two of you can work things out."

"Yeah, me, too. . . I love him so much, Sam! I can't believe he actually thought he wasn't good enough for me. If anything, _I'm_ not good enough for him. I mean, the man quit his job, left his family and friends, moved all the way across the country, and lives in a cracker box of an apartment just to be close to his daughter. He puts every spare penny he can into a college fund he started for Grace when she was born, and you know how much he loves that little girl! He's honest, brave, and has more integrity in his little finger than all the other guys I've dated put together. And, oh my God, Sam, that man can be so sweet and gentle, and he can read me like a book. It's almost scary sometimes because he knows what I'm thinking almost before I do. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Perfectly. I've got a guy like that myself. We're very blessed, Caroline. . . When Steve and I would be able to get leave at the same time and go somewhere for a few days, it was the most precious thing in the world to me because I was able to spend time with the man who knew me better than I knew myself. I could let my guard down with Steve and not have to worry about how it would be perceived by my C.O. or those in my command. And he unconditionally accepted me for who and what I am; even when I kept trying to push him away. What I'm getting at is that Steve loved me so much that he stuck with it; he kept coming after me every time I ran until I finally came to my senses. Don't let Danny get away, Caroline, because, if you do, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

**Aboard the U.S.S. Olympia, Los Angeles class nuclear attack submarine in the Persian Gulf**

(Lt. Tony Montgomery, having checked his team to make sure they're getting some rack time, walks to his assigned quarters and lies down in his bunk; his mind racing with details of the upcoming op. What he and his team are being sent to do is going to be dicey at best and fatal in the worst case scenario, but he trusts every man on his team implicitly and knows they have a good plan of action although he can't quite shake the feeling that this particular op is going to be . . different somehow. Forcing his unease away, Tony closes his eyes and thinks about Kono and their honeymoon. Deciding that he wants to take her on a longer one when he can take some leave, Tony realizes that his anxiety has all but disappeared as he pictures his wife's beautiful smile.)


	26. Chapter 26

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 4, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(After gathering as much information as they can about Sahid Hakeem, his known associates, and the two houses connected to Hakeem, Steve decides that the team needs to stay together instead of splitting up and hitting both houses at the same time. He requests back-up from H.P.D. and they take the first house with no resistance. In fact, it appears that no one has been there in several months and they find no evidence of anything illegal at all. As they are standing in front of the house, Steve senses that something is "off" and mentally reviews the information they have on Hakeem. Danny, having been in the back of the house, walks up with a frown on his face.)

"There's nothing here. In fact, no one's been here for at least six months. I don't like it."

"Hakeem's got enough money to buy this entire neighborhood if he wanted to. Why just this one house?"

"The other one's not exactly located in high-dollar real estate. The warehouse was empty, this house is empty. Would you like to bet me we'll find exactly nothing in the other house?"

"No, because I don't think we will either. Chin, anything come back on those prints the F.B.I. found at the warehouse?"

"They only had three prints that were clean enough for a match. One belonged to a guy who worked there ten years ago and died of natural causes last year. Second one belonged to the real estate agent who sold the property to the company Hakeem's using as a front, and the third one belongs to a sixty-four year old security guard who checks the property once a week."

"Find out who's paying the security company and run background on the real estate agent."

"You want to bring him in?"

"Not yet. Kono, get with the F.B.I. agent who headed up the raid on that warehouse. I want more information than they put in the report they sent us. C'mon, Danny, we're going to see the Special Agent in Charge. I want to know why the alphabets let Hakeem into the country and why he didn't have a tail when he left the airport."

"Yeah, and what part _we're_ supposed to play in their little game."

**Aboard the U.S.S. Olympia**

(Tony and his team are gearing up for insertion off the coast of Iran and going over their final review of the planned op when Senior Chief Tim Newton moves next to him and speaks in a low voice so that the rest of the team cannot hear them.)

"Got a feeling, Boss."

"Let's hear it, Senior."

"In order for this to work, the F/A-18's are going to have put those missiles dead on the money in a very precise timing sequence."

"They do it all the time."

"You did hear the part of the briefing about increased enemy presence upstairs, right?"

"What are you getting at, Senior?"

"What happens if our birds get caught in a dogfight in the middle of the op?"

"Okay, one, they've pulled in additional fighter squadrons from Pearl, two, did _you _hear the part of the briefing about doubling the number of our birds in the event of just such a scenario, and, three, Lt. Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett's the flight leader on this op."

(This last piece of information causes a wide grin to break forth on Senior Chief Newton's face and relief is evident in his eyes. Checking their diving equipment one final time, the SEAL team climbs into the chamber that, once flooded with sea water, will allow them to leave the submarine, release their rubber water craft and waterproof gear bags, and swim to the surface to make their covert approach to shore.)

**Aboard the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan**

(The Reagan's CAG, Capt. Ron Howell, is conducting the final pre-flight briefing before the commencement of the op. Sam looks around the room at the people under her command and confidence flows through her at the alertness and focus she sees in each and every one of them. Satisfied that her people are ready to get upstairs and implement their part of the op, she turns her attention back to Capt. Howell.)

"All right, people, the designation code is 'Operation Wildfire'. Four hours ago, a team of SEALs inserted into Iran from the U.S.S. Olympia and are making their way toward the Iran-Afghan border as we speak. Their job is to confirm the Al Qaeda and Taliban camp sites and paint the targets; ours is to destroy them. Two squadrons, both under the command of Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, call sign, 'Athena', will be wheels up in thirty. For this op, the Reagan's designation will be 'Home Plate', your flight designation will be 'Fast Ball', and the SEAL's will be 'VooDoo' Once you cross the red zone, keep radio chatter to a minimum. Cmdr. McGarrett . . ."

"Since we're flying two squadrons instead of one the chances of radar intercept are obviously doubled. Stay sharp up there, people, because you can bet your ass we're going to run into some bogeys. Lt. Monroe, call sign,'Merlin', is 2IC for this op. Those of you carrying stingers only will form up on Merlin; everyone else on me. Any questions? . . .Captain."

"You're 'weapons free' once you reach the red zone. Any questions regarding the specific rules of engagement for this op? . . . All right. Good luck and good hunting. Dismissed."

(And exchanging high fives, the group of aviators head up to the flight deck and their planes. In rapid succession, all ten aircraft are launched and headed for their target area.)

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(While Chin has no problem accomplishing his tasks, Kono runs into a problem with Special Agent Karen Walker. Kono dislikes the woman on sight; something just seems odd about her, but Kono maintains a professional demeanor. Agent Walker's attitude is hostile and she tells Kono to "read the report" after nearly every question. Finally realizing that she's getting nowhere, Kono ends the call. Seeing Steve and Danny walk into the conference room where Chin is working over the smart table, Kono joins them with a preoccupied look on her face.)

"Chin, what'd you find out?"

"Security company receives a check every month from a company called Marzeen Imports. Checks are written on a bank in the Cayman Islands and the account is 'clean'. Security company's in year two of a three-year contract with the import company. I've run financials on Marzeen Imports and they're clean. Strictly legitimate. Company's just one of several smaller companies owned by a conglomerate of Saudi investors. The real estate agent's a guy named David Radner. He's worked for Pacific Real Estate for seventeen years and is as clean as they come."

"Kono?"

"Special Agent Karen Walker was in charge of the raid on the warehouse and she's an odd one. I didn't get any more out of her than what we already had, Boss. I got the impression she's not exactly one of the fair-haired children right now."

"We didn't have any better luck with SAC Malcolm Warner."

"Why do I get the feeling we're being used?"

"Probably because we are, Danny. You guys keep at it and see if you can find something we've missed. The Governor and I are going to have a conversation."


	27. Chapter 27

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 5, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Almost two hours later, Steve returns to the office with a very fierce, very dark scowl on his face. Danny, Kono, and Chin, exchanging apprehensive looks with one another, meet him at the smart table.)

"The F.B.I. and the C.I.A. _allowed_ Hakeem into the country and on our island because they want him to lead them to the man who took over for one of his partners in the arms trade. Anyone want to venture a guess as to who Hakeem's former partner is?"

"Dimitri Kasavich."

"Exactly."

"Kasavich was transferred to a federal prison on the mainland."

"Which is why, Kono, Hakeem is in Hawaii. We missed one of Dimitri's men when we made the bust. He wasn't on the island that day, and now he's taken over Dimitri's business."

"Do we even know who this guy is?"

"No, and neither do any of the alphabets or Homeland Security."

"That's why they allowed Hakeem into the country."

"Yeah, Chin, the C.I.A. gave detailed information to the F.B.I. regarding Hakeem's itinerary and they were supposed to place him under surveillance when he arrived in Hawaii, follow him to the meet, and take both Hakeem and the mystery man into custody, but somebody screwed up."

"Special Agent Karen Walker."

"Bingo."

"Is she on Hakeem's payroll or is she just stupid?"

"Good question, Danny. For her sake I hope she's just stupid. We'll find out soon enough; she's on her way over here right now."

"How's the Governor taking this?"

"Let's just say she's not too pleased about her island suddenly becoming the 'go to' destination for international arms dealers."

(Half an hour later, Special Agent Karen Walker, accompanied by the Special Agent in Charge of the Honolulu Bureau Malcolm Warner, arrives at the Five-0 offices, and Steve, Danny, and Chin instantly see why Kono dislikes the woman. Agent Walker is sullen, defensive, and obviously angry, and the scornful sneer on her face seems to be a permanent fixture. Steve asks Chin to show the woman to one of the interview rooms and Danny to show SAC Warner to another while places a call to the Governor. When Steve asks her to join him in having a little chat with Agent Walker, Kono's face lights up like a Christmas tree. The woman was beyond rude to Kono earlier in the day, and she can't wait to give her some grief in return. Kono picks up the file containing the nearly useless F.B.I. report on the warehouse raid, throws a smirk over her shoulder at her three co-workers, and, schooling her expression into one of complete professionalism, walks into the interview room. Neither Steve, Danny, nor Chin can keep from grinning, and Steve crosses his arms and leans on the smart table.)

"Don't you think you should go in there? Agent Walker may need some protection."

"She's an F.B.I. agent, Chin, she can take care of herself."

"F.B.I. agent or not. That woman's no match for Kono and you know it."

"You two see what you can get out of Warner. I'll yell if I need any help pulling Kono off Walker."

**Near the Iran-Afghan Border**

(Tony and his SEALs are steadily making their way to the border and have encountered very little resistance thus far in the op; a fact which makes all of them edgy, but Tony especially so. Within a few minutes the SEALs reach the cluster of caves where Tony has decided they'll take their last "rest stop" before proceeding to their final coordinates and quickly set up a security perimeter. Opting to take the first watch, Tony settles himself near the entrance to one of the caves while his men grab combat naps. This area should be literally crawling with tangos and the fact that it isn't bothers him; a lot. The last intel they received on the Olympia indicated there was heavy Al Qaeda and Taliban presence in the area which is the main reason they were forced to insert so far from their objective. Tony's unease increases with every passing minute as he tries to decide whether the bad intel they were given was accidental or deliberate. If it turns out to be the latter, they're going to walk right into a trap and death is a real possibility.

A couple of hours later, Senior Chief Newton relieves Tony, and he tries to make himself comfortable so he can grab some sleep. The only way Tony can get his mind to relax so he can get some rest is to think of Kono so he closes his eyes and thinks about how she looked standing on the beach when he asked her to marry him. His mouth curves into a smile as he remembers the expression on her face when he dropped to one knee in the sand and proposed; recalls the love shining in her beautiful brown eyes when the chaplain pronounced them husband and wife just before he kissed her at the altar, and sees the pure, wanton lust in those same eyes in their suite at the Halekulani later that night. _That_ particular image is certainly not helping him relax, so he does his best to push it away and tries to go to sleep)

**Approaching the "Red Zone" Above Afghanistan**

(The F/A-18's are en route to their designated coordinates and have, so far, encountered no enemy aircraft. They are approaching the "red zone" and Sam issues some final orders over the radio.)

"Fast Ball leader to flight . . We'll be feet dry in three minutes and should reach final coordinates at 03:47. Fast Ball 4, 6, 8, and 10 are with Merlin; odd guys are with me. As soon as your missiles are launched head for home. We'll be right behind you. Good luck."

"Roger that, Athena. Good luck and good hunting."

"Thanks, Merlin, but I'm kind of hoping we're not going to be doing much hunting."

(Sam switches to internal coms only because she needs to talk to Caroline before things get crazy.)

"Hey, I wanted to tell you . . .We're good, but when we get back home, we need to sit down and have a long talk."

"I'm good with that, but do you mind if I have one with a certain detective first?"

"Absolutely not. Glad you decided to stand your ground."

"Yeah. Just let him try to bullshit me again."


	28. Chapter 28

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 5, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: Sam's and Caroline's call signs are a nod to Grace Park's character on BSG, and because, well, they actually fit both ladies as will be explained later. Some other call signs will be familiar to BSG fans as well. Michelle**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(After an hour of intensive "discussion" with both Karen Walker and SAC Malcolm Warner, the four Five-0 members are all frustrated and edgy. Danny and Chin are standing at the smart table reviewing all the information they have available on Sahid Hakeem when Steve and Kono join them. Kono looks like she wants to seriously hurt someone and Steve's expression indicates he's about ready to let her.)

"Get anything out of Warner?"

"No. He's one smug, arrogant son of a bitch."

"So that's who Walker learned it from. What now, Boss?"

"Chin, call Washington and find out who Warner's immediate superior is and get him on the phone. Kono, call Eric Greene at Langley, here's his number. He's a friend of mine. Tell him we need everything he can give us on Sahid Hakeem. If he gives you a hard time . . ."

"If he gives you a hard time, let me know. I have a connection or two in Washington."

(The four look up to see Gov. Jameson walk into the room with a less than pleased expression on her face. She joins the group at the smart table and begins to look over the information displayed there.)

"Good evening, Governor."

"Good evening. . . I've just gotten off the phone with Ron Edwards at Homeland Security. I have a call in to the Vice-President, and I plan to tell him exactly what I just told Mr. Edwards: that I'm sick and tired of every low-life scumbag on the planet using my island for their fun and games, and our government failing to inform me when they suspect these bastards are going to be paying us a visit. Make your call, Officer Montgomery, I believe you'll find the C.I.A. to be very cooperative. What can you tell me, Commander?''

"Not much more than I could two hours ago. We have two F.B.I. agents in our interview rooms, but they either can't or won't give us any more information than they did in their original report."

"I see. Have you been to the second house yet?"

"No, Ma'am, but, as it seems that's the only other lead we have at the moment, we're heading out there shortly."

"All right. Go see what you can find, Commander. In the meantime, I'll have my little talk with the Vice-President and see if I can shake some things up in Washington. Let me know what you find."

"Yes, Ma'am. Chin, call H.P.D. and get us some back-up on the way. Let's go."

**Near the Iran-Afghan Border**

(Tony and his SEALS, having rested somewhat, are about four klicks from the border and all their senses are on high alert. Checking his watch, Tony signals for CPO Dean Dodd to break radio silence and make contact with the fighter jets that are supposed to be in position to blow up the targets they're about to paint. All of the SEALs have tense expressions on their faces as they wait for contact because, if the planes are not where they're supposed to be, the SEALs have a very, very big problem. After several tense seconds, they receive a response.)

"Fast Ball 1, Voodoo 3, over. . . Fast Ball 1, Voodoo 3, over."

"Voodoo 3, Fast Ball 1. We are in position."

"Fast Ball 1, Voodoo 1. We are approaching first target. Transmitting coordinates now. Stand by."

"Roger, Voodoo 1. Receiving coordinates. Standing by. Fast Ball 1 out."

(So far so good, but the SEALs no better than to relax their guard even the tiniest bit. Within minutes, they are a few meters from the first target and have deployed the laser guidance system. They will set up four different such devices before activating any of them, hopefully after they have moved a safe distance away. Once activated, the targets will be "painted" and the F/A-18s can launch their missiles and destroy them. They move silently through the darkness and rapidly set up their equipment. Once they've finished, they move back down the mountain a little ways and take refuge in a group of caves. They cannot make their way to the primary LZ for extraction until they have confirmation the targets were destroyed, so the next little while is going to be very tense. Checking his watch again, Tony grins slightly when he realizes they completed their task with ten minutes to spare. Communicating they have at least a ten minute wait to his team through hand signals, they settle in.)

**Twenty-five Nautical Miles from Target One**

"Fast Ball leader to flight, weapons free, repeat weapons free. Merlin, take your squadron down to Angels 10 and stand by."

"Roger leader."

"Athena, I've got five bogeys, bearing 232 mark 6, at Angels 12 and closing."

"All right, gentlemen, let's do this. Home Plate, Fast Ball 1, we're engaging enemy fighters."

**CIC of the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan**

"Copy, Fast Ball 1."

"Have the Alert fighters on the deck and ready to launch if they cross 250."

"Aye aye, Sir."

"Sir! New contacts bearing 236 mark 8. There's ten of 'em. Sir!"

'Damn it!"

**Fast Ball Flight, Angels 12**

"Damn it! Ten more bogeys just popped up!"

"Ten? Damn it, I see 'em.! Leader to flight, things just got a little interesting. Stay sharp, people!"

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(The Five-0 team and officers from H.P.D. surround what, once again, appears to be an abandoned house and assess the situation before moving in. After several minutes of observation, they creep toward the house which stands eerily quiet in the dark night. Steve and Kono take the front while Danny and Chin go around back. Steve gives the signal to enter and kicks in the front door while Chin does the same thing around back. A loud sound, the unmistakable sound of a shotgun blast is heard from the rear of the house followed by frantic shouting. Exchanging a worried look, Steve and Kono carefully enter the house and move toward the back.


	29. Chapter 29

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 6, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: Sam's and Caroline's call signs are a nod to Grace Park's character on BSG, and because, well, they actually fit both ladies as will be explained later. Some other call signs will be familiar to BSG fans as well. Michelle**

(Steve and Kono move rapidly toward the rear of the house and can hear Danny's frantic voice radioing for an ambulance and paramedics. When they reach the back, they see Danny kneeling on the ground next to Chin's motionless form; an expression of sheer terror on his face. His hands are covered in blood and are pushing down very hard on the side of Chin's bloody neck. Steve's SEAL training kicks in and he's instantly down on his knees on the other side of Chin and helping Danny try to flow the stem of blood. If Chin's been hit in either the carotid arteries or jugular veins, there's nothing they can do to save him and he'll bleed out in a matter of minutes. Praying this isn't the case, Steve glances up at Danny as they work to save their friend.)

"What happened?"

"Chin went in when you gave the signal, There was a shotgun rigged to fire when the back door was opened. If Chin hadn't of been slightly to the side, it would've taken his head off.. Where the Hell are the paramedics?"

**Caves near Afghan-Iran Border**

(Tony looks down at his watch and signals his men to activate the laser guidance systems and "paint the target" for the F/A-18s in the air. Quickly communicating this to the planes, the SEALs hunker down in anticipation of the explosions to come. The sky is getting lighter by the second as the sun is about to rise. This is good for the fighter planes which may be engaged in an aerial dogfight, but very bad for the SEALs who need to be able to move around unnoticed. Tony sends up a quick prayer that they all make it out of this in one piece and makes sure the small camcorder he's carrying is ready to record the destruction about to happen.)

**Eight Nautical Miles from Target One**

(The five fighters assigned to launch the missiles and destroy the targets the SEALs have "painted" drop down to Angels 5 and begin to move into formation. The other five ascend to Angels 12 and prepare to meet the enemy fighters head on. Sam sends up a silent prayer of thanks that the sun's coming up and they'll be able to have visuals on the bogeys, but she also knows there's a team of SEALs down there who need to get the Hell out of Dodge ASAP. It is this thought and a quick one of Steve's smile, that helps her push down her doubts about her squadron of five planes taking on fifteen enemy fighters and get into the right frame of mind. Once they enemy fighters come into view, the Navy pilots' transmissions are the rapid-fire, double-speak associated with aerial combat.)

"Bogey's at twelve o'clock! Engage, repeat engage! Hotdog, let's take 'em down the middle! Indy, Batman, break right on my mark, Hawk break left! Break, break break!"

(Three enemy fighters fly right between Sam and her wingman, Hotdog, and both pilots scramble to perform tight, high G turns in order to prevent themselves from being surrounded. Indy, Batman, and Hawk have maneuvered so that they are able to come up behind the three bogeys and engage them while Athena and Hotdog take on three more head on. Alarms are beeping and buzzing inside the cockpit, pilots are communicating rapid-fire, and Caroline (Boomer), and the other RIOs are trying to visually keep track of the enemy aircraft and monitor their instruments at the same time. Added into this mix is the radio traffic from Merlin and his squadron as they initiate the first bombing run.)

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

Danny, his hands, arms and clothes covered in Chin's blood stands back and watches helplessly as the paramedics work on Chin. Kono, who is pale as a ghost, is standing a few feet away with Steve's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Steve's expression is a cross between furious and gravely concerned. H.P.D. officers are swarming the house to see if they can find any evidence, and the scene is very chaotic. As soon as they have Chin secured on a backboard, inserted an endotrachial tube, and started large-bore I.V.'s, the paramedics load Chin into an ambulance and haul ass to the hospital with Steve, Danny, and Kono right behind them.

**Caves Near Afghan-Iran Border**

(Tony grins as the first missiles hit their targets and the Al Qaeda camps are blown sky high. Three of the four targets have been destroyed and the fourth one will be in twenty-six seconds. The Al Qaeda members not killed in the explosions are running rapidly away from the camps and heading into the mountains. Unfortunately, some of them are heading directly for the SEALs' position, and Tony signals his team to pull out their K-bar knives and get ready for hand to hand combat.

**Directly Over Targets One Through Four**

The five planes that were carrying the missiles have completed their bombing runs and head for the Reagan. Merlin is having a hard time following orders, though, because from what he can see, the other five fighters are badly outnumbered. He knows, however, that he is not carrying any other missiles and his guns were removed to mount more missiles, so there isn't anything he or the four other pilots can do to help their squadron mates. He hangs around long enough to make sure the four other plans under his command are en route back to the Reagan and gets to witness the five fighters shoot down six of the enemy aircraft. They're still outnumbered, however, and are trying their best to stay out of the enemy pilots' line of fire. Merlin radios Sam and lets her know they're on their way home so she will, hopefully, have one less thing to worry about.

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Several of the nurses in the Emergency Room recognized the Five-0 team and two of them actually run to Danny when he walks through the door. It takes him only a moment, however, to explain that the blood that's all over him is Chin's and that he is fine. One of the nurses who knows Lana Palea well, pulls Steve aside and advises him Lana is on duty in the I.C.U. Thanking her, Steve quickly washes Chin's blood from his hands, tells Danny to see if he can get a set of scrubs and clean-up some, and pulls Kono into a quiet hallway to explain to her that she needs to go with him to tell Lana about Chin. Steve's hoping that by asking Kono to go with him it'll pull her out of the state of shock she's fallen into and give her a purpose; something to concentrate on other that whether her cousin is going to die or not. As soon as Steve's words sink into Kono's brain, she looks up at him, squares her shoulders, and they head for the elevators.)


	30. Chapter 30

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 6, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Skies Over Target Area**

(The five remaining U.S. jets are literally fighting for their lives. Although they've downed six of the enemy planes, there are still plenty of them out there. They seem to be holding their own for the moment, but Sam has no doubt this isn't going to end well unless they either get reinforcements, which she knows is not going to happen, or the enemy fighters break off. She has seen the explosions on the ground below and knows they were successful in taking out their targets and prays the SEALs were able to get out the area before they were caught up in the explosions or met resistance by ground forces. Pulling out of yet another 6G turn, Sam levels out and maneuvers to come up behind and enemy plane on Hotdog's tail.)

"He's on my tail! He's on my tail! Can't shake him! He's got missile lock! He's got a lock!"

"Pull up on three, Hotdog, I've got 'em! . . Three! . . . Got a lock! Got a lock! Firing! Splash another one!"

"Athena, Indy, there's too many of 'em!"

"Not leaving until Merlin's feet wet!"

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"How bad, Batman?"

"Losing fuel and stick is sluggish!"

"Head for home!"

"No, you need me.!"

"That's an order, Batman! Do it! Now!"

"Athena, you've go one on your tail! Break right, break right!"

"Still there!"

"Damn, this guy's good!"

"He's got a missile lock on us! He's got a lock, he's got a lock!"

"Hang on, Boomer!"

"He's still there!"

"Damn it!"

"He's firing guns! Roll, roll, roll!"

"Damn it, I'm hit! I'm hit! Got a lock, got a lock! Firing! Got him!"

"The rest of them are bugging out!"

"Fast Ball leader, Home Plate. Remaining bogeys are bugging out!"

"Roger, Home Plate. Fast Ball 2 through 10 are heading home. I'm not going to make it."

"Can you get feet wet?"

"Negative. Hydraulics are gone, one engine flamed out and the other one's shot to Hell. She's shaking apart! We're ejecting! Boomer is transmitting coordinates now!"

"Home Plate, Hotdog, I have two good chutes. Repeat, I have two good chutes!'

**Base of Mountains at Afghan-Iran Border**

(The SEALs managed to get to the base of the mountain range before encountering any tangos, but they have a long way to go before they're safe. However, when Tony sees the two parachutes and knows that it's two of their people, he orders his team to change direction and head toward the area where the chutes are tracking.)

"Home Plate, Voodoo 1. We're tracking chutes and moving to rendezvous. Advise we will be using secondary LZ. Repeat, moving to secondary LZ. Request extraction in two hours"

"Voodoo1, Home Plate, roger."

(If all goes well, the SEALs should be able to reach the area where the two chutes went down fairly quickly. Tony is praying that neither of the officers is injured, at least, not badly, and that they will be able to make their rendezvous point for pick up in time. Unfortunately, there are several bands of renegade tangos between the SEALs and the two downed Navy personnel and getting to them is not going to be easy. Since the SEALs were on another frequency until switching over to talk with the Reagan, Tony has no idea that Sam and Caroline are the personnel who ejected from the aircraft. Signaling to his men, he cautiously moves out of the area and heads for where he last saw the chutes.)

**Three Klicks North of the Border**

(Sam and Caroline do their best to steer their chutes away from hazardous landing areas but end up in some trees at the base of the mountains thanks to unexpected wind gusts. Sam reaches down and pulls her K-bar knife out of a specially designed pocket on her flight suit near her right calf and slashes through the straps holding her in her parachute. As soon as the last strap gives way, Sam falls a few feet to the ground and rolls to prevent breaking anything important. She lands rather hard, however, and cannot hold back the groan that escapes when she hits the ground. Making sure that she's not seriously injured, Sam mentally kicks herself for making any unnecessary noise, checks to make sure her emergency transponder is on and working, and, pulling her 9mm Glock, moves cautiously toward the area where she saw Caroline's chute go down. Her progress is slow and tedious and several times she hears men speaking Farsi, Pashtu, and other Middle Eastern dialects nearby and has to hide herself to keep from being detected. As she speaks all of these languages fluently, Sam picks up on the fact that they're looking for her and Caroline as well as a team of SEALs who are in the area. It all clicks into place in Sam's head and she realizes the SEAL team delayed their departure from the area to come after her and Caroline. Sending up a prayer of thanks, Sam carefully eases out of the bushes she was hiding in and continues her search for her RIO.)

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Lana Palea is sitting at the Nurse's Station in S.I.C.U. charting when Steve and Kono walk into the unit. Her back is to the door so she does not see them when they first enter. Steve grabs another nurse, who happens to be the shift supervisor, and quietly explains to her what has happened, and she directs him and Kono to a private waiting room telling them she'll send Lana to them. Within a matter of minutes, Lana, thinking she's going in to talk to one of her patient's family members, walks into the room and stops dead in her tracks. One look at Steve's and Kono's faces and she _knows._)

"How bad?"

"It's . . .It's bad, Lana. He was shot in the neck. He's downstairs in the E.R. right now."

"Why are we standing here, then?"

(Very quickly, the three are in an elevator headed for the E.R. Lana has taken the news surprisingly well, but, once they reach the E.R. and she sees all the blood on the floor and on the clothes that have been cut from Chin's still body, and the frantic efforts of the doctors and nurses, she crumples. Steve reacts immediately; grabbing her and easing her into a chair at the desk. Danny, dressed in a pair of scrubs, his hair still wet, walks out of the Nurse's shower and joins them as they watch the frenzied effort to save Chin's life.)


	31. Chapter 31

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 6, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

(Tony and his team have slowly but steadily made their way toward the area where the two chutes went down. They have had to stop and conceal themselves several times to avoid running into tangos who trying to find a place to regroup now that their compounds have been destroyed. Tony knows that the enemy is aware that the missiles that destroyed their camps came from U.S. planes, and that, if the tangos get their hands on the pilot and RIO who ejected from their damaged aircraft, they will die a slow and excruciatingly painful death. Their efforts at moving are hampered because the sun is fully up now and they cannot afford to move about as freely as they could under the cover of darkness. Suddenly, as they round a bend in the trail, they come face to face with a band of tangos. The SEALs move in to engage the enemy in hand to hand combat as they do not wish for any other enemy combatants to hear gunshots and be drawn to their location. The tangos are quickly dealt with and SCPO Newton turns back toward his team after eliminating two of the tangos. The smile on his face, however, fades quickly as he sees Petty Officer Mark Brandt, the team's medic, bending over Lt. Montgomery's still form. Glancing up at the Senior Chief, the young man has a sorrow-filled look on his face and anguish in his eyes. . .

Sam has found Caroline. Apparently when Caroline's chute tangled in the trees, she hit her head on one of the branches as she landed and was knocked unconscious. Sam mentally curses their luck as she realizes that she's going to have to get Caroline out of the damned tree, get her somewhere safe where they can hide for a while, and get all of this done _before_ the enemy finds them. Seeing as the sun is beating down mercilessly and will be up for quite some time, Sam takes a deep breath and begins to climb the tree in which Caroline is entangled. . . .)

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(As soon as the Emergency Room doctors feel they have stabilized Chin enough to transport him upstairs he is taken to Surgery. Lana's supervisor in S.I.C.U. has notified the Nursing Supervisor for the hospital of what is happening and that lady walks into the E.R. just as the stretcher carrying Chin is rushed into an elevator. The supervisor explains that there is a private waiting room between Surgery and S.I.C.U. where they can wait for news on Chin and gently explains to Lana they have called someone in to complete her shift in S.I.C.U. As they take the elevator upstairs to the waiting room, Steve thinks back on when he was shot just a few short months ago and wonders if this is how his team was feeling then. They haven't been in the waiting room very long at all when the door suddenly opens and Gov. Jameson, followed by some of her aides, sweeps into the room and immediately sits next to Lana to offer her encouragement and support. When the Governor stands up, one of her aides takes her place next to Lana and, a look of steely determination in her eyes, the Governor approaches Steve, Danny, and Kono.)

"I thought you should know that I finally had a little talk with the Vice-President. After apologizing to me for not letting us know Hakeem was coming here, he promised me that neither the C.I.A., the F.B.I., nor Homeland would interfere with whatever action you choose to take in this matter, Commander. Now, I want _all_ these people off my island and I want that to happen immediately. I understand that you're all worried about Det. Kelly, and I'm aware that you won't be going anywhere until you know he's out of the woods, but as soon as that happens, get these people the Hell out of Hawaii!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, and keep me posted on Det. Kelly's condition and let me know if there's anything I can do for Ms. Palea."

(For the next several hours, Steve, Danny, Kono, and Lana sit or stand around the waiting room waiting for word from Chin's surgeon. Several members of Chin's and Kono's family, having been called by Kono, stop by and offer their support, but it is the four of them that sit and wait. Finally, a surgeon who knows Lana steps into the room looking completely exhausted. They all jump to their feet as he steps through the door.)

"Dr. Kenton, how is he?"

"The good news is that the bullet passed through his neck, miraculously missing anything vital. The bad news is that he lost a lot of blood. We've been giving him blood all through the surgery and will continue to until his blood count and hematocrit levels are up."

"Is he going to be okay, Doc?"

"I hope so, Cmdr. McGarrett. We've done all we can and he's strong. Time will tell. Lana, I've arranged for you to sit with Det. Kelly if you'd like, but, if you don't get some rest yourself, I will rescind those orders. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dr. Kenton, I do, and . . . Thank you."

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

(Sam, having cut Caroline's parachute up so that she could make a sling to lower Caroline to the ground once she has cut her free, slides one edge of the material under and around Caroline's limp body and pulls it securely around her friend. Sweat is pouring off of Sam and she has been forever looking around to make sure no tangos are headed their way while she's been working. Finally, she is able to lower Caroline's body slowly down from the tree and onto the ground. Quickly climbing down, Sam determines that Caroline has a nasty bruise on the back of her head and is very worried about how long she's been unconscious. Slipping her hands up under Caroline's arms, Sam quickly drags her toward a cluster of caves, lays her down inside of one, and hurries back to eradicate her footprints and the drag marks with a couple of branches that are lying on the ground. Knowing that it will probably be dark before the SEALs find them, she moves Caroline as far back into the cave as she

can, pulls out her Glock, and settles down near the cave's entrance to keep watch. . . All day, Sam alternates between sitting at the entrance to the cave and checking on Caroline. The longer Caroline is unconscious, the more Sam worries because she knows head injuries are extremely dangerous. She is hot, tired, thirsty, and hungry, having eaten her last protein bar around noon, when she hears something a little ways down the trail from the cave's entrance. The sun has dropped low in the sky and the intense heat has finally given way to cooler breezes, but Sam sits absolutely still. She doesn't so much as blink as she listens for any sound outside the cave. As the sun sinks below the horizon and darkness descends, Sam starts to shiver as the temperature drops a great deal in just a few minutes. Caroline still has not regained consciousness, and Sam is beyond worried and has moved into flat out scared to death for her friend.

_There it is again_. Positive, now, that she is not hallucinating, Sam flattens herself against the wall of the cave and carefully raises the Glock into firing position. She'd much rather take the quieter route and use her K-bar knife, but she can take out more of them much more quickly with her gun. She takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out while forcing herself to stay calm and in control. _Once more, she hears it._ Knowing whoever is out there is going to come around the bend in the trail at any second, Sam keeps her eyes glued to the spot in the trail where she will first see them. Tense minute go by as Sam waits. Every nerve in her body is on high alert and her muscles are screaming at being held so tautly for so long, but Sam focuses her mind on the bend in the trail, evens out her breathing, and waits.)


	32. Chapter 32

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 6, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Lana is the only person allowed to stay in S.I.C.U. with Chin so Steve, Danny, and Kono take turns going in to see him when he's first moved there from Surgery and then head back to their office. They are all three royally pissed off and ready to take somebody's head off. When they reach their office, they find the information from Steve's friend at the C.I.A. waiting for them and start reviewing it immediately.

The three, Steve on one side of the smart table and Kono and Danny on the other, review every, single piece of information in detail and find nothing useful. When Steve glances up at this two co-workers after they've been reviewing for about twenty minutes, Kono and Danny are somewhat startled to see all of the color drain from his face as he slowly straightens upright and looks past them. Turning around, they see Adm. Charles Whitley, Base Commander at Pearl, Capt. Allen Henderson, Commanding Officer of Flight Operations, and Cmdr. Tom Gleason, the base Chaplain, (and the man who married Kono and Tony a few days earlier), walking toward them with grim expressions on their faces. Behind the three officers are Mike and Libby Thrasher, also looking grim and Libby is pale, as well. Adm. Whitley eyes the three people in front of him and takes a deep breath before speaking.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, Mr. Williams, Mrs. Montgomery . . I am here to inform you that Lt. Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett, Lt. Caroline Thrasher, and Lt. Tony Montgomery are down behind enemy lines and have been listed as Missing In Action."

(For a moment, no one moves or says a word. After several silence-filled seconds, the initial shock wears off and reactions set in. Kono, having turned extremely pale herself, starts to tremble and her knees buckle. Neither Steve nor Danny can react quickly enough to catch her but, fortunately, Adm. Thrasher can. In seconds, he has caught Kono and eased her onto one of couches in the room. Libby Thrasher is immediately sitting beside her with her arm around her in a comforting manner. She has been exactly where Kono is several times in her life and understands perfectly what the young woman is going through. Danny is still so shocked that he can't say a word so Steve steps around the table and faces Adm. Whitley.)

"Can you give us any details, Admiral?"

"Athena and Boomer were flying fighter escort for a bombing run when they were attacked by enemy fighters. Their aircraft was disabled in the ensuing dogfight and they were forced to bail in the Red Zone. Another member of the squadron reported two good chutes to the carrier before leaving the area. Lt. Montgomery's team was already on the ground in the area and radioed the carrier they were going to conduct SAR operations and would move to the secondary LZ. They failed to check in at the appointed time."

"Excuse me, but, not being military I didn't quite catch all that. Who the Hell are 'Athena' and 'Boomer", and what does they were forced to 'bail', 'two good chutes', SAR, and LZ mean?"

"Athena and Boomer are Sam and Caroline, Danny, it's their call signs. They engaged enemy fighters in an aerial dogfight, their plane was damaged and they were forced to eject behind enemy lines. Another pilot in their squadron radioed the carrier and told them he saw both chutes open correctly so they made it out of the plane. Tony's team was already on the ground in the area and saw the chutes. He told the carrier they were going to conduct Search and Rescue ops to find Sam and Caroline and then they would all move to the secondary Landing Zone so the choppers could extract them. They were not, however, at the secondary LZ when they said they would be there.

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

(Although she's shivering from the sudden drop in temperature, a cold sweat breaks out as Sam tensely waits for whoever or whatever is about to appear around the bend in the trail, She has slowed her breathing to almost nothing; every sense, every thought, her entire focus on the bend in the trail. Her right index finger slowly closes on the trigger in an almost caressing fashion as she waits. _Another almost silent sound_. Sam is suddenly very calm and in control as she waits. She has been trained for just such situations and knows that she must rely on that training if she and Caroline are to survive. A figure creeps around the bend in the trail, dressed in black from head to toe and hugging the rocks. An assault rifle carried exclusively by U.S. Navy SEALs is in the figures hands and Sam relaxes her finger on the trigger ever so slightly. She isn't about to assume the figure is a SEAL until she has proof positive. The figure, still completely unaware of Sam's presence, stealthily moves closer to the opening of the cave until he is mere feet from the entrance. It is at this point that Sam decides to make her presence known and calls out in a voice so quiet it is barely audible.)

"Take another step and you're a dead man."

"Cmdr. McGarrett, is that you?"

"Senior Chief Newton?"

"Yes, Ma'am, and may I say I've never been so glad to hear your voice."

"Where's the rest of your team, Senior?"

"A little ways down the trail, Ma'am. I'm on point."

"Get them up here, Senior. Lt. Montgomery and I need to come up with an extraction plan."

"Uh, Lt. Montgomery's unconscious, Commander. We ran into some tangos a while back and he was stabbed during the scuffle."

"How badly is he injured?"

"It's bad, Ma'am. We've done everything we can to stop the bleeding but he's lost a lot of blood and traveling like we have hasn't helped."

"Get him in here, Senior. Lt. Thrasher's with me and she's unconscious. Hit her head on a tree limb when we ejected. We need to get both of them out of here and to a trauma unit ASAP."

(In a matter of minutes, the SEALs are inside the cave and SCPO Newton has put Dean Dodd and Matt Brandt on watch at the cave's entrance. The team's medic, Mark James makes sure that Tony is settled as comfortably as possible and that he is not bleeding again and then turns to check on Caroline. After checking her over and asking Sam some questions, the young man offers his assessment of both officers.)

"Lt. Montgomery's hanging in there, but we need to get him to a doctor and fast. Lt. Thrasher has a goose egg on the back of her head which is a good thing 'cause it indicates the swelling is outward and away from the brain. I'm worried, though, 'cause she's been unconscious so long. We need to get her to a doctor PDQ, as well."

"We missed our rendezvous with our ride at our secondary LZ, Commander. We had to take refuge in some caves farther up the trail after the lieutenant was injured and there's apparently some kind of minerals in the rocks that's blocking our radio signals. Probably blocking your transponder signals, as well. Now that it's dark, we'll have to move away from the caves and see if we can make radio contact. Brandt and I'll go and leave James and Dodd here with you."

"All right, but if you're not back in an hour, we're coming after you, Senior. We'll have to get to flatter ground for a pickup anyway so don't argue with me. One thing's for sure. We can't stay here. We're out of food and running out of water. Besides, we've got to get these two to a medical facility."

"The Boss always said never argue with you."

"Which one, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett or Lt. Montgomery?"

"Both of them, Ma'am."

"Go, Senior, and get your sixes back her ASAP."

"Aye, aye, Commander."


	33. Chapter 33

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 7, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Honolulu, Hawaii.**

(Kono has pulled herself together and is sitting up straighter. She sends Libby Thrasher a grateful smile and, although she still clings to the older woman's hand, she is ready to deal with the situation with a few questions of her own.)

"What happens now, Adm. Whitley?"

"We're going to do everything we can to get our people back, Mrs. Montgomery. We believe that we haven't been able to communicate with them for several hours because the events I've just described occurred shortly before sunup and they would all have had to take cover as best they could during daylight hours. We're hoping they were able to find some caves and the natural minerals in the rocks are blocking their signals. However, it's getting dark where they are now and we should be able to communicate with them."

"And if they've been captured?"

"Then, Mrs. Montgomery, we will do everything we can to liberate them. You have my word. I promise all of you that you will be notified as soon as I have any news although I believe that Adm. Thrasher might have information before I do."

"You're correct, Chuck. I've already spoken with Adm. Canton at the Pentagon, and I'll be receiving regular updates from the Captain of the Reagan."

"Well, then, Mike, please let me know if you hear anything before I do. Those are my people out there."

(The officers from Pearl leave and the atmosphere in the Five-0 offices is very quiet and very tense. Steve, although his expression is extremely grim, realizes that Danny and Kono have never been through something like this before and he's grateful the Thrashers are there to help them. Of course, their daughter is one of the people who are MIA and they are hurting, too. Danny is, perhaps, the most distraught of the five of them and Steve knows it's because Caroline left before he had a chance to talk to her and straighten things out. Mike makes a fresh pot of coffee, Libby continues to sit on the couch and talk softly to Kono, and Steve follows Danny into his office where Danny leans both of his hands on his desk and drops his head. Steve leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets and struggles to find the right words to comfort his friend.)

"They'll find them, Danny."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. 'Cause I refuse to believe that Sam's not coming back to me."

"At least Sam left knowing you love her."

"Caroline knows you love her."

"Sure she does. I broke our engagement right before she was deployed, Steve! Kono was right; Caroline left Hawaii thinking I hate her."

"No, she didn't. You can't beat yourself up over this, Danny. It's not helping."

"Not helping? Not. Helping? Why didn't you tell Adm. Whitley to put you back on Active Duty, become Super SEAL again, and go after them like you did when Sam was captured on that arms deal?"

"Because he wouldn't have let me and you know it. Sam wasn't my wife then, Danny, things were different. Besides, Tony and my old team's there. There's nobody better than they are. They'll find Sam and Caroline and they'll get them out of there."

(Danny desperately wants to believe what Steve's telling him, but his heart is overruling his head and he is suffering in the worst possible way for the angry, hurtful words that passed between him and Caroline. He turns his head and looks over at Steve with tears in his eyes.)

"What if they can't? What if Caroline's already dead? What if they bring her body back home?"

"Danny . . . Okay, this is . . one of the hardest things I've ever done. All those times I just got up and walked out the door . .left Sam, sometimes in the middle of the night. . . I never realized what she went through. She told me once that she died a little every time I left on an op because she didn't know if she was ever going to see me again. I never really understood what she meant until now. But she also told me being with me was worth every second of worrying and waiting she went through. _That's_ what you've got to think about, Danny, being with Caroline when she gets home. 'Course, you're going to have to admit what a moron you were and beg her to forgive you, but I don't think that's going to be a problem. The woman's got it bad."

(Danny knows exactly what Steve's trying to do, and, even though his heart is in shreds, he realizes that Steve's hurting, too, as well as Kono, and tries to pull him self together. Straightening up, Danny wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and turns toward the door.)

"She does, doesn't she? Okay, let's go see how Kono's doing."

"She's taken a double blow tonight, Danny. First Chin and now Tony. We need to stay close and keep an eye on her."

"At least Chin's holding his own. What do 'ya say we go see if we can find the bastards who're responsible?"

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

(The hour Sam gave SCPO Newton is almost up and she's starting to get worried about him and Petty Officer Brandt. Caroline is still out and Tony regained consciousness only briefly before passing out again. Petty Officer Mark James has re-checked both of them and he's beginning to get antsy about getting them to a medical facility. Although he hasn't said a word, Sam knows that Tony's condition is deteriorating and Caroline's head in jury is very serious. Truth be told, Sam isn't feeling so hot herself and would like nothing more than to be able to soak in a very hot tub of water for about a week; preferably with her husband acting as her bath pillow. Just as she is about to issue the order to move, Dean Dodd signals that the Senior Chief Newton and Petty Officer Brandt are returning, and both men are inside the cave in seconds.)

"Have any luck, Senior?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We were able to contact the Reagan and they're going to send a chopper."

"Why do I think there's a 'but' coming, Senior?"

"Well, Ma'am, the closest place to us a chopper can land is about four clicks from here and the area's crawling with tangos. We're gonna' have to carry Lieutenants Montgomery and Thrasher and we're gonna' have to move more slowly than I'd like so Lt. Montgomery doesn't bleed out. We have to leave now if we're going to make it to the LZ on time. I'm not going to lie to you, Commander; this isn't going to be easy."

"Don't worry about me, Senior. I'm married to your former C.O., remember? He's taught me a few SEAL tricks along the way, and I can hold my own if we encounter the enemy. Let's move out."


	34. Chapter 34

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 8, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

(The small group of U.S. Navy personnel moves out of the caves and starts to move toward the LZ. They travel slowly but steadily and are able to make good time in spite of the need to move cautiously because of the injuries to both Tony and Caroline. Senior Chief Newton is on point and Petty Officer Dean Dodd is bringing up the rear with Sam right behind the Senior Chief. Petty Officers Mark James and Matt Brandt are carrying Caroline and Tony in firemen-style holds and doing their best to be gentle with their burdens. As they're moving, it occurs to Sam that, for an area that was crawling with tangos a little while ago, it's awfully damned quiet at the moment. Something's off but all they can do is keep moving toward the LZ.

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(By the time Steve and Danny walk out of Danny's office, Kono is looking much better. She's still sitting on the couch talking to Libby, but she's regained some color and is sitting straighter. Mike has just handed both women cups of coffee and offers some to Steve and Danny when they join them.)

"Coffee's fresh. I have a feeling we're going to need it. Want some?"

"Absolutely, Mike. Thanks."

"So, how long do you think it'll take to find them?"

"Depends, Danny, but they'll do everything they can to locate them quickly."

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

(The group of U.S. Navy personnel arrives at the designated LZ with ten minutes to spare and take cover while they wait for the chopper that will take them to the Reagan. They take cover in some rocks and Mark James quickly checks on both Caroline and Tony. Caroline moans softly when his fingers touch the goose egg on the back of her head and Sam allows the relief to flood through her that her friend has finally responded to something. Tony regained consciousness just as he was gently laid on the ground and looks up at Sam with a rueful smile on his face.)

"Hey, Commander. Sorry about this, Ma'am, _I'm_ supposed to be the one rescuing _you_."

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant Stuff happens. Rescue helo's on the way. We'll have you on board the Reagan and in Sick Bay before you know it."

"Still, I don't even want to think about what the Boss is going to say when he finds out you rescued me."

"He's going to say, 'Thank you, Lieutenant, for going back for my wife instead of extracting according to your original op plan.', and then he's going to give you Hell for getting injured."

"You're probably right, Ma'am. About the last part anyway."

"Commander, we've got a problem."

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Kono stands up when Steve and Danny rejoin the group and, although she is still quite pale, she offers her friends a small smile.)

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I know this has to be as hard for the two of you as it is for me."

"It's okay, Kono. The first time something like this happens is the hardest. I'm not saying it gets any easier, but you do learn to work through it."

"This must be particularly hard on you, Steve. I mean, you've actually been this kind of situation before only you've been on the other end of it. Knowing first-hand what they're going through must be Hell."

"It _is_ hard, Kono, but Sam, and Caroline, and Tony are all strong people and they've been well trained in how to defend themselves. They know what they're doing."

"Okay. Let's see if we can find the Sahid Hakeem. Bastard needs to answer for Chin."

"Exactly what Steve and I were just thinking."

**Near the Afghan-Iran Border**

"What problem, Senior?"

"A weather front moved in between us and the Reagan, and they won't be able to get a chopper in the air for another thirty to forty-five minutes. That wouldn't be a problem except . ."

"Except this place is crawling with tangos. What do you suggest?"

"Well, Ma'am, we don't have a lot of options. We're in about as good of a defensive position as we can be give the terrain, but we're awfully exposed here. If a large enough band of tangos shows up . . ."

"If that happens, we'll all do exactly what we've been trained to do, Senior. Let's just pray that chopper can get here sooner rather than later."

"Yes, Ma'am"

(The next thirty minutes passes rather tensely for the small group as each of them are watching and listening for any movement or sound. The darkness that helps hide them is also a problem for them as they are unable see who or what may be in the area near their position. Finally, Sam notices that the Senior Chief has raised one hand to touch his earpiece and sees the relief that comes over his face as he listens."

"Chopper's on the way, Commander. ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Thank God. All right, as soon as it gets here I want Lieutenants Thrasher and Montgomery on board first."

(Minutes later, the sound of the rescue helo can be heard in the distance, and they have a visual on it a few seconds later. The chopper sits down about fifty feet from their position, and, as soon as the doors open and a couple of Marines jump out and assume defensive positions, James and Brandt are running for the chopper carrying Caroline and Tony. Sam, Senior Chief Newton, and Chief Petty Officer Dean Dodd are up and running, flat out, for the chopper. Just as James and Brandt reach the helo and crew members are assisting them in getting Caroline and Tony inside and secured, all Hell breaks loose as two separate groups of tangos start shooting at them from opposite sides of the clearing; effectively catching them in a cross fire. Although the Marines at the chopper return fire and are joined by James and Brandt, the three people running for the chopper are in trouble. Her heart pounding, legs pumping, and lungs on fire, Sam focuses on getting to the chopper. She has almost reached it when she feels an excruciating pain in her side and goes down hard. The last thing she sees before blackness engulfs her is Senior Chief Newton's face looking down at her with a worried expression.)


	35. Chapter 35

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 9, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Picking up where they left off, Steve, Danny, and Kono start reviewing the information they received from the C.I.A. regarding Sahid Hakeem. Libby Thrasher makes herself comfortable with a book she brought with her but remains in the room so she can keep an eye on Kono. Adm. Thrasher borrows Steve's office to make some phone calls. Although he hasn't said anything, he's extremely worried about Caroline, Sam, Tony, and the rest of the SEAL team. He's received a couple of off-the-record, more detailed briefings on the situation from Adm. Canton of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and he knows that there is a strong possibility that one, two, or more of them could be coming home in a flag-draped coffin. He is aware that Steve is thinking along the same lines although he doesn't have as many details as the Admiral. Mike's frustration at the situation as a whole and his inability to do anything about it is mounting. As he looks through the glass wall at the three people working at the smart table, his heart aches for each of them. Then his gaze falls on his wife, and his heart bleeds. His Libby has been the perfect officer's wife for every one of the thirty-five years they've been married, and, even though their daughter is one of the people M.I.A., she has, once again, put aside her own grief and fear to help someone else. Closing his eyes, Mike Thrasher says a silent prayer for the swift and safe return of those who are in peril, for comfort for the four people in the next room, and for strength and understanding for himself. Completing his last phone call, the Admiral joins his wife on the couch and places his arm around her shoulders.

Steve, Danny, and Kono have thrown themselves into reviewing all the material available to them in an effort to find Sahid Hakeem and anyone connected to him as quickly as possible. Steve has been unable to shake the feeling that something's not quite right with this whole case since it began, but he doesn't have anything concrete on which to base this feeling. Running one hand through his hair and putting the other one on his waist, he paces back and forth on his side of the smart table.)

"Kono, find Special Agent Walker and get here back in here. I think we should have another little talk."

"What are you thinking, Boss?"

"I didn't get the impression that she was stupid earlier today."

"So, you think she's working for Hakeem?"

"Yeah, Danny, I do. Doesn't it seem awfully convenient that the F.B.I. 'missed' Hakeem at the airport I think she deliberately mistimed their arrival so that Hakeem would have time to get away before they got there."

"Okay, let's assume you're right. Doesn't mean she knows where Hakeem is now."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't, either."

"What about Warner?"

"Warner _is_ too stupid to be in on something like this. The only thing he's worried about is advancing his career."

(Both men notice that there is an evil grin on Kono's face, and, in light of all that has transpired in the past hours, are somewhat relieved. Exchanging a questioning look with Danny, Steve turns toward Kono.)

"What?"

"I was just thinking that I'm going to very much enjoy waking Special Agent Walker up at . .four-thirty in the morning. I can't possibly imagine anything that would make me happier at the moment."

**SAR Helo, Afghan-Iran Border**

(Senior Chief Newton watches in horror as Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett's entire body jerks as if she's been hit by a jolt of electricity and then crumples to the ground twenty feet from the chopper. The bullets are flying fast and furiously, and men are yelling in Farsi from both sides of the clearing. Yelling for his men and the marines from the chopper to cover him, he veers toward Sam's body and quickly hoists her up and over his shoulder in one, fluid movement. In seconds, the chopper is lifting off the ground amid a barrage of gunfire from the tangos on the ground. As quickly as possible, the helo gains altitude and turns to head back toward the Reagan. The entire left side of Sam's flight suit is soaked with blood and her skin is a deathly white. Petty Officer James does a quick assessment and looks up at the Senior Chief and doesn't mince words.)

"We need to get her to the Reagan! Now, Senior!"

"I'll go forward and light a fire under the pilot."

(James doesn't even acknowledge the Senior Chief's comment as he is busy trying to start an I.V. on Sam. He says a silent prayer that they can get her to the Reagan in time, because as badly injured as Caroline and Tony are, Sam is, by far, the most critical of the three at the moment, and he doesn't want to he the person who has to tell his former C.O. his wife is dead.)

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Kono, accompanied by a couple of H.P.D. officers, arrives at the apartment of Special Agent Karen Walker and knocks rather loudly on the door. After several minutes with no response after repeated knocking, Kono signals her intent to enter the apartment to the officers, stands back, and kicks the door hard enough to cause it to fly open. Guns drawn, the three enter the apartment and find the great room and kitchen empty and everything in a neat and tidy order. The bedroom, however, is an entirely different story. Blood is splattered on all four walls, the floor, and the ceiling, and the decapitated body of Karen Walker lies on the floor between the wall and one side of the bed. There is no sign of her head. One of the police officers with Kono gags and makes a run for the door while Kono and the other officer carefully make sure there is no one else in the apartment. When they are satisfied that the apartment is clear, Kono pulls out her cellular phone and calls Steve.)

**The U.S.S. Ronald Reagan – Gulf of Oman**

(As soon as the helo touches down on the deck, medical personnel run to the aircraft with three stretchers. In short order, Sam, Caroline, and Tony are placed on the stretchers and rushed to Sick Bay. The SEALs are instructed to meet the ship's Captain in one of the briefing rooms before reporting to Sick Bay to be checked over. Fortunately, the Reagan is staffed with several excellent doctors, two of whom are trauma surgeons, and they begin snapping out orders as soon as the three patients reach Sick Bay.)

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Steve and Danny waste no time in getting to Karen Walker's apartment, and arrive shortly after the evidence techs from H.P.D. Because the woman was an F.B.I. agent, there are several agents from the Honolulu office at the scene, as well, including SAC Malcolm Warner. Steve realizes that this could get ugly because Warner is trying to take over the scene and Kono is standing her ground at the door to Walker's bedroom. That the standoff is tense is not in question, and Steve steps between them to attempt to diffuse the situation.)

"You need to leave, Warner."

"I don't think so, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, that's one of my people in there."

"All the more reason to let us handle this."

"You wouldn't let someone else handle it if you were in my shoes!"

"No, I wouldn't. Then again, I'm not under investigation for suspected ties to international arms dealers."

"And I am?"

"Yes. As of this moment, you are a person of interest in the case we were already working as well as the death of Agent Walker. I'm going to have a couple of H.P.D. officers take you to our office. We'll join you when we've finished up here."

"This is outrageous! You cannot do this, McGarrett!"

"Watch me."

**Aboard the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan**

(After debriefing with the ships Captain and two Intelligence officers who are on board, the SEALs report to Sick Bay to be checked over. Doctors and nurses are working feverishly on Sam, Tony, and Caroline, and the floor of the Trauma Bay is covered with bloody uniforms that have been cut off and discarded. The SEALs watch quietly as Sam and Tony are rushed into Surgery and Caroline is taken to another part of Sick Bay for a C.T. and MRI. When a doctor and a couple of nurses finally come over to take a look at them, Senior Chief Newton asks the question they all want answered.)

"Doc . . . Are they going to make it?"

"We're going to do everything we can, Senior Chief."


	36. Chapter 36

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 10, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Honolulu. Hawaii**

"Why decapitate her?"

"To send a message, Danny."

"What message? If she _was_ working for Hakeem, she did what he paid her to do. Why kill her?"

"I don't know, yet. Maybe she got greedy and wanted more money; threatened to tell us where Hakeem is if he didn't pay up."

"And you're thinking this is to deter others who might think about crossing him.?"

"Yeah."

"Why take her head?"

"I don't know that, yet, either. C'mon, let's go talk to Warner. Kono, make sure they go over everything in this apartment very carefully."

"You got it, Boss."

**Aboard the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan**

(Hot, white, intense pain shoots through every nerve in her body and she feels like she's being burned alive. She can't move, can't see, can't feel, can't speak; she's alone. Terror skitters across her heart, and she feels panic begin to rise in her throat like bile. She hates this! Never before has she allowed fear to control her, and she's not about to start now! Concentrate. Concentrate on breathing in and out slowly. Focus! I can, I will, control the pain. I am stronger than the pain. . .Steve. . I need you, Steve, I need you so much! . . .

Caroline slowly becomes aware of sounds all around her and tries to open her eyes but has a hard time getting her body to cooperate. Turning her head slightly, she is hit by a sudden, intense pain that shoot through her head like lightening. Groaning loudly, she feels a hand gently touch her arm and hears a voice laced with comfort.)

"Well, Lt. Thrasher, it's about time you joined us. How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode. Where am I what happened?"

'You're in Sick Bay on the Reagan. You and Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett were forced to eject from your plane. Apparently, you became entangled in some trees and hit your head on a limb when you landed. Keep your eyes closed for a few minutes until you adjust to being awake. You were out for quite some time."

"I remember. We were in a dogfight and badly outnumbered. Sam! Oh my God, is she all right?"

"Cmdr. McGarrett made it out of the plane and landed in one piece. She managed to get you out of the tree you were caught in and got you to a cave where you'd be safe. A SEAL team met up with you and they were finally able to extract you."

"Where is she? I want to talk to her?"

"Cmdr. McGarrett was injured as she was running to the chopper."

"How badly?"

"She's in surgery now. I'll let you know as soon as they through. All right, open your eyes for me slowly so I can take a look and see how you're doing."

"I . . . I can't . . . . Oh, my God! I can't see!"

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(Steve and Danny double-team SAC Malcolm Warner of the F.B.I. in one of the interrogation rooms at their office while Kono continues to sift through evidence searching for a lead. For well over an hour, Steve and Danny fire questions at the man, one after the other, but don't get much out of him. Although it seems that Steve was right in his impression that the man is too thick-headed to be involved with international arms dealers and terrorists, Steve still believes he knows something he's not telling them. When Danny looks like _he's_ ready to start pounding away on Warner, Steve gets his attention and nods toward the door. Kono looks just as frustrated as the two men are feeling when they join her at the smart table. The sun is up and Mike and Libby Thrasher are no where to be seen.)

"Where are my future in-laws?"

"They were exhausted so Mike took Libby home. Said he'll call as soon as he hears anything and asked if we'd do the same. Have any luck with Warner?"

"No. He's insistent that he isn't involved with anything illegal and keeps demanding that we release him."

"Something's not right with that guy."

"And you base this on what? Your x-ray vision or mind-reading abilities?"

"He's hiding something. We get anything from the second house?"

"Lots of fingerprints. H.P.D.'s running them through APHIS but I wouldn't expect anything any time soon. There were no prints on the shotgun, shells, or chair and the rope used to rig it to the door was a common variety available at just about every hardware and home center store on the island."

(Steve's cellular phone rings before he can respond to Kono's report, and he answers it quickly. As he listens, a fierce frown comes over his face and then turns into an expression of worry. Steve's concerned eyes travel quickly to Kono and she is gripped with fear. Quickly ending the call and pocketing his phone, Steve steps around the table toward her. Danny, having picked up on the fact that something's very wrong, moves closer to her also.)

"That was Lana. Chin started bleeding internally so they're taking him back to surgery."

"Oh, God. I need to go . . ."

"We're all going back to the hospital, Kono. C'mon."

**Aboard the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan**

"All right, Lieutenant, try to calm down. I need you to answer a few questions for me. Can you see anything at all, any variations in shades of light?"

"No! I. Can't.. See. Anything!"

"I'm going to order several tests and another MRI and CT. I need you to remain as calm as possible."

"I'm . . .I'm sorry, Doc. . . . I just . .Is this permanent?"

"I won't know anything definite until I get the results of the scans back, Lieutenant. I need you to remain as calm as possible so we can get the tests completed quickly."

"I'll . . I'll try. How are Cmdr. McGarrett and Lt. Montgomery?"

"They're both still in surgery. Try not to worry, Lieutenant, two of the finest trauma surgeons I've ever known are in there with them."


	37. Chapter 37

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 16, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

(In a matter of minutes, Steve, Danny, and Kono have reached the hospital and are walking into the waiting room between Surgery and S.I.C.U. Lana, is, of course, already there and Kono walks straight to the distraught woman and hugs her tightly. Over the past several weeks, Kono has come to realize that Lana is very good for her cousin and that she has become important to Chin.)

"What happened, Lana?"

"His blood pressure started dropping rapidly and his heart rate increased. Classic symptoms of shock from blood loss. Fortunately, the doctor was in the unit when he 'crashed' and decided to take him back to surgery. He's been in there for almost forty-five minutes now."

"He'll be all right."

"God, I hope so."

"He will be. My cousin's too stubborn to die."

(And just as Kono finishes speaking, Chin's doctor walks in with a grim expression on his face.)

"It was a small bleeder, but we've repaired it. I also check while I was in there and everything looks good. Now, it is simply a matter of waiting."

"Is . . Is my cousin going to be all right, Doctor?"

"He's young and he's strong, Mrs. Montgomery. I have every reason to believe he will be just fine."

"Thank God!"

(Steve excuses himself when his cellular phone rings and walks slightly away from the group to take the call. Mike Thrasher is calling to check in and see if Steve has any news. After a brief conversation, Steve ends the call and rejoins Danny, Kono, and Lana. A few minutes later, a nurse tells them they can all see Chin for just a few minutes and they take turns going in. Lana has just returned to the unit to sit with Chin, who is doing fairly well, all things considered, and Steve, Danny, and Kono are about to leave the hospital to return to their office when Mike and Libby Thrasher step into the waiting room. The looks on the Thrasher's faces leave not doubt something is very wrong. A feeling of dread takes control of Steve and he begins to feel real fear.)

"Who?"

"All three of them. Caroline sustained a serious head injury when she ejected, Tony was stabbed during a hand-to-hand with a band of renegades, and Sam was shot running to the helo to extract. They're on board the Reagan right now but they'll be transferring them to Ramstein soon."

"But they're alive?"

"Yes. At least, they were as of thirty minutes ago when my contact called me. I have a call in to the Pentagon right now, and I took the liberty of calling Gov. Jameson and bringing her up to date. Between her and my contacts, we should have no problem getting a transport to Ramstein very shortly."

(Steve, Danny, and Kono are all dealing with the grim news in different ways. Kono, surprisingly, is calm and seems to be holding her own in the emotions department. Steve is stoic and calm although he has paled somewhat and there is a dark frown on his face. Danny is the one, this time, who nearly loses it completely right then and there. Not only has he turned three shades of white, but there are tears in his eyes and a look of tortured pain on his face. Libby Thrasher calmly walks over to her future son-in-law and puts her arms around him. Ever so gently, she pulls his head down to her shoulder and gently rubs his back as his arms go around her for support. She knows exactly what is torturing Danny and attempts to alleviate some of his pain.)

"Caroline knows that you love her, Danny. No matter what happened between the two of you just before she was deployed, she knows."

"I can't believe I was such an ass!"

"Well, dear, just make sure that after you tell her you love her, the next words out of your mouth are ones of sincere apologies."

"It might be a good idea for you all to go home and pack so that we can be ready to leave as soon as they find us a transport plane."

"Yeah, Kono, you and Danny go ahead."

"What about you, Steve?"

"Somebody has to stay here and run this case."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious, Danny. Somebody's been playing us, somebody shot Chin, and one of us needs to stay here and find out who it is and stop them."

"Did you hear what Mike said? Your _wife_ has been shot!"

"I heard him. If our places were reversed, Sam would do the same thing."

"The Hell she would! Sam _needs_ you, Steve! How do you possibly expect to be able to think straight knowing your wife is half way around the world and in serious condition?"

"Danny . . ."

(None of them have seen Gov. Jameson silently walk up to join the group until she speaks.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett will be accompanying you to Germany, Det. Williams."

"Governor, like I just told . . ."

"Commander! Your place is in Germany with your wife. I have just spoken to Homeland Security. The C.I.A. has located Sahid Hakeem. He's in the Philippines and they're tracking him as we speak. He's responsible for what happened to Det. Kelly as well as the increased Taliban and Al Qaeda activity in Afghanistan which lead to your loved ones being injured. Malcolm Warner is being replaced as the Special Agent in Charge of the Honolulu office of the F.B.I., and our old friend, Adm. Harte is going to personally take charge of this investigation while you're all in Germany."

"I appreciate that, Governor, but . . ."

"Steve, Samantha needs you and you need to be with her. Det. Williams is correct; you cannot possibly give this investigation your best when your mind, and heart, are halfway around the world. Go to Germany and be there for Sam."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(Although no one says anything, they all heave silent sighs of relief, including Steve. His sense of duty, finely honed after years of serving in the Navy, demanded that he stay in Hawaii and work the case, but his heart was driving him to say "To Hell With It All" and go to Sam. Gov. Jameson very neatly took the decision out of his hands, God bless her. Steve asks one of the S.I.C.U. nurses to get Lana to step into the waiting room for a moment so he can explain what's happening to her. As soon as she hears what's happened to Sam, Caroline, and Tony, Lana assures them that she will take the very best care of Chin and that they should all know he will understand why they had to leave. Promising to call them if there's any change in his condition, Lana hugs all of them and sends them on their way. Within an hour, they have all gone home, packed, and meet back at Pearl. A C-130 is sitting on the runway, warmed up and ready to go when the group arrives, and they waste no time in getting on board. The flight crew has arranged some bunks so that the passengers can try to get some sleep on the long flight although not a one of them is the least bit interested in sleep at the moment. Once they are in the air, Steve and Adm. Thrasher go forward to the flight deck to see if they can get any more information about their loved ones' conditions. It takes them some time, but the pilot is finally able to establish radio contact with the tower at Ramstein, A.F.B. by relay through several military assets. Although Ramstein doesn't have any information specific to Sam's, Caroline's, or Tony's conditions, they do report that the choppers from the carrier should be arriving at the base in Germany within the next forty-five minutes. Steve and Mike Thrasher return to the others and relay this information and then settle in for the remainder of the long flight. . . .


	38. Chapter 38

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 16, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: Apologies for not having posted for a few days as I was out of town. Many thanks to those of you who have posted reviews and/or sent me private messages. I truly appreciate each and every one of them. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are an author's lifeblood and certainly help my "muse" when I get "bogged down". Please, please, please, keep them coming! Michelle**

(After a long, tension-filled flight, the group from Hawaii finally reaches Ramstein, A.F.B. in Germany and is met by the chief security officer for the base. Once they reach the base hospital, they are shown into a private waiting area which is quite comfortably furnished with several sofas, several large, well-cushioned chairs, coffee and end tables and lamps which provide a soft, welcoming glow to the pale beige walls. The Base Commander, Gen. Allen Herring, joins them minutes after their arrival along with Col. Joseph Miles, the Chief Medical Officer. Introductions are swiftly made and they finally receive the information they have been waiting hours for; the current conditions of Sam, Caroline, and Tony as given to them by Col. Miles.)

"I know you are all anxious so I'll get right to the point. Lt. Thrasher sustained a serious head injury when her chute became entangled in some trees after ejecting from her aircraft. From what we've been able to determine, she was initially unconscious for a considerable length of time. Quite frankly, if it had not been for her flight helmet, she would have probably been killed instantly. However, other than the two different impact points, one on the back of her head and the other in the right, temporal area, Lt. Thrasher suffered no injuries other than some minor scrapes and bruises. She is fully conscious and coherent, and is currently undergoing some neurological tests."

"Thank God! So my daughter should recover completely then."

"I certainly hope so, Adm. Thrasher."

"But you just said . . ."

"Admiral, there is some swelling in the cranial cavity; some pressure on the optic nerves."

"What are you saying, Colonel?"

'At the moment, Admiral, Lt. Thrasher is unable to see."

"Caroline's blind?"

"Yes, but I must stress to you that we believe the blindness is due to the pressure on the optic nerves. We have every reason to believe that, once the intracranial swelling is decreased, her vision will return."

"Is there anything you can do to reduce the swelling, Col. Miles?"

"We have several options, Mrs. Thrasher, but, until we have the results of the tests we're currently running, I don't want to commit to any course of treatment other than observation."

"Can we see Caroline?"

"As soon as the tests are completed, Ma'am. . . . Lt. Montgomery received a stab wound during hand-to-hand combat and sustained a partially collapsed lung as well as a fair amount of blood loss. We've repaired the internal damage and are giving him blood and fluids to reverse the hypovolemic shock. He's still out from the anesthesia, but he should be regaining consciousness shortly."

"I'd like to see my husband."

"Of course, Mrs. Montgomery. I've left special instructions with the S.I.C.U. staff for you to be given unlimited access to your husband. I understand you're newlyweds."

"Yes, Sir, we've only been married a few days."

"Your husband's a fighter. I see no reason why he can't make a full recovery, but it's going to take time."

"Thank you, Colonel."

(Steve has been standing very quietly as the Colonel has been explaining Caroline's and Tony's injuries and he's watched the faces of Danny, Kono, and the Thrashers as Col. Miles has been speaking. Danny's face is a mask of anguish as are Mike's and Libby's at the thought that Caroline might not ever be able to see again and Kono appears to be cautiously optimistic but very worried. Steve's years of experience as a SEAL, waiting many times outside of Sick Bay on a ship or in a base hospital while one or more of his men were being treated for injuries sustained in the line of duty, sitting with family members waiting for hours on end while doctors worked furiously to save the lives of their loved ones gives him a sort of "insider knowledge"; he's done this too many times not to realize that doctors always save the most serious injuries until last. When Col. Miles turns toward him, Steve steels himself to what's coming, but he is praying that Sam's condition is not as dire as he thinks. Col. Miles offers Steve a look of compassion even as he takes a deep breath before speaking.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, your wife was shot as she was attempting to reach the helo during the extraction. Fortunately, the angle of entry was such that the bullet missed most of her vital organs, and, although she lost a lot of blood, we've been able to remove the bullet and repair the damage. We've also given her several units of blood and stabilized her."

"What is it you're not telling me, Colonel." 

"Cmdr. McGarrett, your wife . . Your wife was six weeks' pregnant. We were unable to save the baby. I am so sorry."

"That's impossible, Colonel. My wife was on birth control."

"I called Pearl and got her medical records, Commander. She was recently on antibiotics as a preventative measure after being held hostage in Kabul. Antibiotics negate the effectiveness of birth control pills."

"Oh God. Does she know?"

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet. I'll tell her as soon as she's awake."

"No! No, Colonel, I'll tell her."

"All right, Commander. . . I'll have someone show you, all of you, to the S.I.C.U. If you need anything while you're here, please let me know."


	39. Chapter 39

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 17, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(A small, tinny sound reaches her ears; pitiful mewling sounds of distress and despair. Where is the sound coming from? Oh God, it hurts! Piercing, white-hot pain radiating through every part of her body. Steve? . . Where are you? I need you so desperately, Steve. I can't do this without you! What is that sound? Crying. A child, no, a baby crying. The fog is so thick, almost choking. Can't breathe. Need to find the baby. Where is it's mother? Hurts! Focus, Sam! Do not allow the pain to control you! There, that's better. You poor, little thing, where are you? I'm coming! I'm coming! Steve? Where are _you_? Please, God, let Steve find me! . . .

She looks so pale lying there with tubes carrying blood and I.V. fluids running into her arms, wires snaking out of the hospital gown covering her still form and leading to the monitor where her heartbeat registers with a steady beeping sound, a transparent, green-tinted nasal cannula carrying oxygen from the outlet on the wall into her body. Her golden blonde hair fans across the pillow below her head, and she is so still. Pain is etched across her face. Her hand is so small and pale against the tanned skin of both his large hands. Removing her gold wedding band from his pocket, Steve slides the ring onto the ring finger of Sam's left hand and then gently kisses the back of her hand before enfolding it in both of his. A tear falls unchecked as he gazes at his wife's unconscious form. God, how am I going to tell her we lost our baby? God, please don't let her die; please don't let me lose her! . . .

Tony floats slowly to consciousness, aware that his left hand is encased in a warm softness that gives him comfort. The entire right side of his body hurts and he feels very, very sluggish. Just opening his eyes requires extreme concentration and effort, but he's glad he pushes himself to do it when he sees his wife's beautiful, if tear-stained, face. Her beautiful brown eyes glitter with unshed tears as she smiles down at him, and reaches to gently touch the side of his face.)

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, um, the last face I remember seeing before now was Senior Chief Newton's ugly mug. I gotta tell you I'm really glad I didn't wake up to _that_ image again."

"Well, I think Senior Chief Newton has a beautiful face and I'm glad he was with you. He saved your life, you know."

"Yeah. Going to have to think up something really, really nice to do for him when I get out of here. Speaking of that, where exactly am I?"

"Ramstein, A.F.B. in Germany. You've been here about eight hours. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Did . . Did everybody get out?"

"Yeah. Caroline . . . She can't see, but the doctors think it's temporary. Sam was shot trying to get to the helo. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be okay."

"But?"

"She was pregnant, Tony. She lost the baby."

"Pregnant?"

"She wasn't very far along. Probably didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Oh, man. How's she taking it? How's the Boss taking it?"

"Sam's still unconscious. Steve. . . You know Steve. He's gone all stoic he-man. Hasn't said anything since the doctor told him. He's with Sam now. He's going to tell her when she wakes up."

"You need to be there for him, K. I've known him a long time, and, while he's damned good at hiding his feelings, he hurts just as deeply as anyone else. With Sam down, he's going to need all his friends right now."

"Yeah, I know. Him and Danny both. Danny broke off his engagement right before you all deployed."

"He what? Is he insane? Why did he do a fool thing like that?"

"They went to a concert with her parents and apparently there were some people there who gave him the impression he wasn't good enough for Caroline. He thought he was doing the right thing by breaking things off with her. Now, he's kicking himself six ways to Christmas for, in his words, 'being such an ass'. Libby told him Caroline knew he loved her, but he's still in a very dark place right now."

"Damn. Guess Chin's holding the fort in Hawaii while you're all here."

"Um, Chin's in the hospital, too. He was shot just before we got word about all of you."

"What? Is he okay?"

"He will be. Lana's with him."

"God, Baby, you've been through the ringer, haven't you?"

"Yeah, well, Chin's going to be okay, Caroline and Sam are going to be okay, and you're going to okay. I, therefore, am going to be okay, too."

"I love you, Kono."

"I know you do. I love you, too, Tony."

"Suppose you're going to want me to transfer out of the teams now."

"No. A very good and wise friend told me not long ago that being a SEAL is very much a part of who and what you are and that, if I wanted to be with you, I was going to have to learn to accept that. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm not going to worry every time you're called up, and there may be times when I pitch a fit and totally lose it, but I don't want you to leave the teams until it's what _you_ want."

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

(Caroline's hospital room is somewhat dark in deference to the fact that her eyes will need to adjust to light slowly when her vision returns. Libby Thrasher unhesitatingly pushes open the door and walks into the room calling out to let Caroline know who has just come in. Adm. Thrasher starts to follow his wife by hesitates when Danny comes to an abrupt and complete stop mere feet from the door. The expression on Danny's face is one of apprehension and Mike immediately understands. Walking the few steps back to Danny, he places a hand on the younger man's shoulder and gives him a smile of encouragement.)

"She needs you, Son. She may not realize it yet, but she does."

"I'm not so sure, Mike. She left before I could get on my knees and beg her to forgive me."

"Danny, women are unique and wonderful creatures. Their capacity for forgiveness is huge, and, though you'll probably have to grovel for quite a while, she will forgive you."

"Okay. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life. I'm dying here, Mike. What if she won't forgive me? What if I've totally ruined everything?"

"Tell you what. I'll go on in and let her know you're out here. Soften her up for you a little bit."

"Yeah, okay. I'll, um, I'll be right here."


	40. Chapter 40

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 18, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Mike Thrasher walks into his daughter's room to find Libby standing by Caroline's bed with a worried expression on her face. Caroline, her face set in an expression of anger, is lying in the bed, head slightly elevated, with her face turned toward the wall opposite the door. It has been a very long time since Mike has seen that expression on his daughter's face, and he gets a bad feeling. Libby looks at Mike across the top of their daughter's head with an expression that is a mixture of frustration, anger, and hurt. Taking his cue from his wife's expression and body language, Mike tries to interject a positive note into his voice when he speaks to Caroline.)

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hello, Daddy."

"The doctor says you're doing well."

"I'm blind, Daddy. I hardly call that doing well."

"The doctor thinks it's a temporary situation, Caroline."

"So he says."

"It's going to take time for the swelling to decrease, Caroline. I know patience has never been one of your strong suits, but you're going to have to exercise some self-control."

"I'm _blind_, Daddy. There's not a lot I have any control over right now!"

"Now, just a minute, young lady! You're father and I did not raise you to be so self-centered! The doctors have told us they have every reason to believe you will regain your sight eventually, and we are not going to even consider anything else. Neither should you."

"Mom, I cannot see! They aren't even sure I'll regain my sight. A doctor was in here a little while ago and he said there was a possibility I'll be blind for the rest of my life!"

"I don't know who told you that, Caroline, but that's certainly not what we've been hearing. Your mother and I are going to go find your doctor and have a talk with him. Danny's outside. I'll send him in while we're gone."

"NO! I do not want Danny Williams anywhere near me, Daddy I mean it!"

"Caroline, you don't mean that. You love each other, and . . ."

'NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIM, DADDY

"Honey, what happened before you deployed was all a misunderstanding. You need each other right now."

"I'M BLIND, DADDY! I WILL NOT BE A LIABILITY TO DANNY OR ANYONE ELSE! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN! "

(Libby Thrasher touches her husband's arm to get his attention and shakes her head at him when he would speak again. She nods toward the door and, telling Caroline they're going to find her doctor, gently pushes her husband out of the room. From the expression on Danny's face when they step into the hall, it is very obvious that he heard every word Caroline said. Mike is torn between wanting to hug his daughter tightly or turn her over his knee, and his heart just bleeds for the stricken young man before him. Both Mike and Libby try to comfort Danny, but he is pretty much convinced he's ruined his chances with Caroline for good.)

"She doesn't mean a word of it, Danny. She's just upset about her condition right now. When she has a chance to calm down she'll realize just how much she needs you."

"I don't think so, Libby. She was pretty adamant just then."

"Trust me, Son, she's hurt and scared right now. We just need to give her some time. We're going to find her doctor right now."

"Come with us, Danny. You need to hear what he has to say."

(Exhausted from the events of the last forty-eight hours, the long flight to Germany, and the stress of what's happened to Sam, Steve has fallen asleep with his head resting on Sam's bed; her hand still firmly within both of his. He is awakened by soft moans coming from Sam. Quickly sitting up, he watches as expressions of pain rapidly cross her face. His gaze darts up to the equipment monitoring her heart and respiratory rates and blood pressure and sees no discernible changes and realizes that she is caught in a dream; a very dark one. He quickly begins to talk to her in an effort to wake her. . .

She is wandering in a thick, cold fog; the sound of a baby crying somewhere in the distance reaches her ears, but, as hard as she searches, she cannot locate the child. She feels an almost desperate need to find the baby but every step she takes seems to take her further and further away from the pitiful sound. A warm strength infuses her entire being and she senses Steve's presence. She becomes aware of the sound of Steve's voice calling to her from far away and tries to move toward him. Every step she takes moves her away from the child's crying and she is torn between continuing her quest to locate the infant and moving toward the sound of Steve's voice. Frightened by what all this could mean, Sam reaches for the safety and security she _knows _can be found with Steve and is relieved when his voice

becomes louder; stronger. . . )

"Sam, Sweetheart, can you hear me? Come on, Baby, I need you to wake up."

"St . .Steve?"

"I'm here, Sam. I'm right here. Open your eyes, Sam, look at me, Sweetheart."

"Hu . .Hurts, Steve."

"I know it does, Baby. I'll get a nurse; get them to give you something for the pain."

"No!. . Don't . . . Don't leave . . me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart."

"You . . You have to . . help me find. . . find the baby."

(At these words, uttered with such despair, Steve pales considerably and unconsciously tightens his grip on Sam's hand.)

"What baby, Sweetheart?"

"The one that I heard . . crying. Please, Steve, it's . . been crying for so long."

"Sam, there's no baby here. You're in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit at the base hospital at Ramstein. You were shot when you were running for the helo during the extraction from Afghanistan."

"I heard it, Steve! I heard a . . a baby. It sounded so . . so pitiful. You have to find it, Steve. Please! You have to . . find the baby and its' mother."


	41. Chapter 41

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 18, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Sam's eyes are clouded with a combination of pain and worry and her begging Steve to find the baby she heard crying is just about his undoing. He pushes the button on her bed to call for a nurse as he tries to find the words, and the strength, to tell Sam they lost their baby. Before he can say anything, however, the nurse walks into the room and Steve asks her to get Sam something for pain. The nurse is back within a couple of minutes and is injecting the pain medication into Sam's I.V. line. The look in Sam's eyes causes Steve heart to catch and he gently brushes her hair back with his fingers.)

"Don't leave me, Steve. Even if I go . . to sleep. Please."

"I won't, Baby. I'll be right here with you. Promise."

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Sam."

(The pain medication begins to take effect and Sam's eyes slowly close as she drifts off. Steve bends over and places a soft kiss on her forehead before sitting back down beside her bed and resuming his vigil. . . .

Mike Thrasher, Libby and Danny following, walked to the Nurse's station near Caroline's room and asked one of them to locate Caroline's neurologist. Several minutes later, the three of them are directed to a waiting area down the hall and told Maj. Newsome will join them shortly. While they're waiting for the doctor, the Thrashers try, yet again, to comfort Danny.)

"This is all going to be okay, Danny. Caroline will regain her sight, you two will make up, and then you're going to get married. You'll see, it will be fine."

"Of course, it will, Son. Caroline will come to her senses in no time."

"I wish I had the confidence the two of you seem to have."

"Have a little faith, Danny."

"We all heard her, Mike. She doesn't want to see me. Now, I know she's freaked out about not being able to see right now, but I'm not so sure she's going to change her mind when she does get her sight back. What I said, what I did was pretty unforgivable."

"You thought you were doing what was best for Caroline. When she gets over being mad she'll realize that and she'll love you all the more for it. Even if it was a, um, bonehead thing to do."

"I love her. I just . . . I thought she'd be happier with someone who could give her the kind of life I can't."

"Son, our daughter has _never_ been as happy as she's been since she's known you. She loves you and she loves Grace, and. . . "

"Oh my God! I need to call Grace!"

"Danny, do you mean to tell me you didn't call your daughter before you left Hawaii?"

"Uh, no, Libby, everything happened so fast. She doesn't even know about her Uncle Chin. I'm in very, very big trouble."

"It would appear so, Son; with both the women in your life."

(Chin wakes up to the sounds of machines beeping, people speaking in soft voices, and a great deal of pain and immediately realizes that he's in the hospital and remembers why. It takes a minute for his eyes to focus, but he sees Lana, asleep in a chair by his bed, when they do and he smiles. Not knowing how long she's been there, he's somewhat hesitant to wake her, but softly calls her name anyway.)

"Lana."

"Hi, there, Hotshot. How're you feeling?"

"Not so good. Anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

"Yeah, it's being taken care of so don't get any ideas. You remember what happened?"

"I kicked in a door without completely checking it out first. Won't do _that_ again. Everybody else okay?"

"Yes and no. You were the only one hurt at that house, but Steve, Danny, and Kono, and Caroline's parents, are in Germany because Sam, Caroline, and Tony were injured. And before you ask, I don't know how badly they're hurt."

"Just how long have I been out of it?"

"A while. You've been to Surgery twice."

"Twice? What? You don't have any decent doctors in this place?"

"Very funny. There was a small bleeder that caused you to go into hypovolemic shock after the initial surgery. It happens sometimes. Fortunately, your doctor was here in the unit when you crashed and was able to get you back into Surgery quickly and fix it. Steve and Danny and Kono were here and didn't leave until you were out of the woods. I told them to get their butts on a plane and go to Germany 'cause I figured that's what you'd want them to do."

"You figured right. Wish we knew how things are going over there."

"Steve promised they'd call as soon as they could. In the meantime, there's a whole army of Kellys in the waiting room driving the nurses crazy. Feel up to some company?"

"Sure, but. . .You're not leaving, are you?"

"Honey, wild horses couldn't drag me away from here."

"Okay. Bring on the troops."

(Once he's raised the head of his bed somewhat, Tony can see through the glass wall of his room into Sam's room across the unit, and takes note of Steve's form hunched over in the chair by her bed. From the back, Steve looks almost as if he's praying and Tony believes he probably is. Glancing over at Kono, Tony exchanges a look of concern with her as she, too, looks over into Sam's room.)

"He's hurting, K; a lot."

"Yeah. I can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling right now, and he still has to tell Sam. . . I thought about going over there and talking to him, but, God, Tony, I honestly don't know what to say to him."

"Sometimes you don't need to say anything, Kono. Just let him know you're, we're, here for him; for both of them. . . How's Caroline?"

"She's in a regular room. I haven't talked to anyone since they let me in here with you. I know that's pretty selfish, but I needed to know you were okay."

"I think they'll understand. I'm glad you're here, K."

"Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere until you do."

(Maj. Newsome, Caroline's neurologist, joins Danny, Libby, and Mike in the waiting area not far from her room and the four people sit down to discuss her condition. The major appears to be a little younger than Mike and has a very kind manner when he introduces himself.)

"We've been hearing several different things about our daughter's condition, Major, and we'd like to get some definitive answers to our questions if at all possible."

"Of course, Admiral. Why don't I give you an overview of your daughter's condition and then you can ask me whatever specific questions you may have?"

"Shoot, Major."

"As you know, Lt. Thrasher was injured when her chute became entangled in some trees after ejecting from her aircraft. The chute's cords snared in some of the branches and caused her head to impact some rather large tree limbs. Thank God for her flight helmet because, had her head impacted the limbs directly, I have no doubt she would have suffered severe brain damage and possibly have been killed. She's very lucky in that, although there is some swelling in the cranial cavity, most of the swelling was outward, away from the brain itself. Lt. Thrasher has lost her vision because of pressure on the optic nerves due to the swelling in the cranial cavity. Once the swelling goes away, she should regain her sight. Now, I must warn you that this may take some time. We will be doing CT scans and MRIs to determine her progress over the course of the next several days, but I cannot give you a specific timeline for her recovery. The prognosis, however, is very good. I see no reason why her sight should not return eventually."

"Have you discussed this with Caroline?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for the results of her latest scans before speaking with her. I'm going to go see the Lieutenant when we finish our discussion. Perhaps you'd all like to join us, as well."


	42. Chapter 42

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 19, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Although Danny walks back down the hall toward Caroline's room with her parents and Maj. Newsome, he stops a few feet from the door. Although Libby and Mike both try to convince him to go into Caroline's room with them, he flat out refuses to do so. This time, it's Libby Thrasher who walks over to Danny and lays her hand on his arm.)

"Come in with us, Danny. I know you want to see Caroline; see for yourself that she's okay, and she won't even know you're there if you don't say anything."

"I do want to see her, Libby, but it wouldn't be right for me to go in there without her knowing I'm there. I'd feel like I was . . .Lying to her or something. I won't go in there until she wants me to."

"If my daughter doesn't get her head out of her rear end and marry you once all this is over with, she doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Libby. I'll, uh, just wait out here for you and Mike."

(Somewhat reluctantly, Libby joins her husband and the doctor as they enter Caroline's room. Caroline is still angry and, even though the doctor's voice is pleasant and encouraging, her expression doesn't change.)

"Lt. Thrasher, I'm Maj. Newsome, your neurologist. I've just taken a look at the latest scans that were run this morning, and everything looks good. I'm convinced that your blindness is only temporary and, as soon as the swelling decreases, you will regain your sight. Now, as to how long that's going to take . . Each person is different and there's no way I can give you an exact time frame. It could take a few days or a few weeks. The important thing is that you _will_ be able to see again. In the meantime, you need to do your best to remain calm and not try to 'force' anything. You parents and your fiancé are here with you so let them pamper you for a little while."

"I do not have a fiancé, Major, and my parents have better things to do with their time than babysit their blind daughter."

"Caroline!"

"It's all right, Mrs. Thrasher. The Lieutenant's understandably upset right now. I'll check on you again tomorrow, Lieutenant. Try to get some rest."

"Caroline, that was completely uncalled for! I don't know what has gotten into you, young lady, but I do not appreciate your attitude nor your behavior. You are a Thrasher and an Officer in the United States Navy; act like it!"

(And Libby Thrasher, her color high, storms out of Caroline's hospital room leaving Mike to try and reason with their daughter. Sighing heavily, he sits down in the chair next to her bed and takes her hand in his.)

"Honey, you're a smart girl and, while not being able to see temporarily is uncomfortable, it's not the end of the world. This is about Danny."

"I don't want to talk about Danny."

"You don't have to say a word; just listen. Danny called me right after you stormed out of his apartment the night you deployed. He realized what an idiot he'd been and wanted to know how to fix things. The man loves you, Caroline, and he's been crazy since hearing that you were injured. Your mother told him to come in here so he could see for himself that you were okay. He wouldn't do it, Sweetie. Told your mother that coming into your room without you knowing he was here would be like lying to you. You need to stop wallowing in self-pity and really think about what you're doing, Caroline, because that young man's not going to wait around for you forever."

(Lana, having gone home long enough to take a shower, change clothes, and pack a few things in a small suitcase, walks back into Chin's room with a smile on her face when she sees him sitting upright and laughing with a couple of the nurses. After her co-workers leave the room, she sits down next to his bed and is very pleased by his appearance.)

"Det. Kelly, I think you're well on your way to a complete recovery."

"That's what the doctor said when he was in here a little while ago. If I'm a good boy, I get to move to a regular room tomorrow."

"Well, then, you can bet you're going to be a very good boy. I talked to Kono a little while ago. They're all going to be okay. Tony was stabbed, Caroline has a head injury that's left her temporarily blind, and Sam was shot. But, the doctors believe they'll all recover completely given time."

"Wow. That's . . Wow."

"Yeah. One other thing. Sam was pregnant; they couldn't save the baby. Steve's taking it pretty hard."

(Steve stands at the window of Sam's room and watches as rain falls in a steady, icy curtain over the base. Sam's been asleep, a peaceful, dream-free sleep, thank God, for quite a while and Steve's been holding her hand the entire time. Drifting through his mind have been thoughts of the child they lost; was it a boy or a girl, would it have had green eyes and blonde hair or hazel eyes and dark hair, . . how will either one of them ever be able to recover from the loss of the child they never got the chance to know? Steve asked one of the nurses to find Sam's doctor and ask him to come to her room. He needs answers to the questions he knows Sam's going to ask once he tells her about the baby, yet he's scared of what those answers might be. Moving back to sit beside his wife's bed and taking her hand in his once again, Steve leans over and presses a soft kiss to her pale cheek in an effort to comfort both of them.)

.


	43. Chapter 43

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 19, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(An Air Force Lt. Colonel who appears to be about Mike Thrasher's age and has a very kind face walks into Sam's room sends a compassionate glance in Steve's direction while offering his hand. Steve stands up and shakes the man's hand praying for some good news.) 

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, I'm Lt. Col. Hampton. I operated on your wife. I understand you have some questions."

"I do. Thank you for coming, Colonel. Can we step outside? Sam's sleeping but I'd rather she didn't overhear our conversation if she wakes up."

"Certainly, Commander."

(They step just outside the room far enough away from Sam's bed so that their voices won't carry but still close enough for Steve to see her through the wall of clear glass.)

"Col. Miles told me Sam was pregnant and that you couldn't save the baby."

"I am sorry, Cmdr. McGarrett. Your wife wasn't very far along and there was nothing we could do."

"I'm sure you did your best, Colonel. The thing is, Sam doesn't know yet and I need some answers before I tell her. The first thing I need to know is will we be able to have other children?"

"I see no reason why you can't, Commander. Your wife is young, strong, and there was no permanent damage to any of her reproductive organs. In fact, you can start trying as soon as she's completely recovered from her injuries if you want."

"Thank God. Okay, next question. I know Sam was only a few weeks into the pregnancy, but were you able to determine if it was a boy or a girl?"

"No. Gender determination usually isn't made until the eighteenth or twentieth week of pregnancy. Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett was only about six weeks along."

"If . . When Sam gets pregnant again, is there any reason that she or the baby would be at a higher risk because of what happened with this pregnancy?"

"No, none at all. . . Commander, I'm under the impression that neither you nor your wife was aware she was pregnant and that she was on birth control. I've also read her medical records from Pearl and see that she was on antibiotics as a preventative measure after being involved in a situation in Kabul. Please do not take offense at what I'm about to say, but I think it's important that you're both aware of how other drugs react with birth control pills. Losing this baby, while extremely painful for you both, may actually be a blessing in disguise. As Col. Miles explained to you, antibiotics, and certain other drugs, decrease or negate the effectiveness of birth control pills. It is also recommended that women who take birth control pills utilize an alternative method of birth control for at least three months _after _coming off the pill before attempting to become pregnant due to the high risk of birth defects associated with the pill. While, had your wife's pregnancy been full-term, the baby might have been perfectly healthy, there's also a very strong possibility that the baby could have had serious health issues. When the two of you decide to try to get pregnant again, make sure your wife sees a OB/GYN specialist and make sure she's off the pill for at least three months _before_ you start trying."

"We'll definitely keep that in mind. How long do you think it's going to take Sam to recover?"

"Physically, it should only be a matter of weeks; a couple of months at the most. Emotionally . . Well, that's hard to say, Commander. I know this is very difficult for you, but you are going to be a huge part of your wife's recovery. . . My wife and I lost a baby shortly before our first anniversary; my wife was in an accident in her fourth month. Neither of us took it well but Mary took it extremely hard. I lost myself in my work; I wasn't there for my wife when she needed me the most. It was four years before she would even think about trying to become pregnant again. Don't make the same mistake I did, Cmdr. McGarrett."

"Don't worry, Col. Hampton, I have no intention of letting Sam go through this alone. Thank you for speaking with me and for sharing your personal experiences. I appreciate your candor."

"You're welcome. I'll be checking in on your wife a little later, but have the nurses page me if you or your wife have any more questions."

(Steve goes back into Sam's room, sits back down in the chair beside her bed, and takes her hand in his feeling a little less anxious than he did before speaking with Col. Hampton. The pain of losing this child is still there, however, and he closes his eyes and asks God to give him the words he needs to tell Sam. . .

Caroline's father walked out of her room after standing up for Danny leaving her to think about what he said. Tears slide slowly down her face as she reviews each and every word her father said and really does think about her situation. When she "woke up" after being injured and couldn't see, she was scared to death. The thought of being blind for the rest of her life nearly stopped her heart and she was overwhelmed by a myriad of emotions for a while. Her first instinct was to want Danny's arms around her holding her and to hear his voice telling her everything was going to be all right. Then she remembered that he broke off their engagement and all the anger came rushing back with a vengeance. To top it all off, Sam and Tony were seriously injured and she doesn't even know how either of them are doing. She's ashamed that she's been so caught up in her own situation that she hasn't even asked how they are yet. She desperately wants to tell her Mom or Dad to ask Danny to come into her room, but now, she's scared that her idiotic rantings have driven him away, and she honestly doesn't think she can take his rejection right now. Exhausted, hurt, angry with herself, and very confused, Caroline reaches for her call button but decides that she needs more time to get her head on straight. Praying that she and Danny can work things out, Caroline closes her eyes and concentrates on how to go about fixing the mess she now finds herself in.)


	44. Chapter 44

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 19, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Having seen Steve and a doctor standing outside of Sam's room talking, Kono takes advantage of the fact that Tony's asleep and walks across the S.I.C.U. to stand in the doorway of Sam's room. Steve looks up and, offering her a small smile, gets up and joins her just outside the room. None of them have slept much in the last couple of days, but Steve looks a lot more worse for the wear. His eyes are haunted and Kono's heart just breaks for him.)

"Hey."

"Hey. How's Tony?"

"Asleep, but he's going to be okay. How's Sam?"

"Asleep. She came around earlier but she was in a lot of pain so they gave her something and it knocked her out."

"Does she know about the baby?"

"No. She was only awake for a few minutes and she was really out of it."

"Steve, I'm so, so sorry. If there's anything I can do; sit with Sam, get you some coffee, give you a shoulder if you need one; anything, please let me know."

"Thanks, Kono, I appreciate that. Right now, I think all either of us can do is just be there for Sam and Tony. Have you talked to Danny or Mike or Libby lately?"

"No. Just before Tony nodded off he asked me the same thing. I was thinking about walking down to Caroline's room and checking in with them."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me know how they're doing, please."

"No problem. . . Steve, I meant what I said; I'm here for you and Sam."

"I know."

(Patting Steve's arm encouragingly, Kono checks to make sure Tony is still sleeping and then leaves the S.I.C.U. to walk down to Caroline's room. She passes the waiting area before reaching the door and spots Danny standing at one of the windows with his hands in his pockets staring out at the rain. His shoulders are slumped and his head is bowed and Kono's heart twists at the defeated expression on his face. She walks over to join him and offers him a small smile as he touches his arm.)

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"I'm good. Tony's doing really well and the doctor said he might be moved to a regular room tomorrow. How's Caroline?"

"I haven't seen her, but her folks said she's doing okay. I mean, other than not being able to see right now. The doctor thinks she'll get her sight back soon."

"You haven't seen her? Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want to see me. Ever. Again. . . How's Sam?"

"She finally came out of the anesthesia but was in a lot of pain so they gave her something and she went right back to sleep. She doesn't know about the baby, yet. Steve's all torn up, Danny. I've never seen him like this."

"He lost a child, too, Kono. I can't imagine losing Grace and, although he never got to see or hold this baby, it's got to be killing him. At least he and Sam have each other."

"I talked to Lana earlier. She said Chin's sitting up and flirting with all her co-workers so he's doing just fine."

"Um, good; that's good."

"Danny, you need to talk to Caroline. I don't care if she wants to talk to you or not; you're going to have to walk into her room and make her listen to you. You two have got to get things straightened out."

"Did you hear what I said, Kono? She told her parents she doesn't want to ever see me again!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, she's hurt, angry, confused, she can't see . . . She doesn't really know what she wants right now, Danny! She _needs_ you more than she's ever needed you. If you're too hard-headed to realize that, I'll be happy to kick your ass all the way down the hall to her room so you can figure it out!"

"It's not that simple, Kono."

"Of course, it's that simple, Danny! You love Caroline, Caroline loves you; what more do either of you need to know? Where are Mike and Libby?"

"They went to get something to eat."

"I'm going to see Caroline. Think about what I said Danny."

(Before Danny can respond, Kono continues on her way to Caroline's room and eases the door open. Remembering that Caroline cannot see, Kono softly calls out to her before stepping inside the room.)

"Caroline?"

"Kono? Come in, please. How's Tony?"

"He's fine. The doctor may let him move out of S.I.C.U. and into a regular room tomorrow."

"Good. I know you must be relieved."

"Yes, I am. Danny said the doctor thinks you'll be able to see again soon."

"That's what they tell me. How . . How is he, Kono?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I . . I can't. Not right now."

"Caroline, the two of you need to get it together."

"I cannot talk to him right now, Kono! I almost lost my sight permanently; I'm still dealing with that. I just can't deal with Danny right now."

(But Kono has had enough. She is furious with both Caroline and Danny and is just about ready to kick both of them all the way back to Hawaii. Taking a deep breath, she walks to the foot of Caroline's bed and unleashes all her frustration and anger. Kono left the door slightly ajar when she came into Caroline's room and neither she nor Caroline are aware that Mike and Libby Thrasher and Danny are standing just outside the door listening to everything.)

"My cousin is in a hospital in Honolulu recovering from gunshot wounds to his neck, my husband is in S.I.C.U. after having suffered stab wounds which required surgery to repair and six units of blood, your parents have been so worried about you they're stressed beyond words, Danny is more upset than I've ever seen him, and _your best friend_ is lying in S.I.C.U. after having been shot! Her husband is sitting in her room about to lose his mind trying to figure out how to tell her she lost the baby she was carrying when she wakes up! We've all been through Hell lately, Caroline, _all_ of us; not just you! You've got a lot of people who care about you, including an amazing man who loves you so much he's all tied up knots right now! For God's sake, drag yourself out of that pit of 'poor, pitiful me' you've fallen into and start showing some consideration for other people!"


	45. Chapter 45

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 20, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Without another word, Kono "storms" out of Caroline's room and heads back to S.I.C.U. She is so angry that she completely misses Danny and the Thrashers standing a little ways down the hall and the shocked expressions on their faces. Libby starts to take a step toward her daughter's room but Danny places a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. The expression on his face is one of determination, and Mike silently applauds the younger man.)

"No, Libby. I think it's time Caroline and I had a talk. You two might want to take a walk; I'm not sure you're going to want to hear what I have to say to your daughter."

"We'll leave the two of you alone, Danny, but I'm fairly certain she deserves everything you're about to say to her and more. Don't let her get away with anything, Son. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Caroline and it's time she realized it."

"Mike's right, Danny. We love our daughter, but she's behaving like a spoiled, rotten little girl right now. Her father and I are obviously not having any effect on her. I believe Kono just got the ball rolling. Go in there and finish what Kono started. And, Danny, do not let anything Caroline says sway you from your objective."

"Not to worry, Libby, she can try running an E and E op, but, this time, it's not going to work."

"Good for you!"

"Listen, I just wanted to, you know, tell both of you how much I appreciate your understanding and support. None of this has been easy for the two of you, and I'm sorry I haven't, you know, been there for you."

"Don't worry about us, Danny. Just get things straightened out with Caroline. Remember, you still have to deal with Grace."

"Yeah, this is going to be a piece of cake compared to that."

(After receiving a pat on the back from Mike and a kiss on the cheek from Libby, Danny takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and steps through the door of Caroline's room; shutting it firmly behind him. . . .

Tony takes one look at his wife's face, flushed with anger, and knows something big has gone down. She is pacing back and forth from the door of his room to the window and back with her arms crossed in front of her and her mouth is set in a grim line.)

"Whoa, K., who or what's pissed you off?"

"Caroline and Danny! I swear, Tony, the two of them are acting like two year olds! I mean, okay, Danny was trying to be all self-sacrificing and decided he wasn't good enough for Caroline without even giving her a chance to tell him what she thought about that, and then Caroline got hurt and has temporarily lost her sight, so _she_ decides to give Danny up so he won't be saddled with a blind woman before she even finds out if it's permanent or not, and now they're both so damned determined to avoid each other, and Steve's sitting over there going three kinds of crazy trying to figure out how to tell Sam that they've lost a baby, and you're lying here with stab wounds, and Chin's in the hospital in Hawaii after being shot in the neck, and Libby and Mike are all torn up, and I'm . . . I'm just pissed off as Hell with everything and everybody!"

(Tony can't help himself because, even though the situation is not at all funny, his wife looks too adorable in her self-righteous indignation, and a grin spreads across his face. His voice is soothing when he speaks.)

"Come here, K."

"I'm not really sure that's such a good idea right now."

"I am. Come here. . .Please."

(It's the "please" that does it and Kono walks over and sits down on the side of her husband's bed allowing him to take her hand in his. Just looking into his beautiful blue eyes and seeing the love there causes most of her anger to dissipate and she allows him to pull her face down to his for an achingly sweet kiss.)

"I love how you're so upset for everybody, including Caroline and Danny, and I know you're frustrated because you can't just snap your fingers and make everything okay, but you're going to have to let them work this out for themselves, Kono. They're both reasonably intelligent adults and they'll figure this out; it's just going to take some time. If all goes well, we'll all be back in Hawaii in the next few days; hopefully, no more than a week, and things will definitely be better once we get home."

"You're right. I'm just really, really irritated right now."

"Again, it'll be better once we all get home, Babe. Speaking of home, I was thinking while you were gone to see Caroline. I'm going to be getting some convalescent leave once they let me out of the hospital, and I was thinking we could use that time to look for a house. I mean, your apartment's great, my apartment's great, but neither one of them is the most ideal place for children."

"No, they're not . .Whoa, children, Tony?"

"Yeah. Don't you want children, K?"

"Well, yeah. I just hadn't thought about it much."

"I'm not saying we have to start trying right away. I kind of like having you all to myself, but I'd like for us to have some eventually."

"So would I; eventually. Okay, we'll start looking for houses."

(Sam's face is peaceful in sleep and Steve is grateful that she has not been plagued by the disturbing dream she had earlier. He has moved to sit on the side of her bed and gently brushes her hair from her eyes as he watches her sleep. He glances toward the window as the particularly loud sound of thunder echoes in the room. When he looks back toward his wife, he finds her beautiful emerald green eyes, clear and pain-free, looking up at him.)

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hey, Sailor."

"How do you feel, Sam?"

"Still hurts but not as bad as before. How long?"

"You've been here almost twenty-four hours. The doctor says you should make a full recovery in a few weeks."

"How are Caroline and Tony?"

"Tony's doing really well. He's in a room just across the unit from you. They'll probably move him to a private room tomorrow. Caroline's already in one. She can't see right now, but the doctor says it's only temporary because of some swelling from her head injury. Once the swelling goes away her sight will come back." 

"Wow . . That's got to be tough on her. Is Danny here? Her parents?"

"All present and accounted for but she won't talk to Danny."

"Why the Hell not?"

"Because . . . I don't know, Sam. The two of them are acting like children."

"I need to talk to Caroline."

"Sam, . . Sweetheart, there's something I have to tell you."

"Steve?"

"Sam . . .You were pregnant."

"I. . . What?"

"When you were on the antibiotics after the thing in Kabul, they apparently stopped your birth control pills from working. You were about six weeks pregnant, Sweetheart. There was nothing they could do to save the baby. I'm so sorry, Sam."

(Sam just looks at Steve in confusion as her brain absorbs his words. When the full impact of what he said hits her, her eyes slowly fill with tears that spill over and run down her face. Her lower lip starts to quiver she has paled considerably, and her whole body starts to tremble. His eyes also filling with tears, Steve carefully pulls his wife into his arms and holds her tightly while they both cry for the child they will never know.)


	46. Chapter 46

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 20, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Caroline hears the door open and then shut, but no one says anything so she has no idea who has just come into her room. For several long moments after the door shuts, there is absolutely no sound whatsoever, and Caroline experiences a few seconds of fear; not because she doesn't know who has come into her room but because she _does._)

"Who the Hell do you think you are?"

"Wh . . What?"

"You _chose_ to join the Navy. You knew the risks involved. You lost you sight during an op and I'm sure that has to be hard, but, thank God, it's only temporary. You've been acting like you're the only person in the world who's ever suffered a great loss. Sam and Steve have _lost a child_. A _child_, Caroline. You'll get your sight back eventually but they will _never, ever_ be able to get their child back. Even if they can have other children, those children can _never_ take the place of the one they've lost. Kono nearly lost not only her husband, but her cousin, as well. Yeah, that's right, Chin was shot in Hawaii just before we flew over here. He's going to be all right and so is Tony, but the kid's been through Hell the past few days. Your parents have been worried sick about you and you had the nerve to be a smart ass when they were standing in this very room. _Who the Hell do you think you are?_"

"Danny, I . . ."

"No! I'm not through yet, and you're damned well going to listen to what I have to say! Yes, I screwed up when I broke things off with you just before you deployed. I did it because I love you and I didn't want you to marry me and a few years down the road feel like you were trapped. I didn't want you to be unhappy because I couldn't give you the country clubs and society balls and everything else you'd grown up with. So, okay, I made a mistake. I'm sorry I hurt you and you have every right to be angry with me for that. You do not, however, have the right to act like a spoiled brat the way you've been doing! You want to scream at me? Go ahead. You want to call me all kinds of vile names? Go ahead. You want someone to vent all your anger and frustration and hurt on? Direct it at me, but don't you dare, ever again, treat your parents and Sam and Steve and Kono and Tony the way you've been treating them the last day or so. You owe your parents an apology; a big one. You're a grown woman, Caroline, start acting like one!"

(And before Caroline can say a word, Danny snatches the door open and walks out of the room with fury written all over his face, stops several feet away from her room, and takes several deep breaths in order to try to calm down and stop shaking in anger. The door slams shut so hard that the entire wall shakes, and Caroline jumps involuntarily at the sound. Silent tears run down her face as she thinks back over every word she's uttered since regaining consciousness and she realizes that everything Kono and Danny said to her is the unvarnished truth. Shame hits her hard. For the first time in her life, Caroline Thrasher is well and truly scared to death because she realizes she may have just lost the one man she loves more than anything. . .

Steve and Sam stay wrapped in each other's arms for quite some time, and Steve's grip on his wife has not loosened in the slightest. Sam's heart-wrenching sobs have subsided into soft moans and her shoulders have stopped shaking quite so hard, but Steve knows that it will be a very, very long time before the pain in her heart eases. He gently strokes her hair and presses soft kisses to the top of her head as he tries to comfort Sam.)

"Sam, Sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry."

"I didn't know, Steve! I didn't know I was pregnant."

"I know you didn't, Baby."

"Why, Steve? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, Sam."

"Oh, God, the baby I heard crying . . .I heard _our_ baby! I walked away from our baby!"

"It was a dream, Sam, this is not your fault!"

(Neither of them has noticed that Lt. Col. Hampton has stepped into the room until his voice, full of gentle compassion, flows over both of them)

"Your husband is correct, Cmdr. McGarrett, what happened is most certainly not your fault. Sometimes . . Sometimes these things happen and we don't always understand why. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel . . ."

"Hampton. I operated on you. As I told your husband earlier, while I'm sure this is extremely painful for you both, I see no reason why you can't have other children."

(Col. Hampton checks Sam over and is pleased with her progress. Telling her he'll consider moving her to a regular room the next day, he offers both of them a few more words of encouragement and then leaves them alone. Steve sits on the side of Sam's bed and reaches out to gently touch her face. Her eyes hold a sadness that pulls at his heart and he desperately wants to make that sadness go away.)

"When you're ready, we can try to have another baby if you want, Sam."

"Steve, I . . ."

"We don't have to talk about this right now, Sweetheart. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with whatever you want."

"I want you to hold me, Steve, and never, ever let me go"


	47. Chapter 47

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 20, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Danny's anger slowly drains away and leaves hurt in its place. Glancing up from the spot on the floor he's been staring at for the last several minutes, Danny sees Mike and Libby standing a little ways from him with somewhat shocked expressions on their faces. Taking a deep breath, Danny takes the few steps necessary to close the distance between them and prepares to hear the harsh words he knows are coming his way.)

"You might want to go in there and check on her. I was pretty hard on her just then, and, after what Kono said to her, I'm sure she's probably pretty upset right now."

"As well she should be. She needed to hear what you said, Son. As much as we love our daughter, her behavior the past day or so has been completely unacceptable. Quite frankly, any other man would have probably walked away from her by now never to return."

"I can't do that, Mike. I love Caroline too much to ever walk away from her no matter what."

"And I hope she realizes that. I think we need to give her some time to herself to really think about what you and Kono said. Besides, we'd like to see Sam and Tony and make sure they, and Steve and Kono, are really okay. Why don't you come with us?"

(And they head toward S.I.C.U. without saying anything to Caroline. . . Even though the group from Hawaii has basically been given the run of the place, they decide not to all go into S.I.C.U. at once so as not to completely break the rules about visitation. Libby and Mike go in first leaving Danny just outside the unit to think about what he just said to Caroline. The Thrashers spend a few minutes with Tony and Kono and are delighted to find the young SEAL sitting up and flirting outrageously with his wife and not caring who sees or hears him. Kono, looking better than she has since this nightmare began, is blushing and laughing good-naturedly at her husband's banter. Satisfied that these two, at least, are doing just fine, the older couple steps across the unit and into Sam's room where they find Sam and Steve holding each other tightly. Steve glances up when they reach the door and whispers something to Sam. When she pulls back slightly from her husband's arms, both Libby and Mike are shocked at the raw pain etched on her face. Libby's heart twists at the agony the young woman she thinks of as a daughter is going through, and she immediately goes to the young couple and puts an arm around them both.)

"Oh, my dears, Mike and I are so terribly sorry for your loss!"

"But we're extremely glad that you're going to be all right, Sam. We love you, Sweetie."

"I love you guys, too, Uncle Mike."

"Tell me what the doctor has said, Sam. You'll be able to . . .That is, . ."

"We can have other children, Aunt Libby. When we're ready, but . . . I can't . . I can't even begin to think about that right now. I lost our baby!"

"Of course, you shouldn't worry about that right now. Samantha, you did nothing wrong; what happened is not your fault!"

"I know that, but it still hurts; so much!"

"And it will for a while. . . Do you know why Caroline is an only child, Sam?"

"I never really though about it, Aunt Libby. I just assumed that Uncle Mike was gone so much . . ."

"Caroline is an only child because I had four miscarriages before she was born. Mike and I desperately wanted children; a whole houseful, but God decided that Caroline would be our only child. After she was born, the doctors told us that my health could be at serious risk should we try to have any more children. That is why she's an only child."

"Oh, God, Aunt Libby, you lost _four_ babies?"

"Indeed we did,. I know that losing this baby is very painful, for both of you, but you will get through it, Sam. And you know that I'm here for you anytime you need me. You, too, Steve. Mike and I have been right where the two of you are four different times. We know exactly what you're going through. There will always be a place in your hearts for the child you lost, but time will heal the pain and, unlike Mike and I, you will be able to have other children someday."

"I never knew, Aunt Libby, I'm so sorry."

"We have Caroline, Sam, and we have you. And, one day, we'll have your children as our grandchildren. We don't always understand why things happen, but we have to trust that God has a plan for all of us."

'Yes, ma'am. . . How's Caroline?"

"She's fine. Hasn't regained her sight, yet, but she will. You just do what the doctor tells you so you can get out of here. Tony and Kono both want to go back to Hawaii as quickly as possible and I think it would do all of us a world of good to get back there, as well. Get some rest, dear, and we'll see you both later."

(The Thrashers leave after Mike shakes Steve's hand and Libby gives both him and Sam a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. The revelations Libby has just shared have definitely had an impact on Sam, and Steve is relieved to see a tiny bit of hope mixed in with the sadness in her eyes. Pulling her back into his arms, he kisses her forehead softly as her tears, shed this time for her adopted parents, slide silently down her face.)


	48. Chapter 48

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 21, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Danny comes into the unit after the Thrashers leave, and he, too, goes to visit with Kono and Tony first. He shakes Tony's hand and is beyond relieved when he feels the other man's strong, sure grip. Kono is laughing and smiling and the obvious love in her eyes when she looks at Tony sends a sharp barb of jealousy through Danny but only for a moment. After spending some time with them, Danny walks into Sam's room to find her sitting up in the bed and Steve sitting on the side holding her hand. That they've both been crying is more than obvious, and an errant tear or two leaks out of Sam's eyes every now and then. Both Sam and Steve look haunted and there are shadows in their eyes that speak volumes. Once again, Danny thinks of Grace and his heart bleeds for his two friends.)

"Hey."

"Hey, Danny. Come on in."

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you two are going through, and I know you've probably already heard this about a thousand times, but, you know, if there's anything I can do . . ."

"Actually, Danny, there is something you can do."

"Yeah? What, Sam?"

"Straighten things out with Caroline. See, she and I have always been there for each other when things went south, but this time . . .This time I just can't be there for her. I'm having a hard enough time trying keep it together as it is, so I need you to be there for her in my place."

"Um, wow, Sam, it's going to be kind of hard for me to stand-in for her best friend when I'm a big part of the reason she's all screwed up right now."

"Which is all the more reason for you to be the one to straighten things out. I'm .. I'm just not strong enough this time. Please, Danny, if you really want to do something, then settle things between you and Caroline."

"I'll do my best, Sam, but after what I said to her a little while ago, she has every right to hate me."

"Maybe she needed to hear what you had to say a little while ago. Caroline's a wonderful person, Danny, but, when she's really, really scared, she completely loses it. Sometimes, the only way to snap her out of it is to, well, hit her squarely between the eyes. Is that what you did?"

"Figuratively."

"Okay, then, you probably got her attention. Go talk to her; get things straightened out. Please."

"You're a really good friend, Sam."

"She's my sister, Danny. I need to know she's okay."

(Danny leans over and gives Sam a kiss on the cheek and he and Steve step outside Sam's room. Danny is, once again, struck by how much of a toll Sam's being injured and losing their child has taken on his friend.)

"Sam's right, you know. You and Caroline need to get your heads out of your sixes and get your relationship back on track."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put everybody else's problems ahead of your own?"

"Your problem _is_ my problem, Danny. Sam and Caroline are best friends, remember? When Caroline's upset, Sam's upset; and she was right, she's not strong enough right now to deal with what's going on with you and Caroline. So, . . Go talk to your lady."

"Take care of yours."

"Count on it."

(Danny finds Mike and Libby waiting for him just outside the doors to S.I.C.U. and the three walk back down to Caroline's room. When they get there, however, Libby touches his arm and tells him they're going to the guest quarters they've been assigned for a while to get a little rest, take showers and change clothes and they'll be back in a couple of hours. Libby gives him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before they leave, and Danny can almost swear he sees tears in her eyes before she turns away. He is even more puzzled when Mike pats him on the arm and says something about Libby needing a little time away from the hospital. Watching them until they disappear around the corner, Danny turns around and pushes open the door to Caroline's room. . . .

The head of the bed is elevated, and Caroline turns her head toward the door when it opens. Danny was expecting to find Caroline crying and extremely upset, but she is very calm and composed when he enters the room. To his surprise, she starts speaking as soon as he's in the room.)

"You're absolutely right. I have been acting like a spoiled, rotten brat and I'm extremely ashamed of myself. I do owe my parents a huge apology, and I will give them one as soon as they come back in here. You're also right in that I've only been thinking of myself since I woke up and realized I couldn't see. Kono must have been scared half to death, and I can't imagine the pain Sam and Steve are going through. And, what I've done to you . . . How can you stand to be in the same room with me, Danny? I've been so incredibly hurtful toward you. I mean, I was hurt and confused and scared when I first realized I couldn't see, but that was still no excuse for turning into the world's biggest bitch; especially when you brought one of my favorite shirts with you to Germany. I love how it brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Caroline, maybe I was a little rougher than I needed to be earlier. I was just trying to get your attention, and . . . How do you know what shirt I'm wearing? Oh my God, Caroline, you can see!"

"Yeah, Romeo, I can."

(In mere seconds, Danny is across the room and has scooped Caroline into his arms where he crushes her against him and proceeds to kiss her soundly. When he lets her up for air, they both begin to speak at once, both trying to apologize and beg forgiveness from the other. Caroline is laughing and crying at the same time, and Danny is just plain relieved. Hopefully, he thinks, the nightmare is over – finally!)


	49. Chapter 49

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 21, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Sam insists that Steve go to his quarters long enough to take a shower and change clothes, and swears she'll be fine until he gets back. Steve, however, is fully in overprotective mode and refuses to take a step outside Sam's room until Libby and Mike Thrasher return to the hospital and agree to stay with her while he's gone. After kissing his wife soundly, Steve casts a look at Mike Thrasher that promises there will be retribution if he and Libby aren't with Sam when Steve comes back and then leaves promising he'll be back in a few minutes. When he finally disappears through the doors of the unit, Sam lets out a heavy sigh and leans back against her pillows.)

"I'm sorry Steve's being such a . . .a . ."

"Loving, concerned husband?"

"He's so hurt, Uncle Mike! Losing this baby has hit both of us hard, but Steve . . . He's all torn up inside. He actually broke down and cried like a baby a little while ago! I've never seen him like this."

"He's human, Sam. He does a fairly good job of presenting the tough, Navy SEAL persona to the world most of the time, but he's still a flesh and blood man. I'm sure losing this baby has hit him hard. God knows a part of me died with every miscarriage Libby suffered. . . And he's determined to be strong for you. "

"I appreciate that, but I need to strong for _him_! I didn't marry Steve so he could take care of me for the rest of my life, I married him because I love him more than anyone or anything else in the world and I meant what I said when I recited my wedding vows. 'For better or for worse, in sickness and in health'. _I need to take care of him and I need him to let me!"_

"You need to take care of each other, Sam. Steve's no fool; he knows he needs you just as much as you need him. You just may have to be a little patient, Sweetie."

"I love him so much, Uncle Mike. I just want him to let me in."

"He will, Sam, he will."

(Any further conversation between them is interrupted by the arrival of Caroline sitting in a wheelchair being pushed into Sam's room by a smiling Danny. The appearance of her best friend momentarily cheers Sam up and she smiles slightly as, after Danny stops just inside her room, Caroline gets out of the wheelchair and walks around until she's sitting on the side of Sam's bed.)

"You got your sight back."

"Yeah . . .Sam .. ."

"I know."

"It'll happen."

"Yeah. You, too."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Still?"

"Still."

"Crazy."

"Always."

(Danny looks from Sam to Caroline with an extremely confused look on his face. Libby and Mike, while appearing not to understand a thing either young woman is saying, don't appear to find Sam's and Caroline's conversation anything out of the ordinary. Danny pulls Mike a little ways away from the two young women.)

"What's up with that?"

"Sam and Caroline have always had a language all their own.. They completely and totally understand each other and always have. Libby and I have learned not to question it. If either of them wants us to know what they're talking about, they tell us. You and Steve had better get used to it. Who knows? Maybe you two will even learn to understand them one day."

(Steve, true to his word to only be gone for a little while, walks back into Sam's room, his hair still damp from his shower, and looks around. He realizes that Caroline and Danny have seemingly worked things out between them, and that Caroline has regained her sight. It is the small smile on Sam's face, however, that gives him peace for the first time since hearing she had been injured. When she glances over at him, he sees the pain and hurt from the loss of their child, but he also sees love and a promise there, as well. The Thrashers excuse themselves to talk with Kono and Tony and Caroline and Danny return to her room so they can have an interrupted conversation leaving Steve and Sam alone. He has been standing next to her bed with his hands in his pockets, but when she holds her hand out to him, he takes it and sits facing her on the side of her bed. Sam has a little more color in her cheeks and she seems more like her usual self.)

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Steve, . . I very much want to have your children; our children, but would you mind if we waited a while before we try. I know we didn't plan the one we . . lost, but I'm not sure I can deal with another pregnancy right now."

"Of course we can wait, Sam. I think we both need to work through this before we try. You just tell me when you're ready and I'll be right there with you."

"'Kay. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world, Steve, and you're going to be an awesome father one day."

"Only because I have you to show me how." (his hand comes up to gently touch her face and Sam loses herself in the emotions that simple touch causes to swell within her. ) "I saw Col. Hampton on the way back in here. He's going to let you move to a regular room in the morning and, if you behave, he's going to clear you for transfer to Pearl the day after that."

"Good. I want to go home, Steve."

"I know you do, Baby."


	50. Chapter 50

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 22, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for the reviews and private messages of encouragement! I actually use this information when writing storylines in an effort to give my audience what you want, so please keep them coming. **

(Both Sam and Tony are moved out of S.I.C.U. and into regular rooms the next day, and, thanks to Col. Hampton, Sam's room is right next to Caroline's and Tony's is right across the hall from Sam's. This arrangement makes it much easier for everyone to visit with everyone else; especially since Steve, Kono, and Danny are making good use of the fold-out beds in the three hospital rooms. Late on the afternoon of their first day in regular rooms, their doctors decide it's time for Sam and Tony to get up and start walking around and Steve and Kono are walking beside them both and watching them like hawks. Both of them are sore and just the effort of standing upright is taxing, but they're both determined to get back to normal as quickly as possible. When Sam starts slowing down about fifteen feet from her room, Steve leans over and whispers something in her ear that has her jerking straight up and resuming her previous pace with a small smile playing around her mouth. Glancing over and catching the knowing smirks on the faces of Kono and Tony, Steve gives them his best innocent look. By then end of their second day in regular rooms, both Sam and Tony are moving fairly well, and _all_ of them are getting impatient to go home. Finally, they receive word that they'll all be transferred to Pearl on a flight leaving the next morning at 0700, and their relief is more than evident. Sam and Tony will have to travel by stretcher because they still have I.V.s and still need to take it easy, but Caroline will be moving on her own. A couple of phone calls by Adm. Thrasher and clearance is obtained for Steve, Danny, Kono, and the Thrashers to travel on the medical transport with Sam, Caroline, and Tony. After they all have dinner together, they part company so they can get a good night's sleep before the long flight back to Hawaii. For the past two nights, Steve has been sleeping in Sam's hospital bed with her, and this night is no exception. Slipping into the bed, he stretches out beside her and pulls her into his arms; placing a soft kiss on her temple. Sam snuggles closer to her husband's body and drifts off to sleep secure in the strong circle of his arms. . . .

Caroline and Danny are standing by the window in her room looking out over the base with his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. They have discussed a lot of things and, after Caroline has fallen all over herself apologizing to Danny for her behavior, Danny decides to lighten the mood a little.)

"Hey, that . . conversation you and Sam had in her room the other day. What exactly did you two say to one another?"

"Not sure I can tell you, Romeo, it's our secret code."

"Your 'secret code'? You and Sam have a 'secret code'?"

Yeah. We came up with it when we first met. It was our way of keeping our parents from knowing what we were talking about."

"And just what were you talking about?"

"We were twelve year old girls, Danny. We were talking about twelve year old boys, of course."

"Ah. Well, your parents still can't understand what you two are talking about."

"Good! . . Okay, we didn't say anything outrageous, Danny. I just . . . I told Sam I was sorry about her losing the baby, she said she knew that I really meant it, I told her they'd have babies one day, she said she knew they would and that you and I were going to be able to put our stupidity behind us, get married, and have a wonderful life together, I thanked her for saving my life in that God-forsaken desert, she asked me if I still wanted to fly with her and I said 'yes', she said I was still totally insane, and I agreed with her."

"Wow. You two got all that out of . . . What? Fifteen, twenty words?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Steve and I are definitely going to have to learn your 'secret code'."

"Not going to happen, Romeo. If the two of you start getting close to figuring it out we'll just change it."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"You and Steve don't need to know _everything_ about me and Sam."

"Yeah, Caroline, I do. I need to know everything I possibly can about you because I so do not want to hurt you ever again. I made a lot of assumptions about you instead of looking at what was right in front of my face. I won't ever do _that_ again."

"And I won't ever again act like a selfish, spoiled rotten bitch. God, I cannot believe some of the things I said and did. Why didn't somebody slap the Hell out of me?"

"Maybe because we all knew you were scared to death. I can't imagine what it must have been like to open your eyes and not be able to see anything."

"It was scary, Danny, but it's still no excuse for the way I behaved. I'm sorry, I know some of the things I said must have hurt you terribly. I don't know how you can stand to be in the same room with me. I don't deserve you, Danny."

"Yeah, Caroline, some of the things you said _did_ hurt, but I'm pretty sure I hurt you when I told you I wanted to break off our engagement. You know what? We both screwed up; let's not keep beating each over the head about it; let's put it behind us and move on to that happily ever after Sam told you we're going to have. Deal?"

"Absolutely, Romeo, absolutely."


	51. Chapter 51

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 22, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The hospital settles down for the night and the sound of people walking in the hallways diminishes greatly. Sam had no trouble falling asleep as soon as Steve's warm, strong arms closed around her, but she is awakened by a sound that nearly tears her heart from her body; her husband's crying. The sound isn't at all loud, and he remains perfectly still, but Sam knows that Steve is crying and that he's crying for their baby. Turning over in his arms, Sam sees the pain in his and it cuts her to the core. Shifting so that her arms are around him, Sam pulls him closer and whispers words of love and comfort to him. She is well aware that only with her does Steve feel comfortable enough to completely let down his defenses and she feels a fierce protectiveness flood through her. Sam tightens her arms around Steve and holds him for the remainder of the night. Long after he finally falls asleep, Sam allows the tears she's been holding at bay to slide slowly down her face. . . .

At 0700 the following morning, a medical transport plane takes off from Ramstein, A.F.B. in route to the Naval Air Station at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Sam, having been awake for most of the night, is asleep not long after they take off. Steve watches his wife as she sleeps and, yet again, thanks God for sending this strong, brave, incredibly loving woman into his life. That Sam is his match, in every sense of the word, is a certainty, and Steve truly believes that they were created specifically for each other. Glancing up, he looks around at Caroline and Danny who are laughing and talking with Kono and Tony, and at Libby and Mike Thrasher, who are listening to the outrageous story Tony is telling with indulgent smiles on their faces. Sam told him how Libby explained why Caroline was an only child, and Steve's admiration and respect for the older couple has grown considerably. Steve moves close enough to Mike so that they can speak without disturbing anyone else, but still well within arms' reach of Sam's sleeping form. The older man looks at Steve with a gentle smile on his face and understanding in his eyes.)

"How're you doing, Son?"

"I've been better."

"I know this is hard for you, Steve, but it will get better. Unfortunately, it's going to get worse before that happens."

"How can it get any worse, Mike? We've lost our baby."

"Sam's going to recover from her injuries in a few weeks and life will, seemingly, go back to normal for the two of you. You'll go back to Five-0 and Sam will go back to flying, and then, the other shoe is going to fall. The two of you will be out to dinner one night at one of your favorite restaurants and it's going to hit Sam head on. Or you'll be doing paperwork in your office one minute and hurting so badly you'll hardly be able to breathe the next. You've lost a child, Steve. It's going to take a while before the two of you can work through this, and, let me tell you, Son, watching the woman you love grieve over this is, in itself, enough to bring you to your knees. You and Sam are going to have some hard times ahead of you, but you love each other so I have no doubt that you'll get through this. And if you ever need to talk to someone who's been right where you are, you call me."

"I . . Thanks, Mike. I wish I could keep Sam from having to go through this. I feel so damn helpless."

"I know you do, Steve. Just remember, Sam is feeling the very same way. You need to let her help you; for both your sakes."

(The two men exchange a look of understanding and Mike pats Steve's shoulder before getting up to go to the flight deck to see if they're on schedule for arrival at Pearl. Steve moves back over to sit by Sam, takes her hand in his, and holds it in both of his. Although he moved very carefully, Sam's eyes slowly open and she smiles up at him sleepily. Smiling back, Steve leans over and kisses her very softly before urging her to go back to sleep. When her eyes close again, he knows that he will do anything and everything he possibly can to keep her from being hurt ever again. . .

Many hours later, the transport plane lands at Pearl and is met on the tarmac by two ambulances which are there to transport Sam and Tony to the base hospital. Caroline has to report there as well, but, once the doctors have checked her over, she is allowed to go home with orders to rest and report back in a couple of days' time for repeat scans so they can be sure there are no further complications from her injuries. Once Sam and Tony, and their spouses, are settled into their rooms, Libby and Mike tell everyone they'll see them the next day and they head for their rental house. Caroline and Danny go to her apartment after stopping off at Danny's to pick up his things on the way. The doctor who's been assigned to Tony spends a few minutes talking with him and Kono after checking him over, and Kono's grin matches the one on her husband's face after the doctor leaves.)

"I'm impressed, Big Guy."

"Hey, chalk it up to good genes. My family's always been able to bounce back fairly quickly from injuries."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're doing so well. I'm looking forward to getting you home as soon as possible."

"Um, K., which home?"

"Oh, um, you'll probably want to go to your apartment so you can sleep in your own bed. You'll probably rest better that way."

"K, it's your bed, too, now, and, your bed's mine. This isn't going to work."

"What isn't going to work?"

"Two apartments and two beds. Don't like it, don't want, need to get rid of it. ASAP."

"Guess we're going house hunting as soon as you get out of here."

"Correct, Mrs. Montgomery. Now, until we find one, how about we stay at your apartment? I mean, I'm obviously not going to be doing any SEAL stuff for a little while, but you need to be near all your stuff because you could, you know, get called out at any time so, it only makes sense to go to your apartment."

"Wow. I'm impressed again. Thought I was going to have to, um, debate that one with you."

"Nope. It's the best tactical position; therefore, that's the one we take."

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"How big a house are we going to be looking for?"

"Well, K., I was thinking we're going to need at least four, five bedrooms."

"Whoa, four or five bedrooms?"

"Well, yeah. You chicken?"

"Me? Chicken? Bring it, Lieutenant."


	52. Chapter 52

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 22, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Two days after their return to Hawaii, Sam insists that Steve go back to work. When he looks like he wants to argue, she very calmly explains that she's doing much better and may get to go home soon, and she knows that he's dying to get back into the case and find the bastard who shot Chin. It is that argument that finally gets him to agree and Kono, hearing that Steve's going back to the task force, decides she wants in on nabbing whoever is responsible for her cousin's injury. She and Steve are already in the office reviewing the evidence and waiting for a video conference with Adm. Harte when Danny joins them. He looks a little worse for wear when he gets there and both Steve and Kono are concerned. Hoping he and Caroline haven't been arguing again, the exchange a concerned glance.)

"You okay, Brah? You look a little rough around the edges."

"Yeah, I finally talked to Grace last night. She's pretty . . . Pissed with me."

"Well, duh. Not only did you not tell her about her Uncle Chin, but you didn't tell her about Sam, Caroline, or Tony, either. I'd be pissed, too, if I were her."

"Of course you would, Kono, because you women stick together no matter what your age!"

"What'd you have to give up?"

"Had to promise her she could come with me and Caroline to the hospital tonight to see Sam and Tony."

"Sounds like a plan. I know Sam would love to see Gracie."

"I didn't tell her about the baby, Steve. I didn't know how, but I don't want her to say or do anything to upset Sam, or you, either, for that matter."

"Danny, Grace is nine years old. It'll be fine. Besides, I'm not sure she'd really understand this at her age. I'll give Sam a 'heads up' before you get guys get there."

"How are Sam and Tony doing today?"

"They're racing each other from their rooms to physical therapy and back according to Tony. Oh, and they both got their I.V.s taken out this morning, so there'll be no holding them back now."

"Good. So, anybody up for going to see Chin?"

(The three make their way over to the hospital where they find Chin in a regular room and Lana sitting in a chair beside his bed with her feet propped up. Chin is flirting outrageously with a nurse when they walk in, but Lana has a smile on her face so it can't be all bad.)

"Hey, about time you guys got back to Paradise. How's everybody doing?"

"A lot better since we're home, Cuz. I can see you're doing fine."

"He may not be doing fine much longer if he keeps flirting like that in front of Lana."

"Not to worry, Danny, I'm a very secure person, so he can flirt all he wants; as long as he does it in front of me and not behind my back. I will have to hurt him then."

"And there you go. Doc says I can go home in a couple of days if everything goes well. So, caught the guys who did this yet?"

"No, but we will. Adm. Harte and Kevin Ferguson from the F.B.I. have been doing a decent job on the investigation, but . . ."

"But not as good as we can, Cuz. We'll find them, don't worry."

"I've been thinking, Steve. Why would Sahid Hakeem booby trap that house if was leaving the island? I talked with some of the guys in Forensics and there was nothing there, so . . . Why?"

"Good question. I also want to know how Karen Walker fits into all this."

"Yeah, and where her head is and why they took it."

"Again, Danny. Decapitating her was a warning for anyone else out there dumb enough to cross Hakeem."

"Again, Steve. Why take her head?"

"You're annoying, know that?"

"Well, gee, boy genius, it's a reasonable question."

"The answer's not going to help us find Hakeem."

"It might."

"Danny . . ."

"Steve. .."

"Enough, children!"

(Kono and Lana just laugh at how quickly things have gotten back to normal with Steve and Danny bickering and Kono playing referee. Steve and Danny are still glaring daggers at each other when Kono herds them out the door explaining that they won't find any answers arguing in Chin's hospital room. With a promise to come back by later, the three return to their office to meet Adm. Harte and Special Agent Kevin Ferguson who took SAC Malcolm Warner's place. The two men arrive shortly after the trio from Five-0 and they quickly review the evidence they've gathered since the group left for Germany. As they really have nothing new, this doesn't take a great deal of time and they're all frustrated when the two men conclude their presentation.)

"I wish we had more to give you, Cmdr. McGarrett, but there just isn't anything else to be found."

"I appreciate you stepping in while we were gone, Admiral. I hope you're not offended if we go back over everything."

"Not at all, Commander. Fresh eyes are always a good thing in a situation like this. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep me in the loop, however, this case is just plain odd."

"No problem, Sir. Agent Ferguson, I'm sure you want to know what happened to your agent, so I assume you'll be sticking around?"

"Absolute, Cmdr. McGarrett. The Director has a special interest in this case. Seems Agent Walker was a college friend of his daughter's, but he has made it very clear that you have the lead on this case. The Honolulu office of the Bureau is here to assist your task force in any way possible."

"Good to know. All right, gentlemen, we'll review everything we have and see if we can come up with anything that might have been inadvertently overlooked."

(The Admiral and Special Agent Ferguson take their leave and Steve, Danny, and Kono are soon immersed in the scant evidence available to them. Danny has a perpetual frown on his face, and Steve finally can't take it anymore.)

"What?"

"This just doesn't add up. Sahid Hakeem comes to Hawaii to meet with one of Dimitri Kasavich's men to negotiate an arms deal, lets himself be captured on security cameras at Honolulu International, leaves absolutely no evidence that he's been to any of the properties he owns here, rigs a shotgun to shoot whoever opens only one door of only one of those properties, and kills an F.B.I. agent taking her head in the process."

"Still hung up on that, are you?"

"Aren't you?"

"It bothers me, yeah, but not as much as what connection she had to Hakeem and what classified information she may have given him."

"Maybe that's why he had her killed; didn't want to risk her being caught and giving us information that could help capture him."

"Don't think so, Kono. If Walker was feeding Hakeem information, he'd want to keep that asset."

"So, you're thinking Hakeem isn't responsible for her death?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to think Hakeem's got a rival on the island. Someone who saw Kasavich's arrest as an opportunity to step up and take over his business."

"And, if Walker was working for Hakeem, what better way to get his attention than decapitate her."

"Exactly. Gets rid of Hakeem's mole and sends a clear warning all in one, neat package."

"Okay, I'll buy that; but why take Walker's head and where the Hell is it?"

"Another warning."

"What?"

"Another warning. If Hakeem doesn't get the message after her murder, he'll receive her head in a most unexpected place."

"So, we really need to be looking for Kasavich's missing man."

"That'd be my guess. Kono, pull up everything we have on Kasavich and download it to a couple of laptops. We're missing something, but I know a couple of people who can help us look for it."

"And here Tony was complaining just this morning about being bored and wanting something more interesting than racing Sam to P.T, to do."

"Yeah, well, I don't think this is exactly what he had in mind, Kono."

"Are you kidding? He and Sam will both jump all over this."


	53. Chapter 53

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 22, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve and Kono turn the corner of the hallway at the base hospital just in time to see Sam and Tony, clad in sweat pants and sleeveless tees, running, if you can call it that, towards their rooms throwing good-natured insults at one another along the way. Kono can't help herself and snorts out loud which causes Steve to throw her an unbelieving glance before bursting out laughing; although he isn't sure if he's laughing at Sam's and Tony's pitiful attempts to outrun each other or Kono's rather unladylike snorting. Either way, he realizes that the laughter feels very good after the sadness of the past several days. Sam cuts in front of Tony, taking advantage of the fact that there's a linen cart parked on the other side of the hallway and manages to reach the door to her room first. Steve is already standing there, and Sam laughingly slips her arms around his waist and grins up at him while Tony limps over to Kono and throws an arm around her shoulders.)

"No fair, Commander, you cheated!"

"I did not cheat, Lieutenant! My superior reflexes and visual acuity are what enabled me to beat you!"

"SEALs are never beaten, Ma'am, I allowed you to win."

"No, no Lieutenant, I beat you fair and square!"

"Is there a Pediatric unit in this hospital, Steve, 'cause I think that's where these two should be moved."

"Don't know, Kono, but I'm betting neither one of them will feel like doing _that_ again after the adrenaline wears off."

"Hey, we've been doing this all day, Sailor."

"Yeah, Boss, I've been chasing your wife to P.T. and she's been chasing me back. I think it's going to be a while before either one of us can run the O course, though."

"Speak for yourself, Lieutenant, I plan to pass my flight physical ASAP. I'll be back in the air before you rejoin your team."

"I don't think so, Commander."

"Oh, really? How much would you like to bet me?"

"Hold up, you two, we need your help."

"Yeah, Sailor? With what?"

"Finding Dimitri Kasavich's 'missing man'."

(This statement immediately causes both Sam and Tony to put their playfulness aside and they exchange a look before returning their attention to Steve and Kono.)

"What can we do?"

"Let's go in Sam's room and we'll explain. Oh, and Sam, Caroline and Danny are bringing Gracie out here a little later to see you and Tony. She's really pissed with him because he didn't tell her about any of you getting hurt so they're going to go see Chin and then come here. She doesn't know."

(There is no need for Steve to explain what it is Grace doesn't know and Sam nods imperceptibly and then gives him a small smile meant to offer comfort. The four move into Sam's room and Steve explains what's going on with the case while he and Kono boot up the laptops.)

"You know Kasavich's operation better than any of us, Sam, so we need you to take a look at what we've got and see if you recognize anyone from the surveillance photos."

"I'll be glad to look, Steve, but I didn't know everyone in his operation. Kasavich thought he'd be better protected if he was the only one who knew every person involved."

"Anything you can give us will help, Sam. We've reached a dead-end with what we've got now."

"Okay, but when Caroline and Danny get here with Grace, laptops are shutdown and we don't discuss any of this."

"Agreed. Okay, let's get to work."

(An hour later, Sam is frustrated as she cannot identify anyone in any of the photos and Tony is having no better luck looking through the data regarding communications between Kasavich and his associates in the six months prior to his arrest. Steve receives a text message from Danny telling him they're on their way up, and the laptops are shut down and put away. By the time Grace Williams comes bounding to Sam's room with Caroline and Danny right behind her, the four other adults are in the middle of a conversation about how pathetic Sam and Tony looked coming down the hallway. Tired of being in bed for days on end, both Sam and Tony are sitting on the fold-out soft in the room and Grace immediately claims the place between them after giving both of them hugs and kisses. Tony completely surprises and delights his wife with his easy manner with Grace, and Kono starts thinking that a four or five bedroom house might not be such a bad thing after all.)

"Thank you, Grace, I know I'll get better that much sooner now that you're here."

"'Course you will, Silly, Sam, too. Everybody knows that hugs and kisses are the best thing for you when you're sick."

"And yours, Miss Williams, are the best of the best."

"Hey, Gracie, don't give your Dad to much of a hard time about not telling you we were hurt right away. He was worried about all of us, especially Caroline, okay?"

'I know, Sam. I was really mad at him until he told me how he almost messed up with Caroline, and then I had to forgive him 'cause she did. I'm really glad you're okay, though."

(Everyone immediately looks at Danny as they are surprised he told Grace at least part of what happened between him and Caroline, but he just shrugs and they let it go.)

"I'm going to have to hang out at home for a little while after I get out of here, Gracie, and I've been thinking that maybe you could come over and hang out with me. Think your Mom would be okay with that?"

"Sure she would, Sam. My Mom thinks you're really cool."

"Okay, then. I'll call her in the next couple of days and work it out. Have to warn you, though, we will not be doing any surfing until I'm all well."

"That's okay. Maybe you can explain some more to me about ground school."

"Sounds like a plan, nugget."

"What? You don't want to learn more about SEALs?"

"Well, yeah, that'd be cool, too, Tony."

"Uh, hold on here, guys, she's only nine."

"Exactly, Danno, way too young for either option right now."

"Really, Sam, still with the 'Danno' thing?"

"Forever more, . . Danno."

"Oh, God."


	54. Chapter 54

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 24, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The rest of the time Grace is there, she is, as always, the center of attention but her visit does Sam and Tony a lot of good. Since she's staying with Caroline and Danny for the weekend, Caroline takes her home after about an hour and Danny is brought up to speed on what progress, or lack thereof, they've made.)

"Who _is_ this guy?"

"Someone who was deep in Kasavich's organization. I've only been through about half of the surveillance photos, though, so maybe I'll recognize someone eventually."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to stay up all night doing this, Beautiful. If you don't get some rest so you can ace your P.T., they're not going to let you out of here. We'll pick this back up in the morning."

"I've got a thought. Maybe the reason that only one door on one of the properties was rigged is because whoever this guy is, he knew that Sahid Hakeem used that particular house and that particular door when he was on the island."

"Good thought, Sam, but no one picked up on Hakeem until he was caught on the security cameras at the airport recently."

"And no one would have if he was wearing a disguise, Steve."

"Maybe. We are, however, done for the night. You and Tony need to get some sleep and so do the rest of us."

"Okay, I'm outta here. Just make sure that sleep is all you guys do."

"This _is_ a military hospital, Danny. I don't particularly feel like getting court-martialed on top of getting shot, thank you very much."

(Once Danny has gone and Kono and Tony have returned to his room, Steve turns out the lights in Sam's room and eases into the bed next to her pulling her into his arms. He is almost asleep when Sam jerks upright and scares the Hell out of him.)

"Steve! When I was being held in Tokyo, I remember hearing Kasavich talking to someone in another room. He was threatening whoever it was; told them that he wouldn't tolerate any more mistakes. He told them he was sending them to the house of a friend and to wait there for further instructions. It's got to be one of Hakeem's houses here, and my money's on the one where Chin was shot."

'You think it was the 'missing man'".

"I do. Think about it; the guy had obviously messed up big time or Kasavich wouldn't have been threatening him. If he wanted him to 'lay low' for a while, he might have sent him here to Hakeem's house. That way, if the guy got caught, we would have thought he was part of Hakeem's organization and not Kasavich's."

"We've been looking in the wrong place."

"Go get Kono and Tony; we need to contact as many agencies as possible and get photos of all Hakeem's known associates."

"You need to rest, Sam."

"You need to catch this bastard so I can, Steve."

"You going to be hard-headed about this?"

"I can match you one on one in that department."

"Samantha."

"Steve."

(Heaving a heavy sigh, Steve glares furiously at his wife as he gets out of the bed and heads toward the door, but, inside, he's smiling. In short order, Kono and Tony are walking back into Sam's room with him and find that she's already booted up both laptops. Steve gets on the phone to call Adm. Harte and his contact at the C.I.A. to request their assistance, and before long, information starts pouring in. Going through the massive amount of data they're receiving, however, is a very time-consuming and intense task, and it's not long until Sam is literally nodding off in front of the laptop she's working on. Tony's not far behind, and Steve finally puts his foot down and sends the Montgomerys back across the hall. This time, when he picks Sam up and puts her back in her bed, she doesn't argue with him. Sleep comes more easily to both of them now as they feel they are finally on the right track. . ..

A few hours later, Sam awakens to hear Steve talking softly to someone. Rolling over, she finds him standing at the window talking to someone on his cellular phone. She realizes that it's Danny and that Steve is bringing him up to speed. She gets out of bed and starts to head for the shower, but Steve's arm shoots out and snags her around the waist. Ending his call, he throws his cellular phone on the bed and wraps both arms around her, kissing her forehead and giving her a sweet smile.)

"'Morning, Beautiful."

"'Morning, Sailor. Danny heading over here?"

"As soon as he picks up Chin. He's apparently been a good boy and the doc's letting him out of the hospital today."

"Good, but I hardly think Chin's going to want to leave one hospital just to come to another one."

"Chin wants to catch this guy just as badly as we do; more so because this guy's the one responsible for him getting shot."

"Fine. I'm going to go take a shower. I have to beat a SEAL in a footrace in a little while."

"Sam, SEALs do not lose; they let others win."

"Oh my God, you guys just do not let the 'Super SEAL' thing go, do you?"

"Can't. They don't let us graduate from BUD/S if we don't have the proper attitude."

"Yeah, well, let's just see how far that 'proper attitude' gets you when I'm cleared medically, Sailor."

(Sam slips out of Steve's arms and into the bathroom before he can react and, when he thinks about what she just said, a frown forms on his face. Just as he's about to walk into the bathroom and discuss her comment, there's a knock on the door followed by Kono's face peeping around the door as she opens it.)

"Hope Sam got some sleep; Tony's determined to beat her to P.T."


	55. Chapter 55

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 24, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(By the time Danny and Chin have stopped off at his house so he can take a "real" shower and change into more comfortable clothes and reach the base hospital, Sam and Tony have finished their morning P.T. Steve and Kono lean against the wall outside their rooms waiting on them and are very surprised when both Sam and Tony come flying down the hallway at almost normal speed. Although they are both breathing hard when they come skidding to a stop at the same time, they both have much more color in their faces and look more alive than they have in days. Danny and Chin were approaching from the opposite direction and Chin's face breaks into a wide grin at the conclusion of the "race".)

"You guys are obviously feeling much better."

"Yeah, it's amazing what having something to do other than put misguided SEALs in their place can do for a person."

"Just like a _fly girl_ to insinuate they can keep up with a SEAL."

"Hey! I wasn't insinuating anything, Lieutenant, I was stating fact, and do I look like a _girl_ to you?"

"Um, no ma'am. Definitely not a _girl_."

"Okay, then."

(But Steve just cannot let it go and throws a smirk in Sam's direction."

"That's my girl."

"Steve!"

"What? You're not my girl?"

"Know what? Let's just go in my room and see if we can find this guy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and you _will_ pay for that later, Sailor!"

"Damn."

(The group works in Sam's room through lunch, but are forced to take a break when both Sam's and Tony's doctors make rounds to check on their progress. While Steve and Kono remain in their respective spouses rooms while the doctors are there, Danny and Chin go down to the waiting room to make some phone calls and check in with the alphabets. An hour later, Danny and Chin walk back into Sam's room to find her and Kono practically dancing around the room and Steve and Tony with huge smiles on their faces.)

"I take it your docs brought good news?"

"The best, Chin! Sam and Tony get to go home tomorrow."

"So, okay, how about we set up the ops center at our house again? That okay with you, Steve?"

"Does it matter, Sam?"

"Not really."

"That's what I thought. Okay, then, the McGarrett house becomes 'Bad Guys Central' once again."

"Just one thing . . I told Gracie she could come over and hang out with me, so when she's there, no bad guys."

(The rest of them mumble their agreement and they get to work. A couple of hours later, however, they are interrupted again. This time, it's Senior Chief Newton and the rest of Tony's SEAL team who are the culprits. Both Sam's and Tony's faces light up when they see the men who saved their lives, but Kono reacts more quickly than any of them as she gives each of the men a great, big hug and kiss on the cheek. Her eyes are somewhat misty when she greets them.)

"Thank you all so much for saving my husband's life. I can't thank you enough."

"_We_ can't thank you enough. I'm glad yours was the last face I saw before I blacked out, Senior, 'cause I knew you'd get me out of there or die trying."

"No problem, Sir, and you're welcome, Mrs. Montgomery, but we didn't do anything the Lieutenant wouldn't have done."

"Well, regardless of that, Senior, thank you for getting me into that helo."

"Again, no problem, Commander. Didn't want the Boss pissed with me because I left his wife behind; which I would've never done, Ma'am."

"I know you wouldn't have. Thank you."

(Steve has walked over to join his wife and reaches out to shake Senior Chief Newton's hand. The look in his eyes communicates volumes to the Senior Chief about the gratitude Steve feels for the other man.)

"Thank you, Tim, for getting my wife, and Lieutenants Thrasher and Montgomery, out of that Hell hole. I owe you."

"No, Sir, you don't owe me, any of us, anything. You'd do the same for any of us, Commander. . . Scuttlebutt has it your running another op. We'd like to volunteer our services, Sir. That is, if you can use us."

"Well, Senior, we just might be able to use your help. Let me bring you all up to speed."

(And for the next several minutes, Steve proceeds to do exactly that. When he finishes up by telling them their house is going to, once again, be the ops center, there are grins on the faces of all the SEALs and Sam is trying awfully hard to control the laughter that is about to bubble out of her. She loses the battle and only laughs that much harder when Steve looks at her with a strange look.)

"Something I should know, Sam?"

"Your SEALs like my cooking."

"Yes, ma'am, we certainly do!"

"Well, you're going to have to earn your grub, Senior Chief. What's your schedule looking like?"

"We just returned from an op last night, Sir. We're on stand down for seventy-two hours."

"All right, be at the Five-0 office at 0700 tomorrow. You can pick up some computer equipment and take it out to our house. We'll be there as soon as Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett and Lt. Montgomery are discharged."

"Aye, aye, Sir, and, we'll take care of lunch and dinner since the Commander's been in the hospital."

"No, no, I've got it, Senior. You all will, however, be on KP detail; I cook, you guys clean. Deal?"

"Deal, ma'am."

(The SEALs depart and the group continues to sift through the new material they've received from several different sources. They work through dinner and it's Sam who, this time, calls a halt to things so they can get some sleep and get an early start in the morning.)

"Doc's not going to discharge you until he makes rounds at 0730, Beautiful."

"Which is why I intend to be up, showered, and dressed by 0715, Sailor. If I'm ready to go, all he has to do is say, 'Goodbye and good luck, Commander.' Thanks for bringing me a uniform, by the way."


	56. Chapter 56

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 27, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The next morning by 0815, Sam, Steve, Kono, Tony, and Chin are at the McGarrett's and Steve is starting breakfast. Kono brought Tony not only a uniform, but jeans and a tee shirt to change into once they got to Sams'and Steve's and he is in one of the guest rooms changing while Sam is in her and Steve's bedroom changing out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a sleeveless tee shirt. By the time she goes back down to the kitchen, Tony is already there and his SEALS are unloading and setting up computer equipment. Caroline and Danny arrive about five minutes later, and Mike Thrasher shows up shortly thereafter. Sam and Caroline take over the cooking duties and in no time everyone is being fed bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. Of course, they're all multi-tasking and there are several people working at computers gathering information from other agencies, several more talking on their cellular phones confirming data, and the rest of them are reviewing evidence as it comes in. When Libby Thrasher arrives shortly before lunchtime, she looks around and watches in amazement as everyone is working together like a finely oiled machine. However, she hasn't been a military wife for thirty-five years for nothing. Tapping her husband on the shoulder, she calmly asks him what she can do to help and is quickly put to work comparing names on several different lists. Libby also announces that she will take over the coffee making and cooking duties. Most of the day is spent in quiet conversations, and the occasional swear word when something proves fruitless, but everyone is working diligently and progress, though it is small, is being made. When the mother in her can't stand it any longer, Libby gets everyone's immediate attention by yelling a fairly decent "Attention on deck!" and receives numerous wide-eyed stares for her efforts.)

"Now hear this, I am declaring that since all of you worked through breakfast _and_ lunch, you will be eating dinner sitting at a table like normal people. There will be no computers, no cellular phones, and no pagers present, and none of you will leave the table until _I_ am satisfied that you have eaten a sufficient amount of food so that you continue to work at this insane pace you have set for yourselves. Is that clear?"

(For a moment, it is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. All of the military personnel are having a really, really hard time keeping straight faces, and Kono, Danny, and Chin just look stunned. Finally, Sam, trying her damnedest not to flat out snort, coughs a couple of times before answering for them all.)

"Aye, aye, Aunt Libby."

(And that's all it takes for everyone to dissolve into unrestrained laughter. Libby, however, maintains a straight face and narrows her eyes on the group. The expression on her face has Sam, Caroline, and Mike sobering up and heading for the dining room rather quickly. Obviously, these three have seen this particular look before and know that Libby means business and they'd better cooperate. The others immediately scramble to get themselves to the table mere seconds later. Satisfied that _she_ finally has control of things, even if it is only for a very brief period of time, Libby allows herself a little smile as she follows the last of the group to the dining room. She is not the least bit surprised that Sam and Caroline have already organized the large group of people into a single-file line, plates in hand, and are directing them into the kitchen to serve themselves from the several different platters or bowls of food Libby left sitting on the counter. She is also not surprised that Mike made sure he was the first person in line and filled not only a plate for himself, but one for Libby, as well. Once everyone has filled their plates and returned to the table, Libby has relaxed her expression and actually has a small smile on her face. Instantly, there are murmurs of enjoyment all around the table, and everyone, ladies included, are digging in like they haven't eaten in a week. Danny makes this mistake of asking one of the SEALs a question regarding some information they received from Homeland Security and, before the young man can reply, Libby reaches over to pat Danny's hand. She's smiling and her touch is gentle, but there is a thread of steel in her voice.)

"This is entirely my fault as I was not more specific a few minutes ago. I should have said, no computers, no cellular phones, no pagers, _and no discussing this case at the table._ I realize that what you're all doing is very important, but you _will_ put it aside long enough to enjoy your dinner. Now, there's chocolate fudge cake and ice cream for dessert so be good boys and girls and eat up."

"And now we know who's _really_ in command in the Thrasher household."

"Absolutely, Chin, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Libby's always run a tight ship and allowed me to do my job without distractions. I hope all you gentlemen are as blessed with the women you chose to spend the rest of your lives with as I am."

"Well, _I_ most assuredly am. Sam's my other half, and I'm thankful every, single day that she's in my life."

"Really, Steve, you're going to get all 'mushy' now?"

"Leave him alone, Danny, I like it when he gets all 'mushy'!"

"Well, duh, Sam."

"Allow me to point out to both of you that SEALs do not get 'mushy'."

"Yeah, Sailor, they do; at least, _you_ do and you're so adorable when you do it."

"Again, Sam, I do not get _'mushy'_, and 'adorable' is not a word you use in relation to SEALs."

"Again, Steve, you most definitely get 'mushy', you are most definitely adorable, and since you're _my_ SEAL . . ."

"This is about that comment I made at the base hospital the other day, isn't it, Sam?"


	57. Chapter 57

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: February 28, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(No one at the table even thinks about discussing the case for the remainder of the meal as they're all working to hard to keep from laughing as Steve frowns darkly and Sam just smiles sweetly in his direction every so often. Much to Steve's vast relief and everyone else's deep disappointment, dinner is eventually concluded and they all pitch in to clean up. Lana Palea, having worked all day, arrives shortly thereafter and sits down at the table to eat under Libby's watchful eye. Chin, on the pretext of having another piece of cake, joins her and gets some good-natured ribbing from the rest of the crew for his transparency. The others finally leave the two alone in the dining room after Libby threatens to hide the cake unless they do and return to work. Unfortunately, they don't make much headway even though they work a few more hours. Libby, once again, takes charge.)

"All right. It's close to midnight, you all have been at this all day, Sam, Tony, and Chin have just gotten out of the hospital, and none of you are robots who can do without sleep, so shut down your computers, and call it a night. All of you."

"We've just gotten some information that may be useful, Mom."

"And I'm still waiting on some information from Adm. Canton at the Pentagon, Libby."

"I was about to send some more photos to Cmdr. McGarrett's laptop, Mrs. T."

"And it will all wait until morning. Go home and go to sleep; all of you, and that's an order!"

(And not a single person argues with Libby, not because they're all bone-tired; which they are, but because the woman's tone of voice and demeanor indicate that she will not tolerate any resistance. In short order, everyone except the Thrashers has departed, and Libby sends a meaningful glance in Steve's direction.)

"Get Sam upstairs and into bed, Commander, and make sure she gets some rest."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And, Commander?"

"Ma'am?"

"I _do_ mean sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Aunt Libby!"

"You're recovering from a gunshot wound, Sam; you do not need to do anything that will aggravate your injury."

"I'm almost good as new, Aunt Libby. The doctor who operated on me did a great job; I shouldn't even have much of a scar."

"Samantha. Bed, now; sleep!"

"Going, Aunt Libby. G'night, Uncle Mike."

"Goodnight, Sweetie. I'll be back by 0730 tomorrow, Steve."

"_We'll_ be back by 0730, Steve. You get yourself some rest, Son."

(As soon as he locks the door behind the Thrashers, Steve turns around to see Sam starting to sit down in front of her laptop. Not wanting to incur Libby Thrasher's wrath and having a sudden, strong desire to hold his wife, Steve scoops Sam up into his arms and starts up the stairs before she can blink. Too tired to argue, Sam's arms immediately go around his neck and she lays her head on his shoulder as he carries her to their bedroom. It takes Sam all of three minutes to slip out of her clothes, into a nightgown, brush her hair and teeth, and crawl into their bed where Steve is waiting to pull her close.)

"Your Aunt Libby is something else."

"She's a very special lady. . . When my parents were killed, she drove up to the Academy from Washington to tell me. Uncle Mike was out of the country, and she wanted to tell me herself."

"That. . Had to be hard; for both of you."

"She had just lost her best friend, and she had to tell me that my parents were dead."

"What happened, Sam?"

"My parents had decided they wanted to live in Virginia when my father eventually retired, and they had gone down to the southern part of the state to look at some property they were thinking about buying. They were supposed to stay overnight, but decided to come back that evening. They were about thirty miles south of Washington on a two-lane road when an aide to a U.S. Senator hit them head on. He had been at a party and his blood alcohol level was over twice the legal limit. Both my parents were seriously injured and he walked away without a scratch. By the time he'd stumbled to a house, and the state police and emergency crews got to the scene, it was too late. I found out later that it took Mom about an hour to die and Dad held her body until he died about half an hour after her. If help could have gotten to them sooner, they might have lived."

"What happened to the guy who hit them?"

"He was charged with vehicular homicide, but the Senator he worked for made sure he didn't serve any time. He was sentenced to five years' probation and five hundred hours' of community service."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm so not kidding. He got drunk, deliberately got behind the wheel of a car, killed both my parents, and basically got off scot free. The last I heard, he was working for a prestigious law firm in Baltimore, married to the daughter of the same U.S. Senator he used to work for, and living in a very exclusive, gated community just outside the city."

"God, Sam, . . . I am so sorry, Baby. I can't even begin to imagine how you got through that."

"After the funeral, I stayed with Aunt Libby and Uncle Mike for a week and then went back to school. Caroline and I were roommates at the Academy, and it helped having her there. When we were getting ready to go home for the summer, Aunt Libby and Uncle Mike drove up to Annapolis to get both of us. They told me that they were going to be my parents, if I wanted them to be, that I'd be spending all of my school breaks with them, and that they weren't going to take 'no' for an answer."

"I'm glad they were there for you, Sam."

"Me, too. My mother and Aunt Libby had been best friends for a long time, and they thought a lot alike. It was comforting to know that, if I couldn't have my own mother any more, I had Aunt Libby."

"You still miss them, don't you?"

"Every, single day. . . But I'm glad to know they approve of you."

(For a moment, Steve looks questioningly at Sam, but then he remembers the "dream" he had when he was unconscious after being shot and gives her a sweet smile as he pulls her closer to his warmth.)

"Me, too, Beautiful. Get some sleep, Sam. I don't want your Aunt Libby made with me."


	58. Chapter 58

**Trouble In Paradise. Again.**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT **

Title: Trouble In Paradise. Again.

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 3,, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve awakens to the sound of Sam moaning softly and quickly leans over and looks down at her sleeping form. He can tell that she is in REM sleep as her eyes are rapidly moving behind her closed eyelids, and he assumes she is dreaming. It appears, however, that this dream is one that is not pleasant as she begins to move her head from side to side and he can barely make out the words no and dont as she begins to mumble. Gently brushing the hair that has fallen across her face back from her eyes, Steve begins to softly call her name.)

Sam, wake up, Baby. Its just a dream. Come on, Sweetheart, wake up.

No! Not . . dead! Cant be . . dead!

Sam, its Steve. Youre dreaming. Wake up, Baby.

(Her beautiful eyes, tears pooling in the corners, open and she looks up at him with an anguished expression. When she becomes fully aware of her surroundings, she reaches up and pulls him down to her. Instinctively knowing she needs comforting, Steve pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.)

Im right here, Sam. Its okay, Ive got you.

I was dreaming about Aunt Libby telling me about my parents being dead.

Im sorry, Baby; I shouldnt have brought it up earlier.

No, its okay, Steve. It happened. Not talking about it isnt going to keep me from thinking about it.

I hate seeing you hurt, Sam.

I know, but you didnt hurt me, Steve. . . I remember walking into the Superintendents office that morning feeling like I was on top of the world. I had just gotten the results of my mid-terms and Id aced every one of them. I couldnt wait to tell my parents. Caroline and I were going home for the weekend for the first time since school started, and we were both excited, and it had snowed the night before. The whole Academy campus was blanketed in this beautiful, white velvet. When I walked in the door, Aunt Libby was standing by the window looking out at the campus, the Superintendent was standing in front of his desk looking at me with compassion all over his face, and I somehow just _knew_. Aunt Libby walked right over to me and grabbed me. She was crying and holding me really tightly and she kept saying, Im so sorry, over and over. The next thing I knew, Caroline was there, too, and she and Aunt Libby and I just sat there and cried for the longest time. The Superintendent told his aide to make sure we werent disturbed and turned his office over to us. He even sent us back to Washington with a driver because none of us was capable of driving at that point. While we were trying to pull ourselves together, he took care of getting me and Caroline excused from classes and even called Uncle Mike in Bahrain. By the time we got back to Washington, Aunt Libby decided that I was going to be staying with them. We went to my parents house and got my things, and then we went straight to Aunt Libbys and Uncle Mikes. The next few days are pretty much a blur. A couple of my fathers other friends, also SEALs, started the ball rolling with the funeral arrangements, and Uncle Mike finished everything up as soon as he got back. All I had to do was tell them exactly what I wanted and they took care of it for me. Dad and Uncle Mike were both working with the Joint Chiefs then, and, for days, the house was full of government and military brass. The Vice-President even came by the house and to the funeral. . . . I want to have a whole house full of children, Steve. I dont ever want any child of ours to know the loneliness I knew for the first eleven and a half years of my life!

We can have as many children as you want, Sam. Id kind of like to have several too; when youre ready.

I love you, Steve. I really do thank God for you every, single day.

I know. Me, too.

Steve/

(The look in Sams eyes leaves no doubt as to what she is asking of him and Steve cant refuse her.)

I dont want to hurt you, Sam.

You wont. I took a page out of your book and asked the doctor; he said it would be fine if we were careful.

(Steve needs no further encouragement and kisses Sam so sweetly yet so passionately that it makes her head spin. Ever so gently, he eases the lacy gown up and over her head and fastens his mouth to the spot on her collarbone he knows drives her crazy. Sams hands glide slowly over the hard muscles of his arms, shoulders, and back and a peace settles over her. Her nails sink into his back when he kisses his way down to suckle first one nipple and then the other and her quick, sharp hiss tells him she loves what he is doing to her. Sams back arches up and off the bed when he moves even lower and his mouth finds her feminine core. Gently holding her hips in place on the bed, Steve feasts upon her like a starving man as her fingers tangle in his hair and she cries out his name. Once she begins to settle down, he carefully moves back up her body and kisses her deeply as he joins their bodies together. Steve slowly begins to move inside of her while trailing hot, wet kisses from her mouth down her jaw and neck until he, once again, reaches her breasts. Sams breath is coming in short pants and she meets his every thrust in perfect rhythm. When she can stand it no longer, she grabs his hips and urges him to move faster. When he feels her nails sinking into his bottom, he speeds up until he follows her over the edge into a deep abyss of ecstasy. Moments later, he kisses her softly, gathers her into the warm, strong circle of his arms, and holds her as they both drift off into a contented sleep.)


	59. Chapter 59

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 3, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: A thousand apologies! Chapters 57 and 58 did not post properly for some reason. First, the document manager on the website posted Chapter 51 again instead of Chapter 57, so I had to go back and remove it and repost. The second time, 57 posted properly so I thought I had inadvertently made an error. However, Chapter 58 posted without any punctuation marks. I removed it and re-posted, but it still posted with improper punctuation. (It is correct in my document file on my computer! I do not know what happened, but I'm a little peeved. I may try to remove and re-post 58 in the next day or two, (simply because it bothers me!) Anyway, I do apologize for any inconvenience this may cause to my readers. I truly appreciate each and every review and private message I receive, and I thank you all for taking the time to read and offer your opinion of my work! Michelle**

(Sam and Steve both sleep deeply and peacefully for the remainder of the night wrapped in each other's arms, and both awaken the next morning feeling more like themselves than they have in days. Sam awakens first, lies perfectly still and just enjoys looking at Steve as he sleeps. Her heart swells with love for this man and, just as she told him a few hours ago, she thanks God for bringing them together. Reaching out, Sam gently runs a finger down the side of Steve's face and uses her nail to trace his lower lip. He grabs her wrist and rolls her beneath his hard body before she can so much as blink. Gazing down at her with the sexy, little grin that she absolutely adores, Steve kisses the tip of her nose.)

"'Morning, Beautiful."

"'Morning, Sailor. How'd you like to start the day off on a very positive note?"

"I think that could be arranged. 'Course, it's 0615 and we have company coming at 0730."

"We could take a shower together; save some time."

"We could. Sure you're up for it? As much as I want you, I so do not want to hurt you, Sam."

"You could never hurt me, Steve. At least, not intentionally. I told you not long ago that you're my salvation and you are. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here. I meant what I said, Sam. You're my other half. I knew it the day we met. . . Are you okay? I mean, I really didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

"No, you really didn't hurt me. I wanted you, Steve, badly. Sometimes, I think I'll die if you don't make love to me."

"Now who's getting all mushy?"

(Steve leans down to kiss Sam, but before he can, his cellular phone rings. Settling for a quick, hard kiss, he reaches for it, looks at the caller I.D., and answers.)

"Good morning, Chin. What's up?"

"I'm not sure. Just got a call from a friend of mine at H.P.D., and he said Vice made a raid on a house they suspected of being a stopover for human trafficking from Beijing. They didn't find any people, but they did find weapons; a lot of them."

"And you're thinking theses weapons belong to Sahid Hakeem."

"Yeah, or the mystery man. H.P.D.'s still out there inventorying the arms, so I thought I'd go check it out."

"Do that and then come back here. If they do belong to our guys, they're going to be pissed off that we've confiscated them. Make sure every, single print is identified."

"Already gave them a 'heads up' to run everything through AFIS and send the results to me."

"Okay. See you when you get here."

(Steve throws his phone on his bedside table and turns back toward Sam.)

"What was that all about?"

"H.P.D. raided a house they suspected of being used for human trafficking from China. They found a lot of illegal arms stored there and Chin thinks they may belong to Hakeem or our mystery man."

"Why would Hakeem leave the country without his arms? I mean, if he's working with the guy we're looking for, why wouldn't he have already moved them out of the country?"

"Good question. Maybe they couldn't agree on a price or maybe the delivery wasn't scheduled to take place yet."

"Let's go back to that F.B.I. agent, Karen Walker. I want to know where she fits into all this."

"Yeah, me, too."

"What about former SAC Malcolm Warner? I know you said he was too stupid to be mixed up with international arms dealers, but what if he isn't? What if it's all just an act?"

"He's involved somehow, but I don't think he was the brains of the operation. One thing's for sure; he knows way more than he's telling us."

"Is he still in Hawaii?"

"Far as I know. He was placed on a leave of absence pending the conclusion of our investigation."

"Anyone been keeping an eye on him?"

"Another good question. Think I'll call Adm. Harte and find out exactly what went on around here while we were in Germany."

"You do that, Sailor, and I'll go start breakfast."

"What happened to our shower?"

"It's 0630, Steve, and if I know Aunt Libby, she'll be here earlier than expected. She'll want to make sure there's enough food ready when everyone gets here. Tell you what; you call Adm. Harte and I'm going take a quick shower and then head down to the kitchen."

"Don't want Libby to catch us, Beautiful?"

"No, and you don't either, trust me."

(Sam has just finished mixing pancake batter when Libby and Mike Thrasher arrive at 0700; early, just as Sam predicted. Steve, having completed his conversation with Adm. Harte, is upstairs taking a shower. Mike starts booting up computers while Libby joins Sam in the kitchen. One look at Sam's face and Libby knows exactly what Sam and Steve have been up to. Hiding her smile, Libby pulls bacon and sausage out of the fridge and turns to face her adopted daughter.)

"Thought I told you to get some rest, young lady."

"I _did_ get some rest, Aunt Libby. Besides, Steve is better for me than any medicine the doctors could prescribe."

"I'm so glad the two of you found each other, Sam. It's obvious that he makes you very happy, and, I swear that man would walk through fire for you. You deserve some happiness after all the tragedy you've suffered in your short life."

"I think I'm very blessed, Aunt Libby. I have Steve and Caroline and you and Uncle Mike, and, one day, Steve and I will have children of our own."

"Indeed, you will, dear, and Mike and I can't wait for those grandchildren. And now that Caroline has come to her senses, she and Danny can get married and start working on having some grandchildren for us, too."

"Do you know how very much I love you and Uncle Mike?"

"We have a very good idea, Sam. We love you, too."


	60. Chapter 60

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 4, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(By 0730, the McGarrett house is filled with HFO and Navy personnel, and everyone is eating breakfast, drinking coffee, and back at work trying to figure out who the "mystery man" might be. Chin arrives around 0930, and proceeds to share what little information he has gleaned from the house H.P.D. raided; which isn't much at all.)

"There were literally hundreds of prints in that house and on the weapons crates. The evidence techs are running them through AFIS and trying to match them up now."

"What if our guy isn't in the system?

"What?"

"What if the mystery man's prints aren't in the database, Steve?"

"What are you getting at, Sam?"

"Well, think about it. Both Dimitri Kasavich and Sahid Hakeem have been in the arms business a while. They know that their prints and those of all their _known_ associates are in every possible database, so maybe they brought someone new into this situation. Someone who doesn't have a record and has no prints on file; anywhere."

"Good theory, Sam, but not very plausible. If this guy's as involved as we think he is, he's been in trouble with the law before."

"Not necessarily, Chin. Remember Capt. Peter Markham?"

(For a moment, dead silence meets Sam's statement as they all realize that she just may be right. Danny, who's been quiet throughout this entire "thinking out loud" session, finally speaks up and voices everyone's concern.)

"If that's the case, we have a huge problem. If this guy's basically 'clean', identifying him's going to be next to impossible."

"Which makes this a win-win situation for him."

"Now, see, Beautiful, that's where you're wrong. We are going to win this one because we won't stop until we get our mystery man, Sahid Hakeem, and anyone even remotely connected to either one of them."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Sailor; you're single-minded determination. By the way, what'd Adm. Harte have to say?"

"About Malcolm Warner? Only that he'd been placed on Administrative Leave, and they don't _think_ he left the island."

"They don't think? Why don't they know?"

"Because, Danny, no one assigned a tail."

"Well, that's just great. How about we do that now?"

"Way ahead of you, Danno. Homeland's already got two agents on their way to his house."

"Here we go again. . . I _still_ want to know where Karen Walker's head is and why they took it in the first place."

"Not going to let that go, are you?"

"No, boy wonder, I'm not. You all may be used to that kind of thing, but I'm not. Didn't see a whole lot of decapitations in Jersey unless they came about as the result of an accident."

"You're kidding me, right? The hotbed of the Mafioso didn't have a lot of dismembering?"

"No, Kono, we didn't. Nowadays, those guys are a little more subtle."

"Subtle? The Mafioso?"

"Yeah, they're a little classier than they used to be."

"Are you actually defending them?"

"No, I am not defending them. Just saying. . ."

"So, have you ever seen any body who's been dismembered, Danny?" (This from one of the SEALs.)

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Happens a lot in the Middle East."

"Yeah, I imagine so."

"They usually start off slow. You know, a finger here a hand there. If they're really pissed off, they'll take a foot and a hand."

"Um, okay."

"'Course, if they're really, _really_ pissed, they go for the whole arm or leg or both."

(Sam and Steve are both suddenly victims of a serious attack of coughing as Danny has been getting greener and greener as each of the SEALs has added his two cents' worth to the conversation. Chin is trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hide the smile that is slowly spreading across his face, and Kono is staring at the SEALs in wide-eyed amazement. Tony, although he's having a hard time keeping a straight face, as well, feels it his duty as team leader to rein in his guys.)

"Gentlemen, I believe you've made your point. Let's get back to work."

"Yeah, before Danny tosses his breakfast!"

"So not funny, Kono. Like I'd toss my breakfast."

"Well, you're sure looking like you're about to, Brah."

"Do not."

"Yes, Danny, you do,"

"No, Kono, I do not."

"Kono's right, Danno, you do look like . . ."

"No, Steve, I do not! And are you going to keep doing the 'Danno' thing?"

"Yep. Think it's . . ."

(And everyone in the house, including Libby and Mike Thrasher, except Danny says at the same time . . .)

"Catchy!"

(The laughter that follows is real and even Danny has to fight hard not to crack a smile. They all need this kind of "tension reliever" and he really doesn't mind it being at his expense. They quickly settle down and get back to work, however, and a quiet, yet alert atmosphere encompasses the house. After a couple of hours, Chin gets a call from his friend at H.P.D. When he ends the call, he looks at Steve with a perplexed look on his face.)

"Karen Walker's fingerprints were all over the weapons they found at the house, Steve."

"What?"

"Special Agent Karen Walker, formerly of the F.B.I. was involved up to her headless neck in illegal arms sales. She was working for either Kasavich or Hakeem, or both of them. Maybe she tried to pull a double-cross or wanted to go into business for herself and that's why she was killed and decapitated; to send a message to anyone else foolish enough to try to screw around with two of the biggest illegal arms dealers in the world."

"Could be. Kono, head back over to her apartment and see if you can find anything else that might give us an idea of exactly what she was up to. Going to have to think outside the box on this one and look in places H.P.D. might have missed. In fact, take Tony and Dean with you. They have a little more experience with these kind of people than you do and they might be able to find something we've missed."

"On it, Boss."

"You know, I still want to know one thing."

"Yeah, Danny, we know; where is Karen Walker's head."

"Yep."


	61. Chapter 61

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 5, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Kono, Tony, and Dean Dodd leave the McGarrett's and head straight for Karen Walker's apartment. The crime scene tape left by H.P.D. is still in place, but the tape on the front door has been slit; indicating someone has been in the apartment since it was secured. Drawing her gun, Kono motions for Tony and Dean to get behind her and the three enter cautiously. It takes them only minutes to search the apartment and they are all relieved to find no one there. However, the apartment has been completely trashed. Whoever cut the tape was definitely looking for something as papers, overturned furniture, opened boxes of cereal, etc. are scattered everywhere. In the bedroom, her clothes, some of them slashed as if someone was looking for something in the linings, are scatters all over the blood-stained carpet, and drawers are lying haphazardly on the floor. The bed mattress has been slashed to ribbons and the stuffing strewn all around the room. Pictures have been torn off the walls and thrown here and there, and broken glass is everywhere. The three people exchange a look and Kono pulls out her cellular phone to call Steve while Tony and Dean slip on latex gloves and begin to gingerly sort through the wrecked bedroom.)

"Kono, find anything?"

"Someone came in here and trashed the place after it was secured by H.P.D., Boss. Need someone to get in touch with the manager of the apartment complex and see if we can get access to the security camera tapes. According to the report from H.P.D., they secured the apartment at 0445 this morning."

"Okay, it's 1315 now, so there's a nine and a half hour gap between when H.P.D. secured the apartment until you guys got over there. Keep looking, Kono. Maybe whoever it was didn't find what they were looking for; maybe we can."

"On it, Boss. . . . Okay, guys, the Boss says keep looking."

"What exactly are we looking for, K?"

"I don't know, Tony, but I'm pretty sure we'll know when we find it."

"_If_ we find it. H.P.D. and someone else's been through this place pretty damned well as it is. I'm not sure there's any place left to search."

(Dean Dodd has been crawling around on the floor on the side of the bed where Agent Walker's body was found and his voice floats up to Kono and Tony along with the sound of carpet being ripped up.)

"Hold that thought, Lieutenant, I may have found the 'smoking gun'."

"What've you got?"

"Hang on. . . Hmmm."

"What?"

"I felt a lump under the carpet close to the head of the bed so I cut some of it back. Looks like a jump drive."

"That's it! That's what we're looking for. Let's get it back to the house and see what's on it."

(Kono calls H.P.D. and requests they send a team back to the apartment to secure it, again, and then calls Steve back.)

"Found a jump drive, Boss. It was hidden under the carpet in Walker's bedroom. We're bringing it back to your house so we can check it for prints and then see what's on it."

"Good job, Kono. Stop off at the Manager's apartment when you leave. He's pulling the security tapes now. Told him you'd be by there to pick them up."

(A few minutes later, a team from H.P.D. arrives and Kono, Tony, and Dean stop by the Manager's apartment to pick up the security tapes. After ending the call with Kono, Steve receives one from a Homeland Security agent who tells him that Malcolm Warner is not at his house and, from the looks of things, the same person, or persons, who trashed Walker's apartment have been to Warner's. They also found some blood spatters in the house that look fairly fresh, but no body. Advising them that a team from H.P.D. will be there shortly to process the scene, Steve tells them to secure the house and sit tight. His next call is to H.P.D. When he hangs up, he brings everyone up to speed, but, while everyone else seems to be excited that they finally have a break in the case, Steve's dark frown is evident on his face. Chin, looking as calm and cool as a cucumber, as usual, has a good idea of what's eating at Steve.)

"You think the mystery man has Warner, don't you?"

"Yeah, and I don't think Warner has the information this guy wants, so . . ."

"So, unless we can find Warner quickly, we're going to be sending Max another body."

"Yeah. Let's hope there's something we can use on the jump drive Kono's bringing over here."

(Twenty minutes later, Kono, Tony, and Dean arrive at the McGarrett's. Chin takes the jump drive and plugs it into one of the computers while Sam grabs the DVD with the security video from Walker's apartment complex and pops it into her laptop. Steve, his arms folded across his chest and a very dark frown on his face, paces back and forth from where Sam is sitting to Chin's chair. Everyone is waiting apprehensively for any information that either the jump drive or the security video may give them and, although in reality it only takes a minute for the information to pop up on both computers, it seems like an eternity. The security video pops up first on Sam's laptop and she quickly rewinds it back to 0445 and begins to scan forward. While she's doing this, Chin, sitting back with his arms folded on his chest, watches as numbers, sectioned off into four different columns, appear on his screen. Scrolling down, he finds nothing but sets of numbers on the jump drive. Steve is looking over Chin's shoulder, but neither of them have the slightest idea what the numbers represent.)

"What the Hell do these numbers mean?"

"Don't know. Could be anything. First row is eight digits, second and third rows vary in number of digits, as does the fourth row."

"Okay. The first row is a fixed number of digits; eight of them. Too short for social security or serial numbers. Maybe they signify dates?"

"Maybe. If we go with that assumption, the rows two, three, and four could be . . . I don't know, names, locations, number of weapons, amounts? It's all encoded, Steve."

"Damn it! We need to _break_ the code! Tony!"

"On it, Boss."

"Got anything, Sam?"

"I'm up to 0715, and there's nothing so far, and I don't think whoever went in there would be stupid enough to try it in daylight."

"Keep looking, Beautiful. They are four different security cameras in that complex; whoever went into Walker's apartment has to be on at least one of them."

"Not so sure about that, Boss. I took a walk around the complex while the Lieutenant and his lady were talking with the Manager. There's a couple of 'blind spots' near Walker's building where someone could have slipped in without the cameras catching them."

"Great."

(Steve's cellular phone rings and he quickly answers it when he sees Adm. Harte's name and number pop up. After saying a very short and very terse, "McGarrett", he listens for a few moments. His face gets darker as each second passes, and by the time he says, "Thank you, Sir", and ends the call, he's scowling so fiercely that no one, not even Sam, says a word.)


	62. Chapter 62

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 6, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

"That was Adm. Harte. Homeland received a video a few minutes ago the Admiral thinks we should see. He's sending it to the Five-0 secured server. We have access, Chin?"

"Yep. Hang on . . . Coming up on Mike's monitor . . . Now."

(Former SAC of the F.B.I.'s Honolulu office, Malcolm Warner, appears on the screen. He is wearing a light blue, button-down shirt that is blood-stained, his hair appears disheveled, there are numerous cuts and bruises on his face, and he has a split lip. He appears to be sitting in a straight-backed chair in front of a white backdrop of some sort. His voice is strong and steady. For someone who's apparently been beaten, the man seems to be quite calm and in control of himself.)

"My name is Malcolm Warner. Until very recently, I was the Special Agent in Charge of the Honolulu office of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I was relieved of duty and placed on Administrative Leave because of my _suspected_ involvement in illegal arms sales and the death of an agent assigned to the Honolulu office, Special Agent Karen Walker.

I categorically deny any involvement, either directly or indirectly, in any illegal arms sales and in the death of Agent Walker.

I have indisputable proof that Special Agent Walker was murdered by individuals acting on the orders Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-0; the special task force created by Gov. Pat Jameson of Hawaii. Gov. Jameson, in direct violation of several federal statutes, has given Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett and Five-0 carte blanche in cleaning up the state of Hawaii, and these same people will stop at nothing to achieve their goals; up to and including the violation of individual civil rights. Special Agent Walker was murdered to prevent her from exposing the Hawaii Five-0 task force and their illegal activities to the public.

I was questioned by Five-0 as a 'Person of Interest' in Agent Walker's death and my appearance is the result of that 'questioning'. I am currently in hiding out of fear for my life and will come forward with the proof regarding Special Agent Walker's murder _only _when I am satisfied that I will be heard by federal investigators and not 'silenced' as was Karen Walker."

(The screen goes blank and no one moves a muscle. Shocked silence fills the room as everyone present is trying his or her best to comprehend the outrageous statement they just heard. Steve looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel, Danny looks like he can't believe what he just heard, Kono looks like she wants to kill somebody, and Chin has a stunned, but somewhat thoughtful, expression on his face. Everyone else looks incredulous except Sam who looks downright irate and sounds it, too.)

"_What the Hell was that all about?_"

"Someone has it in for you guys. Big time."

"'Ya think, Tony?"

"It's perfect."

(Everyone looks at Chin like he's totally lost his mind, but he calmly turns toward Steve and explains himself.)

"What better way to open up the island for any and all assholes who want to trade illegal arms, or anything else, for that matter, than to publicly discredit Five-0? Malcolm Warner's sixteen year record with the F.B.I. was absolutely spotless until this case. To have him on record making these accusations creates a great deal of doubt about the legitimacy of Five-0 in the eyes of the public."

"You're right, Chin. It's the perfect way for whoever's behind all of this to 'open the door.' Who else, besides Homeland, got this video?"

"The Attorney General's office and that's it so far. However, they can, and probably will, send it to all the major media outlets."

"Why haven't they done that already?"

"Because, Kono, if the Attorney General's office opens an investigation into Five-0, they will have effectively accomplished what they set out to do; stop us and open the island to any criminal who wants it.."

"What do we do now, Boss?"

"What we _don't _do is stop our investigation. Keep working. Tony, I need that code broken ASAP."

"Warner's definitely in the middle of this, Steve, and so was Karen Walker. We need to start running background on both of them and anyone else either of them were close to over the past several years."

"Agreed, Sam. Chin, I also want to know where that video came from. Do whatever you have to do, but find the source."

"Already on it, Steve. The video was sent to Homeland over the internet and they're running a back trace now. I'm piggybacking off their feed so one of us should have something shortly."

"What 'indisputable proof' could he be talking about since every word he said is bullshit."

"He's bluffing, Danny. The fact that he made the accusation is, to his or whoever's way of thinking, enough to accomplish their goal. Warner doesn't realize he's being used, and, by the time he does, it'll be too late. He's a dead man walking."

"Sam's right. We need to find these people and find them fast. Otherwise, not only will Malcolm Warner be dead when we do find him, but our ability to do our job will be seriously compromised. I'm going to call the Governor and bring her up to speed."

(But just as Steve is in the process of pulling out his cellular phone, Gov. Jameson, accompanied by some of her aides, walks in the front door and joins the group. The expression on her face is grim, and it is obvious that she is furious.)

"I've already been advised of the situation, Commander, and I _am not _pleased. What do you plan to do?"

"Exactly what you asked me to do when you put me in charge of this task force, Governor; find these bastards and get them the Hell off your island."

"Good. I've spoken directly to the Attorney General and the Vice-President. A gag order is being prepared and will be sent to all media outlets should it become necessary. Let me stress that _no one_ believes any of the accusations Mr. Warner made on that tape. The F.B.I. is currently running an in-depth analysis on the tape evaluating it for body language, signs of stress or coercion, scripting, etc., and their initial conclusion is that Malcolm Warner is flat-out lying and it was all staged. The Attorney General has assured me that no audio and/or visual portion of the tape will be shown on any radio, television, or internet outlets. Additionally, I've asked that the C.I.A. assist in back tracing the source of the video and they're coordinating with Homeland now. What else do you need, Commander?"


	63. Chapter 63

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 7, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(After a strategy session that lasts a little over an hour, Gov. Jameson takes her leave and the group gets back to work. Before their meeting with the Governor, Sam and Mike Thrasher had started the process of digging into the backgrounds of both Karen Walker and Malcolm Warner and they start reviewing the information that has come in. Nothing jumps out on either of them but they keep digging. The frustration level inside the McGarrett house is exceedingly high and everyone's nerves are raw but the group continues working diligently. After a couple of hours, Sam suddenly sits upright in her chair; her entire body on high alert.)

"Steve!"

"What?"

"Karen Walker dated a boy by the name of Anwar Abdulaziz for two years in high school. Once they graduated, she went to law school at Columbia and he went to Uzbekistan", (she turns in her chair to face him with a "cat that got the cream" expression on her face), "to work for his cousin; Abdul Moor-El."

"As in, the guy the C.I.A. thinks Sahid Hakeem got rid of so he could control the illegal arms sales in Afghanistan?"

"Yep."

"Have I mentioned lately just how very much I love you, Beautiful?"

"She knows, boy genius. Right now, we have bad guys to catch."

(Sam and Steve, their eyes never leaving each other's, speak at the same time.)

"Shut up, Danno."

"Oh. My. God! Could you people _please_ stop doing that?"

(Again, they answer him in unison.)

"No!"

(The resulting laughter is just what was needed to ease the tension in the house, and, after a few minutes of laughter, everyone gets back on the same page. Relieved to _finally_ have a lead of some kind, Steve forces himself to break eye contact with Sam and turns back toward Chin.)

"Okay. We need to find out everything there is to know about Anwar Abdulaziz and is relationship to Karen Walker. We also need to know where he is right now and where he's been for the past few years. Kono, get the name and location of the high school he and Walker attended from Sam and start digging. Chin, check with the F.B.I. and C.I.A. and find out what, if anything, they have on him, and see if they've go a more in-depth analysis on the video of Warner. Danny, start trying to track Abdulaziz through financial records either here or in Europe or both. Sam, Mike, see if you can help Tony with breaking this code on the jump drive Kono found at Walker's apartment. The rest of you guys jump in wherever you think you can be the most help. I'm going to check with H.P.D. and see if they've determined who the blood belonged to they found at Warner's house and if they've identified anyone else's prints off those weapons crates in that house they raided."

(Matt Brandt, one of Tony's SEALs gets up from the computer he was working on to see if he can help Chin and Danny slides into the chair he was sitting in to begin running financials on Anwar Abdulaziz. Matt has a devious gleam in his eye as he looks at Danny.)

"Just going to borrow this computer while you're helping Chin."

"No problem . . . Danno."

(Danny just gives him a benign look and smiles slightly before turning his attention to the keyboard. Caroline, having gone to the kitchen to get Danny some more coffee, smirks at Matt as she sits the coffee cup down next to Danny.)

"Here you go . . . Danno."

(But Danny merely smiles his thanks at his fiancée and keeps typing. Kono, catching on and trying very hard to stifle the grin threatening to burst out on her face, takes a report over and lays it down next to Danny.) 

"Sam thought you might need this. . . Danno."

(Danny just continues to smile and type. Everyone is completely mystified as to why Danny isn't jumping up and down and complaining about being called "Danno", but he just continues to work quietly with a small smile on his face. Libby Thrasher, having been observing all of them for the past little while, can't control herself any longer and catches ALL of them completely by surprise.)

"It's a lovely nickname, dear, and I'm quite sure that you adore it because sweet, little Grace, Mike and I are so blessed to have that precious angel as our grandchild, calls you by that nickname, but there aren't going to be any 'little Dannos', are there? I mean, we would love to have, we _expect_ to have many, many grandchildren, but it could get rather confusing to say, 'Danno', and have you and several little ones come running."

"There is a distinct possibility, Libby, that there very well may be a 'little Danno' running around one day. Of course, Caroline and I haven't really discussed children, let alone names for them, but I'm sure that we'll get around to it eventually. "

"I am so not believing this!"

"What, Caroline?"

"That everyone, _including my mother_ is giving you a hard time about your nickname and you're sitting there acting like it's no big deal. You practically come out of your skin if anyone other than Grace calls you Danno, and you're just . . Sitting there _smiling_."

"I've decided it's catchy."


	64. Chapter 64

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 7, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Before anyone can recover from their shock at Danny's announcement, several cellular phones start ringing, a couple of the computers begin beeping, and Mike Thrasher spots something on the monitor he, Sam, and Tony are studying. Steve, Chin, and Dean Dodd are talking on their phones to H.P.D., the F.B.I., and someone from Naval Intelligence, respectively, and they head to three different parts of the room so they can better hear the conversations. Mike has noticed something that looks vaguely familiar in the data on the thumb drive, and he pulls out his cellular phone to call a buddy of his and confirm what he suspects. Danny has found some financial information on Abdulaziz and asks Caroline to get on another computer and check some things as he receives the data. Tony realizes he's seen a code similar to this before, and he asks Sam to use her security codes to pull up a D.O.D. database. Once she does so and has a chance to quickly scan the file, she and Tony exchange a look and both of them start grinning. Snapping his cellular phone shut, Mike joins them and realizes they're thinking along the same lines. Chin's expression is fairly neutral but is somewhat perplexed when he moves to stand closer to Steve.)

"The C.I.A. has been watching Anwar Abdulaziz for quite some time. He's been in Uzbekistan since graduating from high school, and, yes, he has been working for his cousin, Abdul Moor-El. For the past eighteen months, he's been making frequent trips to Kandahar, Kabul, Istanbul, Paris, and Honolulu."

"Yet another example of the alphabets failing to notify us when a bad guy was coming to our island. How many times has he been here, how often, and when?"

"He's been here at least four times in the past year; usually shows up about every three or four months, stays anywhere from a few days to a couple of weeks, and the last time he was here was three weeks ago. Steve, I think Abdulaziz is our mystery man."

"Yeah? What makes you think so?"

"He's never actually been in any legal trouble; just on a 'watch list', which fits Sam's theory that Hakeem and/or Kasavich was using someone who had no record, he dated Karen Walker for two years in high school and, according to their cellular phone records, they've talked to each other on a regular basis since graduation, and he _is_ the cousin of a known arms dealer."

"A _dead_ known arms dealer, and I think you're right, Chin, because H.P.D. just confirmed they had a set of unknown prints from the house where they found the arms that matched prints found at Karen Walker's apartment. Wanna' bet they belong to Anwar Abdulaziz?"

"No, because I'd lose. Also got the final report the F.B.I. did on the video of Warner and it confirms their initial analysis; Warner was lying and he was not being coerced in any way. He's involved in this up to his eyeballs."

"Well, according to the forensics lab, the blood found at his house belonged to him. However, they don't believe there was any significant amount of blood loss, so that was staged as well; probably to make us think he was a victim instead of one of the perps."

(Danny, having been listening to their conversation while scanning the information displayed on the monitor in front of him, joins their conversation with information of his own.)

"Abdulaziz has been receiving regular deposits into accounts in his name at two different banks; one in Paris and the other in Istanbul for the past five years. The deposits are always in cash, and both accounts have very healthy balances."

"How healthy, Danny?"

"Well, Steve, let's just say that all of us put together probably won't see this much money in our lifetimes."

(Steve raises an eyebrow, looks over Danny's shoulder, lets out a low whistle when he sees the account balances, straightens up and raises his voice to get everyone's attention.)

"Okay, people, listen up. I'm about ninety-nine percent positive that Anwar Abdulaziz is our mystery man. He is the nephew of our recently deceased arms dealer, Abdul Moor-El, he dated Karen Walker in high school and maintained a relationship with her until her death, he has accounts in banks in Paris and Istanbul with combined balances of over four million dollars, and he has no record with any law enforcement agencies including the C.I.A. and Interpol. His current whereabouts are unknown but he was on the island as recently as three weeks ago. I want everyone except Sam, Tony, and Mike working on finding him ASAP. Apparently, the only photo we have of Abdulaziz is one that's eight years old from his high school yearbook. Chin, see if you can run age enhancement on the picture to give us an idea of what he might look like now. Once you have that done, put out BOLOs and international alerts on both him and Malcolm Warner."

"You're not going to bring Warner's replacement in on this, Boss?"

"No, Kono, I'm not. Karen Walker and Malcolm Warner were both heavily involved with Kasavich, Hakeem, Abdulaziz, and God only knows who else. I know Kevin Ferguson was brought in from D.C. to replace Warner in the Honolulu office, but I think it would be in the F.B.I.'s best interest, as well as ours, to keep anyone connected to the bureau away from this case right now. Anyone gets anything, no matter how insignificant you think it might be, let me know immediately."

(Everyone jumps to do as Steve requested and he turns his attention to Sam, Tony, and Mike only to find the three of them smiling rather smugly. Sam also has a glint in her eyes that Steve has seen before, and he starts grinning as he walks over to them.)

"You've broken the code."

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no? What does that mean?"

"Trust me, Sailor; you are so going to like what we've come up with."


	65. Chapter 65

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 8, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

"It's an algorithm the D.O.D. used up until about ten years ago to encode messages regarding personnel and weapons assignments to strategic locations. It looked familiar to me because we used it years ago when I was an Active Duty SEAL, and I called a buddy of mine who was on my team and he confirmed it."

"And once Adm. Thrasher pointed that out, I realized I'd seen this pattern before but couldn't quite place it until I got Cmdr. McGarrett to use her security clearance to access the D.O.D.'s secure archives. I saw this at a seminar I attended about a year ago, Boss."

"And, once I got to the D.O.D.'s archives, I knew I'd seen it before, too, Steve. Mike got on the phone with Adm. Canton at the Pentagon and he agreed to run the file on the jump drive through their system. Between the three of us and the guys in Washington, we should be able to decipher this file in no time."

(Steve's grin widens and he pats Mike Thrasher on the back, gives Tony a "high five", and leans down to plant a quick kiss squarely on Sam's mouth. When he straightens up, he sees Kono walking toward him talking on her cellular phone and with an interesting expression on her face. Ending the call, Kono looks at the four people in front of her and relays the information she's just received.)

"That was Max. Karen Walker's cause of death was organ failure due to massive blood loss. She was tortured before she was killed, but she was definitely alive when she was decapitated, and" (She glances at Sam for the briefest of seconds.) "She was two month's pregnant."

(They all look somewhat stunned at this revelation, and Steve, too, casts a worried glance in Sam's direction, but Sam appears to be doing just fine. Still keeping a wary eye on her, Steve turns his head and sends a question over his shoulder.)

"Chin, you said the last time Anwar Abdulaziz was on the island was three weeks ago. When was he here before that?"

"Hang on . . .Four months, Steve."

"Karen Walker was seeing someone other that Abdulaziz."

"Abdulaziz found out she was pregnant, knew the baby couldn't possibly be his, and killed her in a fit of jealousy."

"Okay, Sam, let's say you're right. Explains why she's dead, but still doesn't tell us how deeply she was involved with the illegal arms sales or how Warner ties into this."

"Unless he was the father of Karen Walker's baby, Steve."

"Good point. Kono, call Max back and ask him if he run a DNA and/or paternity test from the blood we found at his house and the tissue from Walker's autopsy."

"Tony, what""

"I was just thinking, Boss. If Karen Walker was in a relationship with Anwar Abdulaziz and he introduced her to his cousin, they had a perfect way of moving arms into and out of the country. I mean, who better than an F.B.I. agent to give them information about scheduled weapons shipments, security arrangements, etc., and Moor-El probably paid her well for her help. But then, Walker gets greedy and decides she wants more money or wants to branch out on her own, so she seduces Malcolm Warner and convinces him to help her. Then she gets pregnant with Warner's baby and has to figure out what she's going to do about that before Abdulaziz finds out. In the meantime, Sahid Hakeem has Abdul Moor-El killed and Walker sees it as the perfect opportunity to make her move; only Abdulaziz shows up and finds out about the affair and has Walker killed. Now Warner has to decide what he's going to do. He may not have known Walker was pregnant so he decides to make a deal with Abdulaziz. After all, he's already been working with these guys through Walker and he can't take the chance they don't know who he is, so he might as well go for it, right? So Warner contacts Abdulaziz and tells him that, since Walker's no longer around, _he'll_ continue to help them, and they make the fake video of Warner to throw us off his trail."

(Tony has been looking at Steve while he's been talking and fails to notice the looks of admiration on the faces of the others in the room and the fact that nearly everyone else has stopped what he or she is doing to listen to his theory.)

"You ever decide to leave the teams and the Navy, Lieutenant, you let me know. Five-0 can always use another good detective."

"Wow. Thanks, Boss, I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that "

"Steve, if Warner _was _having an affair with Walker, Abdulaziz will go through the roof when he finds out. We need to find Warner ASAP."

"I know, Beautiful, but we can't do much of anything with what we've got right now. Chin, any luck on that back trace from the video?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, let me know as soon as you've got something. I'm going to update the Governor."


	66. Chapter 66

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 9, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus more on Sam and Steve. Throughout the story, Steve has been the strong, stoic, always in control one, but, sometimes, he just can't control everything.**

(Although they work for several more hours, they make no further progress in their investigation. Libby, having made sure everyone at something for lunch and dinner, finishes cleaning up the kitchen and joins the group. She clears her throat loudly and, for once, gets no argument from anyone when she declares it to be too late to continue working. The adrenaline high everybody was on has dissipated now that the leads have slowed down, and they are basically in a holding pattern, once again, while they wait for responses to the BOLOs they put out and a break in deciphering the file on the jump drive. They're all exhausted, so Steve calls a halt to work for the evening and sends everyone home. By the time he comes upstairs after making sure the house is secure, Sam is already in bed and fast asleep. Slipping out of his clothes, Steve slides in beside her and pulls her into his arms. He's asleep before his head hits his pillow . . .

Steve awakens in a cold sweat. Something is definitely not right although he can't quite put his finger on what. Sam is not in the bed nor the bedroom. Slipping noiselessly into the cargo pants he discarded earlier, Steve steps into the hallway, gun in hand, Steve looks for his wife. Something tells him not to call out to her as he slowly and carefully makes his way downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stops and listens; all of his senses on high alert. Nothing. The house is as quiet as a tomb. Where is Sam? Suddenly, there is the slightest noise. A very, very soft sound coming from the direction of the kitchen. Anxiety begins to spread through Steve as he moves closer and closer to the kitchen on silent feet. Taking a deep breath, Steve turns into the doorway and assumes a crouching position with his gun held up before him. Sam is not in the kitchen, but the door to the deck is open and a gentle breeze causes the curtains to stir. Ever so slowly, Steve moves to the door and looks out onto the deck. Nothing. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore is the only thing he hears. Knowing he will be an easy target if he walks onto the deck, Steve stays low and slips outside. Everything on the deck is exactly as it should be. He _knows_ he locked all the outside doors before going upstairs to bed so the only way the back door could have been opened is if Sam unlocked it. Part of his mind is telling him that he's being totally ridiculous and that Sam has just gone outside for a little while as she does when she can't sleep. They both love the ocean and the gentle breezes that blow in off the water, and Sam is probably walking down on the beach trying to relax after everything that's been going on for the past several weeks. But the other part of his brain is telling him that Sam would go no farther than the upstairs deck off their bedroom at this time of night; especially wearing only a lacy nightgown. She certainly would not have left the house and gone down to the beach. Slipping down the steps, Steve refreshes his grip on his gun and moves cautiously toward the water. His progress is somewhat slow as he is careful to move only in the shadows caused by the moon reflecting against the trees and shrubbery, and it takes him several minutes to reach the beach. What he sees once the landscaping around the house begins to thin out makes his blood run cold. A tall, dark man with thickly muscled arms is holding Sam like a puppet in one arm while holding a very sharp, very wicked-looking knife in his other hand. Sam appears to be conscious although she is not fighting the man nor attempting to resist him in any way. Steve finds her eyes and sees the fear and intense sorrow etched in the deep pools of emerald green he loves so dearly. His gaze darts back to the man's face in time to see the man leering at Sam's skimpily clad body.)

"Ah, Cmdr. McGarrett. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Anwar Abdulaziz. I understand you are looking for me."

"Why don't you let my wife go and put down the knife and we'll talk."

"Alas, but I cannot do that. You would kill me as soon as your wife was clear, no?"

"How about I put my gun down now?"

(Steve knows just what Sam is capable of and he's is a state of mild shock that she hasn't already disarmed Abdulaziz. Looking at her once more, he realizes that she's been drugged and is physically incapable of moving at the moment.)

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I want nothing more than most people, Commander; to run my business without people interfering. You and your task force have made that quite difficult for me so far. Perhaps, if I take your wife, you will leave me in peace."

"Let my wife go and I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement."

"Sadly, I cannot do that. No, you will not leave me in peace until you understand that I mean what I say."

(And with that, Abdulaziz takes the knife and quickly slits Sam's throat from ear to ear; nearly cutting her head completely off in the process. Steve, a pain-filled "NO!" torn from his throat, is momentarily shocked into a state of paralysis. Abdulaziz runs into the night while Steve finally runs to his wife's limp form. Reaching the blood-soaked beach where she lies, Steve falls to his knees and gathers Sam's lifeless body in his arms. Agonized screams of pain are torn from him and echo through the night as he rocks back and forth on the sand clinging to Sam's body that is rapidly growing cold. Tears are rapidly falling from his eyes as he screams Sam's name over and over and over.)


	67. Chapter 67

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 9, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Sam's cold, lifeless body lay limply in Steve's arms. Blood, so much of her precious blood, covers him completely. His hands, his arms, his chest, his legs, his face; Steve feels like he is drowning in Sam's blood. He is crying so hard he couldn't see her clearly. His heart is a searing, quivering mass of pain trapped inside his body. His voice, hoarse from screaming, rasps out her name and words of love. . . .

Firm hands grip his shoulders and attempt to pull her from his arms, but he will not let go of her. He _cannot_ let go of her. Samantha is his other half, she is the one person who makes him complete, she is his next breath; his life. Without her, his life is not worth living. Please, God, please. . . Not this! Not Sam! . . .

From very far away, he hears a voice calling his name; softly at first and then more urgently. Sam? It can't be Sam. Sam is dead; gone. _I'm losing my mind. I've lost the love of my life and now I'm losing my mind._ Again and again the voice continues to call his name much more urgently now . . .)

"Steve?. . . Steve! For God's sake, Steve, WAKE UP!"

(Steve looks up; away from the bloody, gaping hole that used to be Sam's throat and into . . . the beautiful, emerald green eyes of his wife. Eyes that are filled with an expression as close to terror as he's ever seen in them. It is Sam's hands that are gripping his shoulders tightly, and it _is_ her voice, strong and clear, although carrying an edge of fear, that is calling his name. Looking around, Steve realizes that he is sitting on the floor between the wall and his side of their bed with Sam in his lap held tightly in his arms. The front of Sam's gown and his chest are wet. It is not her blood, however, but his tears that have created the warm dampness between them, and he draws in a shuddering breath of relief. Sam, her hands trembling, reaches up to gently wipe the tears from her husband's face and pulls him into a tight embrace.)

"Oh my God, Steve, that must have been one Hell of a nightmare you just had!"

"Sam . . . You're okay, you're really okay."

"Yeah, Sailor, I'm okay."

"You're . . .You're not .. Dead."

"Steve, oh God, you dreamed I was dead?"

"Abdulaziz killed you. Slit your throat right in front of me and there was _nothing_ I could do to stop him in time."

(He grabs her and hugs her fiercely against him; both of them trembling now. Sam realizes that Steve, although fully awake, is still caught in the horror of the nightmare he just experienced and knows that it's going to take a while for him to calm down. She hugs him back just as fiercely and softly murmurs words of love and comfort to him as she holds him. Neither of them is aware of how long they sit in the floor like that, but, eventually, Steve's trembling slows to a stop and he lifts his head from Sam's neck to look at her. The absolutely pure love she sees in his eyes takes her breath away and she leans forward slightly to place a gentle kiss on his lips. One of his hands touches her face and tears form, once again, in his eyes.)

"It was so real, Sam. God, Baby, it would _kill_ me if anything ever happened to you."

"It was just a dream, Steve. I'm right here; I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so much, Sam. I swear to God I couldn't take another breath if you weren't with me."

"Me, too. Come on, Steve, let's go take a shower. We'll both feel better once we clean up a little."

(And that's exactly what they do. Once they've dried off, Sam doesn't bother with putting on another gown and they both slip into their huge bed and hold each other tightly. Steve has himself back under control again; at least outwardly, but, inside he realizes he never truly knew fear until tonight. Gently brushing Sam's golden blonde hair back from her face, he kisses her slowly and sweetly and very slowly runs one hand down to rub her back. She responds to Steve's kiss and rolls to her back pulling him over her. He deepens the kiss and she begins to moan softly as his hands roam freely over her body as if trying to memorize every curve, every bend, every single inch of her skin. Steve lifts his mouth from hers only because they both need oxygen and when Sam looks up into his eyes, her breath catches at the fiery passion and need she sees there. She pulls his head back down to hers and he enters her with one, hard thrust that has her arching her back up and off the bed and into the rock-hard wall of his chest. The pace Steve sets is fast and furious; as if he's afraid he will die if he doesn't lose himself inside of her, and within minutes, he does just that and takes her with him. A little while later, Sam, who is snuggled as tightly against her husband's body as she can get and lying inside the safe, secure circle of his arms, watches Steve's face as he sleeps. She's glad that, for once, she can be there for him; to chase away his fears, and she prays that he truly knows that he owns her heart.)

**A/N: Ya'll didn't really think I was going to kill off one of my main characters, did you? Just wanted to see who was paying attention!**


	68. Chapter 68

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 9, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Sam and Steve are both subdued the next morning when Libby and Mike, always the first to arrive, get to their house, and both of the older people notice it right away. Libby insists that Steve help her in the kitchen while Sam assists Mike in booting up the computers. Once her husband and adopted daughter are out of the room, Libby gives Steve a motherly look and tells him to sit down with her for a little chat.)

"All right, Son, what happened after we all left last night?"

(Steve, still uneasy over the dream he had, doesn't hesitate to tell her. In fact, he's actually glad that this wonderful woman is there for him to talk to.)

"I had a nightmare. I dreamed that Anwar Abdulaziz had Sam. I watched him kill her right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I held her, Libby, while every drop of blood in her body poured out all over me. I _felt_ her body getting colder and colder. _Sam died in my arms._"

(Steve's eyes are tearing up just talking about it and Libby is immediately up and out of her chair and has her arms around Steve's shaking shoulders. . . .

As Sam is reaching to turn on the final computer, Mike reaches out and gently grabs her arm. When she turns to face him, he sees the seventeen year old girl who had just lost her only living relatives; her parents as he saw her eighteen hours after her parents' deaths. He vividly remembers walking into the house he and Libby were living in at the time in Washington and seeing Sam standing forlornly in front of the fireplace. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes were red from crying, and there was a haunted look to them. He sees that same look in Sam's eyes now and he does exactly what he did that night years ago; he pulls her into his arms and tries to comfort her.)

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Steve had a dream; a nightmare last night, Uncle Mike. He dreamed that Abdulaziz killed me right in front of him. . . I've never, _never_ seen Steve that upset. It scared the Hell out of him and me, too."

"The boy loves you, honey. It's only natural that having a dream like that would upset him."

"Steve doesn't have dreams, Uncle Mike. At least, not like that one. I mean, with everything he's seen as a SEAL and with the task force, you'd think he'd have nightmares all the time, but . . ."

"Sam, Sweetie, Steve's the kind of man who doesn't let things get to him. He can't or he wouldn't be able to do his job"

"Then why did _this_ get to him?"

"Because _you_ mean more to him than anything or anyone else in the world and this dream was about you. Do you truly realize how much power you hold over Steve, young lady? The man would do anything, _anything_ for you."

(In the kitchen, Steve is doing his best to "man up" by standing up and stepping back from Libby. She, however, is having none of it.)

"Oh, no you don't! Have you not figured out yet that, since Sam is our daughter, you're our son-in-law? And you really are, you know. Although Sam was a few months away from turning eighteen, and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, when Anne and Jonathan died, Mike and I legally adopted her."

"You . . . What?"

"Mike and I legally adopted Sam. She and Caroline had wanted to be sisters since the day they met, Anne Murdock was my very best friend in the entire world, and neither Mike nor I could stand to see that child in so much pain. Teenagers can be so impossibly cruel, you see, and some of the kids Sam and Caroline knew at the time, well, for whatever reasons, they taunted Sam. Said even though she and Caroline were best friends and she, for all intents and purposes, had moved in with us, she was still an orphan."

"They did _what?_"

"Calm down, Son, those people are long gone from Sam's life. Besides, they were only cruel because they were intensely jealous of Sam."

"Jealous?"

"Well, of course, they were, Steve. Sam has always been absolutely beautiful, she's brilliant, and, perhaps most importantly of all, she is one of the most kind-hearted, caring people I ever known. Takes after her mother. But all of this is a discussion to be had at another time. What you need to understand now is that you're very much a part of our family now, Son. You're married to one of our daughters, so you need to understand that there's absolutely nothing you can't tell us, and you most definitely do not have to keep up that 'I'm a SEAL' image with me."

"Noted. And . . . Thank you. I'm really glad Sam has you guys."

"And we're glad she has you, Steve. . . . Why on Earth are you grinning like a mad man?"

"'Cause, _Mom_, Danny is so going to lose it when he realizes we're really going to be related."

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter didn't really have anything to do with the investigation, but, going back to Steve's nightmare, I wanted to him to know that there are other people out there for him as well as Sam, and, I just had to set something up to mess with Danny – again! Michelle**


	69. Chapter 69

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 9, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(By the time the rest of the crew arrives at the McGarrett's, Steve and Libby have breakfast ready and Sam and Mike have all the computer equipment and peripherals up and running. Every person that enters the house makes sure to stop and kiss Libby on the cheek before heading to his or her various "work" area and the older woman is just beaming by the time the last person has sat down. Sam, Tony, and Mike are, once again, working on trying to decipher the encoded file on the jump drive, and Mike is on the phone with someone at the Pentagon. Everyone else is checking the lookouts they put out the previous day on Abdulaziz and Warner to see if they've had any hits. Chin's cellular phone rings and he is not a very happy camper when he ends the call and turns toward Steve.)

"H.P.D. got a call about a dead body in a vacant house in one of the lower income neighborhoods. Matches the description we put out in the BOLO for Malcolm Warner but they're not sure if it's him. Running prints now."

"And just why aren't they sure? I mean, doesn't take a genius to look at the guy and see if he's the guy in the picture on the BOLO."

"Yeah, Danny, they could to that . . . If there was still a head on the body."

"You've got to be kidding me. Another headless body?"

"Looks like Abdulaziz found out Warner was the father of Walker's baby."

"_If_ he was, Sam. Chin, you and Kono head over to the scene and see what you can find. I'm going to call Max and see if he's been able to determine the paternity of Walker's baby. Keep me updated."

"Steve, I'm sure Abdulaziz was extremely angry when he found out Walker was seeing someone else behind his back and was carrying that man's child, but why would he kill Warner? I mean, Walker was giving him information on weapons shipments, security measures, etc., and Warner stepped in to do the same thing when Walker was killed. Abdulaziz had already put his operation at risk once by killing Walker. Why would he cut off his information pipeline _unless_ _he has another mole_?"

"Good point, Beautiful. I'm going to call Adm. Harte and bring him up to speed. Maybe he can help us out with that angle. Any luck with breaking that code, yet?"

"Not yet, Boss, but Adm. Thrasher's on the phone with the Pentagon now."

"'Kay. Let me know as soon as you get something."

"You know, Steve, now we have _two_ missing heads. Where are they?"

"They'll turn up, Danny."

"When?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually."

"Yeah, Danny, eventually."

"Doesn't it bother you that two people have been decapitated and their heads are nowhere to be found?"

"What is this obsession you have with missing heads?"

"I do not have an obsession with missing heads. I'd just like to know where they are."

"They'll turn up."

"When?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually."

"Yeah, Danny, eventually."

(Pretty much everyone else in the room, although somewhat amused by the exchange between Steve and Danny, really doesn't want to hear the same conversation repeated over and over, but everyone except Sam, and possibly Mike Thrasher, are hesitant to say anything, so they send pleading looks in Sam's direction.)

"Whoa, guys. Been there, done that."

"Sorry, Sam, but your husband is being really dense."

"Hey, my husband's going to be _your_ brother-in-law, Danny, so you two need to get along."

"I'm perfectly willing to . . . Whoa! What did you just say?"

"Once you marry Caroline, Steve's going to be your brother-in-law, Danny." 

"Okay. I know you and Caroline are best friends and all, but . . ."

"Danny, my parents legally adopted Sam after her parents died. Legally, she is my sister, she's going to be your sister-in-law, and Steve, therefore, will be your brother-in-law."

"This is _not_ happening!"

"Yeah, Danny, it is so happening."

"Someone shoot me now, please!"

"Calm down, Son, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say, Mike, you don't work with the guy all day, every day."

"Danny, do you love me?"

"What kind of questions is that, Caroline? Of course I love you."

"Then you need to love my family and Sam and Steve are part of my family."

"Hey, Sam's no problem. Steve, on the other hand . . "

"Danny."

"Okay, okay. I'll work on it."

"See that you do, Romeo."

(For the next hour or so, everyone works quietly. Caroline and Danny are reviewing the incoming reports from international law enforcement agencies, the SEALs are scanning through reports from Navy Intelligence as well as a couple of other branches of the armed forces, and Sam, Tony, and Mike are still working to break the code from the jump drive. Steve is waiting for a return phone call from Max. While he's waiting, he watches Sam as she works to break the code and experiences a moment of unease as the nightmare he had comes crashing back. In his mind's eye, he can clearly see the gaping hole in Sam's throat, the redness of the blood flowing out of her body and covering her gown and the sand beneath her still form. He can still feel the helplessness and pain that wracked his body as he watched Abdulaziz kill her in front of him, and he can still see the look in her eyes just before the knife slashed across her throat. An involuntary shiver of fear runs through Steve and he unconsciously moves to stand closer to his wife. Completely unable to help himself, Steve reaches out to gently touch Sam's shoulder. When she turns to look up and back at him, what she sees in his eyes causes her to excuse herself and, taking his hand, pulls him upstairs to their bedroom and away from prying eyes. Knowing that he just needs to hold her, to reassure himself that she really is okay, Sam wordlessly steps closer to Steve and slides her arms around his neck. Steve's strong arms pull her body flush with his and he buries his face in her neck. Neither of them speaks for a few moments and they just hold one another for a period of time. Steve finally lifts his head and looks down into Sam's eyes.)

"I . . . I just needed to hold you for a few minutes, Sam."

"I know."

"I would die if anything happened to you. I couldn't take it, Sam, it would kill me."

"I'm fine, Steve."

"Yeah, I know you are . . . It just. . . That dream was so real."

"I'm fine, Steve . . . As far as we know, Abdulaziz isn't even in the country, let alone the state. I know how to take care of myself, and there are quite a number of people around me who can take care of me, too."

"I know that, Sam, but . . . _I_ need to take care of you. In my dream, there was _nothing_ I could do! I couldn't get to you in time, Sam! I couldn't stop Abdulaziz from killing you!"


	70. Chapter 70

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 11, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

"Abdulaziz did not kill me, Steve. I'm standing right here; you're holding me. I'm alive, and there is no one on Earth who can take care of me, who can protect me and keep me safe, better than you. I trust you with my heart, my body, and my soul. I trust you with my life. I love you, Steve. I always will."

"I know, Sam. I just had to hold you for a little while. I'm good."

"'Kay. Let's go back downstairs and finish this, Steve."

"Right behind you, Beautiful."

"Steve?"

"I'm okay, Sam. Promise."

(And he leans over and gives her a very quick but sweet kiss. Confident that Steve's back on his game, Sam takes his hand and they go back downstairs to find everyone working away; their absence apparently unnoticed; or, if anyone _did_ notice they were gone for a few minutes, no one says a word. Steve's cellular phone rings as they reach the doorway, and he pulls it out to answer as Sam throws him a sweet smile, squeezes his hand before letting go of it, and moves back over to where Tony and Mike are working on the coded file.)

"Chin, what've you got?"

"Prints confirm the body is that of Malcolm Warner. Found what's left of him in one of bedrooms which is covered with blood just like Karen Walker's; no prints anywhere and no sign of his head."

"Okay. We're getting too close to get careless. Make sure H.P.D. goes over everything really well."

"Don't I always. See you in a few."

(And before Steve can slide his cellular phone back in his pocket, it rings again. This time, the conversation is a short one and he shares the gist of the call when he hangs up.)

"That was Max. Malcolm Warner was definitely the father of Karen Walker's baby."

"So how'd Abdulaziz find out? Karen Walker wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell him she was carrying another man's child and he would have known there was no possible way it was his baby, so how'd he find out?"

"I don't know, Danny, but he did and he killed Warner."

"Back to my earlier question, Sailor; why would he kill Warner unless he had a backup plan?"

"I think the answer to that question needs to be moved up on our priority list. Mike, I need you to call your contact at the Pentagon and bring them up to speed; see if they can give us any insight at to who else Abdulaziz may have on his payroll."

"It has to be someone who knew Karen Walker was pregnant _and_ that she was seeing Malcolm Warner, Steve. I'm thinking one of her friends; as in, her best friend. I'm not being much help to Mike and Tony with this code, so I think I'll do a little digging and see if I can discover who Walker's friends were and if there was one or two with whom she was particularly close."

"Sounds like a plan, Beautiful."

(For the next hour or so everyone is working on his or her assigned tasks. Caroline moves over to sit with Sam and the two young women proceed to research every aspect of Karen Walker's life they can get access to over the internet. Kono and Chin return to the house and she walks over to join Sam and Caroline as they discuss a strategy to get more information about Walker between themselves. Tony is working on the code all by himself, so Steve pulls up a chair and joins him hoping a "fresh" pair of eyes will be helpful. Mike is on the phone with Adm. Canton at the Pentagon and is seemingly having a very detailed conversation. Having gone through Anwar Abdulaziz' financial records, Danny has turned his research in the direction of trying to tie any military or Federal agents to Abdulaziz; sort of what Sam, Caroline, and Kono are doing only in a broader sense. Mike has concluded his conversation with the Pentagon and rejoins Steve and Tony.)

"The guys working on this in Washington seem to think that, while it's the basic algorithm D.O.D. used years ago, Abdulaziz or Hakeem or Kasavich, or whoever has altered it. We've all agreed that the first column, fixed in length at eight digits, represents dates. Columns two, three, and four, at varying lengths, could be indicative of names, types of weapons, payment amounts, delivery locations, and the list goes on and on. Now, while we've been trying to pinpoint what these other columns represent, Washington's been running several different programs for variants in the algorithm. What they've come up with is this." (He hits a few keys on the keyboard and a split-screen image of a couple of different variations of the code pop up.) "They think that all four columns were encoded every day or so the information wouldn't be accurate if it fell into the wrong hands.)

"Damn it! So basically, we're right back to square one in trying to decipher this thing."

"Not necessarily, Son. Notice that every few lines of the code appear to be similar. The answer could be as simple as rotating one digit from the end of one row to the next and repeating it in a set pattern of cycles."

"Okay. Keep working, and, thanks, Mike."

(The body language coming from the part of the room where Sam, Caroline, and Kono are working at Sam's laptop is indicative of growing excitement, and, sure enough, all three young women either sit or stand straighter as Sam calls Steve over.)

"Steve, Karen Walker was friends with a woman by the name of Connie Sanders; a Marine Corps. Major attached to the office that handles weapons distribution at the D.O.D. They were college roommates and have apparently stayed in close contact with one another according to both women's cellular phone records. According to the D.O.D., Sanders started thirty days' leave nine days ago. We checked her bank records and she flew to Honolulu a week ago. There's no record of her having booked or paid for a hotel here, and there was no indication that she'd been anywhere near Walker's apartment. We're running a trace on her credit and debit cards right now, but, so far, nothing's shown up that's suspicious."

"She has to be staying somewhere; let's find her."


	71. Chapter 71

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 12, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve phones Gov. Jameson to update her while Mike, Tony, and Chin work on deciphering the code, Sam, Caroline, and Kono attempt to track Maj. Connie Sanders, U.S.M.C., the rest of the SEALs are helping Danny track down any other possible connections Abdulaziz may have had with military or government personnel, and Libby is leaning in the door way deep in thought. Just as Steve ends his call to the Governor, Tony and Mike both yell a very loud, "yes!" at the same time and Chin joins them in high fiving one another. Everyone else snaps their heads around to where the three men are grinning like fools and slapping each other on the back. Steve sends a puzzled frown in their direction and irritation is obvious in his voice.)

"What?"

"We've got it, Boss! We've cracked the encryption."

"I can't believe we didn't see it sooner."

"Hey, guys, the point is, you finally did figure it out."

"Thanks, Chin, really."

"Lieutenant! Wanna let the rest of us in on what you've got?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Boss. The file was based on the old algorithm used by the D.O.D. only our bad guys changed the positioning of the first, second, sixth, and eight digits in the first column, and several of the digits in the remaining three columns on a rotating basis. The file that's on the jump drive we found in Karen Walker's apartment is the master coding file, _and_ it has the final dates, locations, buyer's names, and amounts for the arms deal Kasavich and then Hakeem were trying to put together here in Hawaii. We're running a decryption program now and should have the information in a few minutes."

"Steve, Karen Walker's got a distant cousin who owns some land near the Oahu National Forest. According to records from the Tax Assessor's Office, the taxes on the property have been paid for the past two years by none other than Karen Walker. Cousin's name is . . ."

(But before Sam can relay that information, Danny speaks up and provides it for her.)

"James Cummings. He mustered out of the U.S. Army a month ago. For the past six months, he's been a regular overnight visitor to the Falls Church, Virginia apartment of Maj. Connie Sanders, U.S.M.C."

"And just how the Hell do you know that, Danny?"

"Cause Maj. Sanders' neighbor from across the hall, one Mrs. Mildred Sutton, an eighty-nine year old widow of a Marine Corps. Colonel, called the Judge Advocate General's office eleven times in the past six months wanting to know why the military was suddenly allowing Officers and Non-Coms to cohabitate without any punitive actions. Seems Mrs. Sutton was a WAC during World War II, but had to give up her military career in order to marry Col. Sutton and she's still pissed."

"Good for her! Danny, Kono, Chin, let's go. We're going out to Walker's cousin's; I have a feeling Maj. Sanders may be paying a visit. You guys keep working on getting the data off that jump drive, and Sam, I need everything you can get your hands on regarding Sanders and Cummings."

(Danny, Kono, and Chin start heading out the door, and Caroline follows Danny; stopping him a short way from the house. He instantly realizes that she's concerned for his safety and gives her a quick hug, a reassuring smile and a kiss that comes close to making her knees buckle. In the house, Sam follows Steve to the front door and, grabbing his hand, literally yanks him into the corner behind the door. Not giving him the time to do more than settle both hands on her waist, she pulls his head down to hers and kisses him almost desperately. Steve pulls Sam tightly against him and returns her kiss willingly. When he lifts his head from hers, he sees the worry in her eyes although she doesn't say a word. Giving her the sexy, little grin that she loves, he drops a quick kiss on her forehead and slips out the door to join his team. Sam walks outside and joins Caroline as they watch the Five-0 team drive away from the house. Seeing the look on Caroline's face, Sam slips an arm around her shoulders and turns her back toward the house.)

"He'll be fine, Caroline. They all will."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then what's with the long face?"

"I wasn't through bugging Danny about being related to Steve."

(When the Five-0 team arrives at the isolated house belonging to Karen Walker's cousin, James Cummings, the place appears to be deserted. They approach the house cautiously, but soon discover that no one is there. However, there are both men's and women's clothes scattered about, the bed appears to have been slept in, and there are a couple of wine glasses sitting beside the sink in the kitchen. Danny calls for a team from H.P.D. to come out to process the house while Chin takes photos of the prints from the wine glasses and runs them through AFIS via his cellular phone. Steve calls Sam to see if they've come up with anything while they're waiting.)

"Hey, Sailor, find our missing Major, already?"

"No, neither Sanders nor Cummings are here, but somebody has been. Found some prints we're running right now. You guys find anything, yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we have. James Cummings spent two tours of duty in the Middle East, Steve; specifically, in Afghanistan and Uzbekistan, and he was responsible for munitions replacements for his unit on both tours. He dealt with Connie Sanders on a regular basis to resupply his unit; that's how they eventually met. He was in the states, in D.C. between tours, and he stopped by her office to introduce himself. Apparently, she liked what she saw because, according to a Captain who worked in her office at the time, she invited Cummings to have dinner with her that night, and the rest, as they say, is history. . . Connie Sanders is Abdulaziz' ace in the hole, Steve. Somehow, James Cummings hooked up with either Abdul Moor-El or Anwar Abdulaziz or both of them while he was in the Middle East and they offered him a lot of money to help them move arms into Afghanistan. He brought Connie Sanders into it, and she brought in Karen Walker as a back up. At some point, Walker and Abdulaziz met, probably introduced by Cummings, and started an affair. Maybe Malcolm Warner found out what Walker was doing and threatened to turn her in if she didn't share her cut with him. She agreed and then _they_ started an affair. Walker gets pregnant with Warner's baby, she tells her BFF Connie Sanders, Sanders thinks she and Cummings can get a bigger cut if the get rid of Walker and Warner, so one of them tells Abdulaziz Walker's pregnant with another man's child, and here we go."

"Wow, Sam, that's . . . It's scary the way your mind works sometimes."

"Thanks, Steve, I think."

"Yeah, Beautiful, it was a compliment. Anything on the encoded file, yet?"

"Nope, but we'll call you as soon we do. You guys be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am. . . Love you, Beautiful."

"Love you, too, Sailor."


	72. Chapter 72

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 13, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Within minutes, the prints come back and confirm that Connie Sanders and James Cummings were, indeed, the two people inside the house near Oahu National Forest. While waiting on the forensic team from H.P.D., they begin to look through the house. Kono and Steve are in the master bedroom and Kono is going through a suitcase that obviously belongs to Connie Sanders while Steve is going through dresser drawers. Danny and Chin are searching through cabinets and drawers in the great room and kitchen, but they aren't finding much that's the least bit helpful. Throwing her hands up in total frustration, Kono puts her hands on her hips and faces Steve.)

"There's nothing here, Steve."

"Keep digging, Kono."

"Where are Sanders and Cummings? I mean, if they're trying to stay 'under the radar', where'd they go?"

(But before Steve can answer Kono's question, his cellular phone rings. Checking the caller I.D., he sees it's Sam and he's praying they've got the final decryption.)

"Please tell me you've got the information off the jump drive, Sam."

"We do and it's going down today, Steve, right now! Sanders and Cummings are meeting Abdulaziz off the coast of Oahu just over the territorial waters boundary. Out near the island Kasavich owned to be specific. We've already alerted the Coast Guard and the Navy. Tony and his SEALs are already en route, and there's a helo on the way to pick you guys up. ETA's six minutes."

"You're amazing, Sam. "

"Hey, Uncle Mike and Tony figured it out and you can thank Uncle Mike for the helo."

"And I will when we catch the bad guys. We'll be home for dinner. Let's grill out."

"I'll have the grill ready. Steve. . ."

"I'll be careful. Love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Sailor."

(Steve briefs his team while they're waiting for the helo and, by the time it arrives, exactly five and a half minutes later, they've gotten their bullet-proof vests and tactical gear out of the cars and are suited up and ready to go. The flight seems endless, but Steve is in communication with Tony the whole time and they coordinate their efforts. Because the meet is taking place on a yacht, there is no possibility of a covert approach for Steve's team, but the SEALs are being dropped in the water with rubber watercraft several miles from the yacht's current position. The plan is for the Five-0 group to approach in the Navy helo and drop down to the deck while the Marines on the helo cover them. The SEALs should then be able to approach much more quietly from the opposite direction thereby trapping the bad guys, and girl, between the two groups. Mike was able to get Adm. Canton at the Pentagon to task a D.O.D. satellite to scan the area and there does not appear to be any other vessels in the area. In the two minutes before they reach the yacht, the Five-0 team sits in tense silence aboard the helo; each of them contemplating what's about to happen and his or her part in the take down. . .

After several days of being "Bad Guys Central", as so dubbed by Danny, the McGarrett house suddenly feels very empty to Sam, Caroline, and Libby and Mike Thrasher. The four people suddenly have nothing to do but wait for word on what's happening out in the Pacific. Libby and Mike look at their two daughters, both of whom are making a valiant effort to be upbeat and positive, and realize that Sam and Caroline are both extremely worried about their guys. They're Navy Officers to the core, however, and Mike, in particular, is extremely proud of both his girls.)

"Okay, Steve wants to grill out for dinner, so let's go take inventory in the kitchen and see what we do and don't have."

"I can tell you exactly what you do and don't have, Sweetheart, and you definitely need to make a trip to the grocery store."

"Okay, then, let's get this op planned and executed. Those guys are going to be starving when they get back here, not to mention tired."

(Looking at her two daughters, Libby slips an arm around each of them and pulls them closer to her.)

"Steve and Danny will be fine, girls, and so will everyone else."

"Being left behind is really, _really_ hard, Mom."

"Yes, it is, Caroline, and your guys aren't going to be gone for very long at all; they'll be home in just a few hours."

"You're totally awesome, Aunt Libby. I only hope I can be half the woman you are."

"To quote my son-in-law, 'You do what you have to do when you want something badly enough,' I chose to be a military wife and I'd do it all over again; even as hard as it is anytime any of you are called up."

(The three women share a look of feminine understanding and Mike walks over to pull his family into as much of an embrace as he can manage. A few minutes later, Sam and Caroline, armed with a rather lengthy grocery list put together by Libby, get into Steve's truck and head off to the grocery store. Mike pours two glasses of iced tea, carries them out to the back deck, and hands one to Libby as she stands at the railing looking out toward the ocean. Sliding an arm around his wife's shoulders, he pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.)

"We don't make it any easier on you, do we, Libby?"

"No, but I knew what I was getting into when I married you, Mike."

"Me, yes, but you certainly didn't count on Caroline becoming a Naval Officer, or Anne and Jonathan dying and our adopting Sam, and now we have Steve and we're getting Danny. You're quite a woman, Libby, and I love you more every day. How do you do it?"

"Well, dear, I just keep thinking about all those grandchildren we're eventually going to have."


	73. Chapter 73

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 14, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(Steve and Tony have one final communications exchange just before the yacht becomes visible to the Five-0 team and Steve instructs their pilot to approach the yacht with extreme caution. Switching the radio to the proper mode to allow his voice to be broadcast over the helo's external speakers, Steve nods to his team and issues a warning to the people aboard the yacht.)

"Attention on the yacht, this is Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-0. Come out onto the deck with your hands up, I repeat, come out onto the deck with your hands up."

(Nothing, not even a verbal response, so Steve tries again. Again, there is no response. The helo's thermal cameras have picked up six people inside the main cabin and they are all armed. Two clicks over Steve's headset assures him that the SEALs are in position and ready. Signaling the helo's pilot to move closer to the deck, Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin jump to the deck as quickly as possible and assume defensive positions with the Marines still on the helo covering them. Once again, Steve yells for the bad guys to come out of the cabin, and, once again, nothing happens. Steve is beginning to become more than a little pissed off and signals the others that he's going to open the door to the main cabin. As he turns his head to make sure all of his team got the message, he sees the SEALs quietly slip aboard the yacht at the aft ladders. Knowing that the bad guys are now caught in a very effective cross-fire, with Marines covering overhead for good measure, Steve carefully slides the door to the main cabin open. A hail of bullets immediately begins to rain down on those out on the deck, and they attempt to exchange fire as quickly as they can. . . .

Sam and Caroline, both lost in their own thoughts, are slowly but surely making their way through the grocery store getting everything they'll need for dinner. Sam notices the look on Caroline's face and pokes her in the ribs as they're looking over vegetables for the salad.)

"So, did you two ever decide when you're getting married?"

"Uh, been a little busy lately, Sam."

"Well, yeah, but I would've thought you'd at least talked about it."

"We have, sort of. I mean, we have everything we need, it's just a matter of setting the date."

"So, set it."

"We will; just as soon as they catch the bad guys."

"K. Where do you want to go on your honeymoon?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It doesn't matter where we go, Sam, just as long as we can get away somewhere for a little while; just me and Romeo."

"There 'ya go. The two weeks Steve and I spent in Europe were . . . God, it was so great to just be with Steve and not have to worry about cellular phones ringing or pagers going off or any interruptions of any kind; just me and Steve."

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"The next time I even look like I want to do something stupid, will you _please_ smack the Hell out of me?"

(Sam looks at Caroline and can't help but laugh out loud as she answers.)

"Absolutely! . . . We're both pretty damned lucky, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I almost screwed things up with Danny."

"But you didn't, and that's what's important. . . Caroline!"

"What?"

"We have to get Gracie over to the house for dinner! It's been forever since any of us have seen her, and she's probably mad as all get out at us."

"You're absolutely right! Let me call Rachel and see if we can go by and pick her up on the way back to your house."

(Aboard the yacht, a battle is playing out with deadly consequences. The six tangos apparently have a small arsenal of automatic and semi-automatic weapons inside the cabin and they are holding off the group from Five-0. Things are not going according to Steve's plan, and he is beyond frustrated. However, he risks voice communication with Tony over their headsets hoping it will be covered by the sound of gunfire and the people in the cabin will not know what they're planning next. . . .

Caroline has spoken with Rachel and she and Sam stop by and pick up Rachel. After telling both Sam and Caroline that she's very glad they're both much improved, and Tony and Chin, as well, Rachel gives Grace a hug and kiss and they're on their way back to Sam's and Steve's. Once there, Libby and Mike are delighted that Grace is with their girls and the five of them begin to put up groceries and marinate the steaks and chicken Sam and Caroline got for dinner. Grace, as always, is too adorable for words and she is certainly the answer to picking everyone up and out of their worry. . . .

The headsets the Five-0 and SEAL teams are using are on the same frequency, and they all listen to Steve's change of plan and signal that they're on board. Shifting positions slightly, they all brace themselves for Steve's signal and it comes a minute later. They all move swiftly and the momentary lull in gunfire is broken by a fresh round of bullets flying in all directions. . . .

Grace really wants to go down to the beach, so, once they've done everything they can in preparation for dinner, the four adults accompany Grace to the water where they all splash and play with Grace. . .

Shoving the cabin doors hard, Steve and Danny, followed by Kono and Chin, rush into the main cabin as the SEALs, having gained access to interior of the yacht through vent ports, rush up the interior stairs to the main cabin, as well.)


	74. Chapter 74

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 15, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

**A/N: This story is winding down and I just wanted to tell all of you how very much I truly appreciate you reading and reviewing. The private messages have meant a great deal as well. My goal is to provide an entertaining story, as true to reality as possible, that my readers will enjoy. Sometimes, it becomes necessary to utilize "dramatic license" to enhance the quality of the storyline, and, therefore, there is not always 100% accuracy or "true to life" scenarios. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please let me hear from you if you'd like additional installments. I have several stories in this series, but will only publish them if there is an active interest among my readers. After all, the only compensation authors who publish on receive is the reviews and private messages of their readers. I really appreciate all of you and am blessed that you have chosen to read my stories. Michelle**

(Sam, Caroline, Libby, and Mike spend a couple of hours down at the beach with Grace and, while they're doing a great job of entertaining the little girl, they're all worried. Enough time has passed that they should have at least heard something by now, but all four cellular phones indicate no messages when they check them. Lana Palea, having been called by Sam and invited to dinner, arrives and joins the group down on the beach for another half hour before they all go back up to the house. They take turns jumping in the shower to get rid of the salt water and, by the time Sam has finished drying her hair, there has still been no word from Steve or anyone else. She's starting to get seriously worried, and she's not the only one. When everyone else has finished showering and they're all gathered in the McGarrett's kitchen, Sam and Caroline exchange concerned glances, and Libby immediately puts them to work washing and peeling vegetables for the salad. She then sends her husband a rather pointed glance which has him pulling out his cellular phone and stepping out onto the deck. Gracie, God bless her, keeps up a running dialogue about everything from her teacher at school to Caroline's and Danny's upcoming wedding. Between her and Libby, Sam and Caroline don't stand a chance. When Mike steps back into the kitchen with a shrug and a slight shake of his head, Libby's expression turns into a frown. Gracie, sharp as ever, doesn't miss it.)

"What's wrong, Mrs. Thrasher?"

"Hmmm? . . Oh, nothing, dear, and if your father is marrying my daughter, don't you think you could call me something other than 'Mrs. Thrasher'?"

"Well, I could call you Grandma, or Nana, or . . What would you like me to call you?"

"I think Grandma is just fine, Grace. I rather like the sound of it."

"Okay. Then, I guess I should call the Admiral 'Grandpa'."

"You most certainly may, young lady. I would consider it an honor."

"Where is everyone, anyway?"

"They had some work they had to do, Sweetie. They'll be here in a little while."

(Half an hour later, however, they still haven't heard from anyone. Determined to stay positive, Sam begins to explain ground school to Grace in great deal and Caroline jumps right in to help. Lana, completely fascinated with anything to do with flying, sits next to Grace and pays close attention to everything Sam and Caroline say.

Finally, _finally_, Sam's and Caroline's cellular phones ring almost simultaneously, and both young women jump up and head to different parts of the room to take the calls. Mike, seeing the smiles that appear on his daughter's faces, pats Libby on the shoulder and asks Grace to assist him in the kitchen, and Libby and Lana volunteer, as well.)

"Grace, I believe your father and everyone else will be arriving soon and we have an army to feed. Would you like to help me get the meat ready to put on the grill?"

"Sure, Grandpa."

"Lana and I will make sure we have plenty of iced tea, although I do believe that cooler of beer the girls got will be the first to go. Lana?"

"Coming, Mrs. T. Looks like ground school is over for the day, anyway."

(A few minutes later, both Sam and Caroline walk into the kitchen with smiles on their faces and a lightness in their steps that has been missing for weeks. Shortly thereafter, Kono, Tony, Chin and the rest of the SEALs arrive, and tell them that Steve and Danny stopped by Danny's apartment so he could change clothes. It seems that, during the "scuffle" to apprehend the bad guys, Danny went overboard. However, Chin reassures both young women that Steve and Danny are fine and will join them shortly. Again, every, single person that walks into the house makes sure to stop and give Libby Thrasher a kiss on the cheek, and the older woman is practically glowing by the time the last SEAL has stepped out onto the deck. . . .

Steve waits while Danny takes a quick shower to get rid of the salt water clinging to him most uncomfortably, and answers the door when the postman knocks. He hands Steve a small, square package and leaves after Steve signs for the delivery. When Danny steps out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, Steve tosses him the small package. Danny's face lights up like a hundred watt light bulb, and he hurriedly unwraps the box.)

"I've been waiting for this forever!"

"What?"

(And removing a small, dark blue velvet jeweler's box from cardboard box, Danny opens it to show Steve a beautiful princess cut diamond solitaire mounted in an antique gold setting. The diamond is fairly large and Steve whistles softly.)

"It was my grandmother's; she left it to me when she died. I asked my mother to send it to me when I knew I was going to propose to Caroline, but she and my father were in Key West visiting my brother and they just got home, so . . ."

"Caroline will love it, Danny."

"I hope so. She's the only woman who can do it justice."

"So, you didn't give it to Rachel when you proposed to her?"

"Are you kidding? Rachel would have taken one look at this ring and . . Rachel doesn't like . . . old things. Caroline. . . Caroline will appreciate it."

(The look on Steve's face is incredulous. The ring is obviously very valuable and holds a great deal of meaning for Danny. Giving Danny a wide grin, Steve heads for the door)

"Let's get you back to the lady, then."

(Sam and Caroline are in the kitchen when Steve and Danny get to the McGarrett's and Steve wastes no time in grabbing Sam's hand and practically dragging her up the stairs to their bedroom while Danny pulls Caroline into the dining room so they can have a little privacy. . .

As soon as they reach their bedroom, Steve turns around, hauls Sam up against his muscled chest, and kisses her deeply. She returns his kiss with a great deal of emotion and they simply hold each other tightly for a few minutes. . .

After kissing Caroline nearly senseless, Danny sits her down in a chair and goes down on one knee. Caroline, totally confused, looks at Danny with a questioning expression on her face.)

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I didn't do this right the first time I did it, so I thought I'd try again. . . I love you, Caroline. My daughter loves you. I know I've got my faults, and you have yours, and we're 'okay' people most of the time. But together . . . . Together, we're so much more than just okay. Together, we're pretty spectacular."

(He pulls the ring from his pocket and takes her left hand in his while sliding his grandmother's ring onto Caroline's ring finger. Tears are forming in his eyes, but they are flat out sliding down her face.)

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Caroline Thrasher. Marry me."

"Of course I'm going to marry you, Romeo. I think we've both learned recently that I'm obviously too stupid to live without you. And I know I've joked around about marrying you just to get Grace, but I do so love that little girl. And, just for the record, you didn't have to go out and buy me an engagement ring, although it's absolutely gorgeous."

"I didn't go out and buy it, Caroline. It was my grandmother's. She left it to me in her will. I didn't give it to you when I proposed the first time because I had to get my Mom to send it to me. And just so you'll know, Rachel doesn't even know this ring exists."

"Danny, I never thought you'd give me a ring you'd given your first wife, and . . . I love that this ring belonged to your grandmother. That makes it all the more precious to me and I promise you that I'll treasure it forever."

"Good, because that's how long you're going to wear it; forever."

(And so saying, he stands up pulling Caroline up with him and into his arms where he proceeds to kiss her until her head is spinning. . .

When Caroline and Danny finally join everyone else out on the deck, there's a great deal of hoopla over Caroline's ring, and, now that the bad guys have finally been locked up, everyone can relax and enjoy simply being with friends. Libby and Mike watch _all_ their children as they laugh and tease one another, and they both feel a sense of contentment and peace.)


	75. Chapter 75

"**Trouble In Paradise. Again."**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE **

Title: "Trouble In Paradise. Again."

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Even paradise has its ups and downs. The Hawaii Five-0 family is about to discover more of each.

Date Written: March 16, 2011

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately!

(The next two weeks are extremely quiet as far as Five-0 cases and military deployments are concerned, and even Tony's SEALs get a much-needed break. Of course, the ladies are all seriously involved in taking care of arrangements for Caroline's and Danny's wedding, and it's driving the men totally crazy. Sam's and Steve's house is pretty much the center of operations, as usual, so Steve, Danny, Tony, Chin, and Mike take themselves over to Kono's and Tony's so they can watch sports on television in some peace and quiet. This pattern goes on for a few days until the arrangements are finalized and Libby and Mike decide to treat their daughters and their guys to dinner and dancing at the Officer's Club. As they are finishing dinner, the conversation turns to Caroline's and Danny's honeymoon.)

"So, where are you two going on your honeymoon, or is it a secret?"

"We were thinking about going over to Molokai for a few days, Libby."

"Ah, I've never been there, but I've heard it's beautiful. How much leave do you have, dear?"

"Actually, Mom, I've got thirty days, but I only requested fifteen. If we go to Molokai for a few days, we'll have plenty of time to get everything from Danny's moved to my apartment when we get back."

(An idea begins to form in the back of Sam's mind as she listens to the conversation between Caroline and Libby and Steve takes one look at his wife and sees the wheels turning. Taking her hand and pulling her out of her chair, he excuses them both and pulls Sam into his arms on the dance floor.)

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, Sam?"

"I know what I'd like our wedding present to Caroline and Danny to be, Steve."

"Yeah? What?"

(And she leans in and whispers something into his ear that has a slow grin spreading across Steve's handsome face. When Sam pulls back, Steve shoots her a sexy little grin.)

"It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll start working on it first thing in the morning."

"How are we going to do this without either one of them finding out, Steve?"

"I don't know, yet, but we'll figure it out."

"I love you, Sailor."

"Love you, too, Beautiful."

(The following morning, Steve casually saunters into Danny's office and parks his six on the corner of Danny's desk. As expected, Danny sends Steve an annoyed glare when he looks up from the report he's working on.)

"Need something?"

"Not really. Just thought I'd see how the honeymoon plans are going."

"I'm going to call a couple of places on Molokai Chin recommended to me."

"You know, I've got a couple of friends over there. I could talk to them for you if you'd like."

"What? You don't think I'm capable of planning my own honeymoon?"

"Didn't say that."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, Danny, I did not. I simply offered to make a couple of phone calls to a couple of friends and see if I could help you out."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Danny. You know that, when my wife isn't happy, I'm not happy."

"What have you done to piss Sam off now, boy genius?"

"I haven't done anything to piss Sam off, _Danno_. She just mentioned that, since we're going to be _brothers-in-law_, we really should try to be a little less . . Argumentative. I'm just trying to make an effort here."

"I cannot _believe_ that I am willingly committing myself to a lifetime of being related to you."

"Hey, most people wouldn't have a problem being related to me!"

"I'm not most people."

"Danny, you know what?. . . Look, let me make a couple of phone calls for you. You are marrying my wife's sister; you think I'm going to screw this up?"

"Fine. Make your calls. I'll make sure Sam knows you offered so she won't get pissed with you. Happy?"

"Yeah, actually. I'll let you know what I find out."

(Steve returns to his office and calls Sam to let her know their op is a go. He then proceeds to make a few calls to some friends and three hours later walks back into Danny's office.)

"Okay. Here's what I've come up with. I've got you and Caroline booked into an oceanfront suite at the Hotel Molokai for seven days. The GM's a friend of mine so I got you a really good rate. I also talked to Rob Stanton, you know, my former BUD/S instructor who now owns a private airline? He's agreed to provide the plane if I provide the pilot, so Sam's going to fly you guys over to Molokai after the wedding. So, any questions?"

"Yeah, how much is all this going to end up costing me? I mean, I appreciate you going to all this trouble, but . . ."

"Danny, you're about to marry a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman. Say, 'Thank you', and relax, please."

(Two weeks later, Caroline Thrasher and Danny Williams are married in a beautiful, outdoor ceremony with Diamondhead as a backdrop. Mike Grayton's wedding present to the couple is catering their reception at the same venue and, once again, he does a wonderful job. The reception itself is relaxed and there is a great deal of dancing and laughter as everyone present, including Gov. Jameson, enjoys themselves thoroughly. Sam and Steve, change out of their formal attire, excuse themselves and head straight to Caroline's. As soon as the two couples reach the airport, Steve drives around the main terminal to the one reserved for private planes and they head into the terminal.)

"I think it's absolutely the coolest thing ever to have my sister fly me to my honeymoon destination, Sam, thank you."

"Well, Caroline, it would be the coolest thing ever if I was going to be your pilot, but I'm not."

"You're . . not?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I mean, it's not like it's going to take all day to fly us to Molokai, Sam."

"You're not going to Molokai."

"We're not?"

"No, Danny, you're not."

"Steve and I wanted to give you guys a very special wedding present, but we were having a hard time coming up with something that was, well, totally awesome. The other night, when we went to the O Club, it hit me. You call Danny 'Romeo' and you've had just a teensy bit of Shakespearean tragedy going on in your relationship, so . . ."

(Steve hands Danny both his and Caroline's passports, and confirmation paperwork for their hotel along with an envelope addressed to them in Libby's handwriting. Steve is grinning from ear to ear when he tells them their destination.)

"We're sending you guys to Verona, Italy. The home of William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet', and Libby and Mike threw in some goodies for you, too."

(Both Caroline and Danny are looking at Sam and Steve with complete awe on their faces, and they're both completely speechless. Finally, Danny reaches out to shake Steve's hand and Caroline hugs Sam tightly. Their real pilots join them and tell them they're ready to take off as soon as Caroline and Danny are on board, and the two couples quickly say their goodbyes. As Sam is hugging her new brother-in-law, she whispers something in his ear that has him giving her a quizzical look. Once they've taken off and have reached cruising altitude, Danny looks at his new wife, unbuckles his seatbelt, and holds out his hand to her. Caroline looks up at him in slight confusion.)

"Going somewhere, Romeo?"

"Yeah, gorgeous, Sam told me we really needed to check out the door in the aft part of the cabin. Said it was an amazing way to fly."

**A/N: Again, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading and reviewing. If you'd like another story in this series, please let me hear from you! Michelle**


End file.
